I'll be home for Christmas
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Un soir de Noël, Harry et Draco font chacun une rencontre qui pourrait bouleverser leur destin. Encore faut-il qu'ils fassent le bon choix. Car une seule décision peut faire toute la différence… Post-Poudlard - HPDM/DMHP - slash/yaoï
1. Partie I - Le visiteur

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comme je vous l'avais promis, voici la livraison de Noël 2016 ! Postée à minuit et une minute rien que pour faire plaisir à Line M. !**

 **Ce devait être un OS. Hum... Il fait 92 pages word... difficile d'appeler encore ça un OS. Je l'ai donc divisé en quatre parties que je publierai chaque jour à partir d'aujourd'hui.**

 **L'histoire fait des allers et retours dans le temps, donc soyez attentifs aux dates !**

 **C'est un peu moins guimauve que mes deux autres fics de Noël mais ça reste tout de même de la romance avec tout ce que ça implique de bons sentiments.**

 **Pour le reste, ça ne change pas :**

 **\- HPDM/DMHP**

 **\- Rating M**

 **-** **Slash/yaoi : évocation de relations homosexuelles. Homophobes de tous horizons, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Esprits purs et chastes qui rougissez quand on parle de sexe, abstenez-vous.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël !**

* * *

Pour Line M. Une lectrice magique.

I'll be home for Christmas

 _Je serai à la maison pour Noël_

You can plan on me

 _Tu peux compter sur moi_

Please have snow and mistletoe

 _Faite qu'il y ait de la neige et du gui_

And presents 'neath the tree

 _Et des cadeaux sous le sapin_

Christmas eve will find me

 _Le réveillon de Noël me trouvera_

Where the love light gleams

 _Où la lumière de l'amour scintille_

I'll be home for Christmas

 _Je serai à la maison pour Noël_

If only in my dreams

 _Si seulement dans mes rêves_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Partie I – Le visiteur**

 **23 décembre 2019 - Maison de Harry Potter, Pré-au-Lard**

-Papa ! La fée est cachée derrière le troll, ça ne va pas du tout !

Harry regarda Lily s'avancer vers le sapin d'un pas résolu et l'air mécontent. Avec délicatesse, elle décrocha la figurine représentant une petite fée bleue toute scintillante et la replaça bien en évidence sur une autre branche.

-Voilà ! Comme ça, c'est mieux !

\- Tu as raison, ma puce, dit Harry en embrassant sa fille sur le sommet du crâne. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait la paix surtout, murmura James à son frère.

Aussitôt eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'un coussin s'écrasa sur sa tête.

-Hé !

\- Attends quand Maman m'aura appris le Maléfice de Chauve-furie !

\- Apprends déjà à tenir ta baguette du bon côté…

\- PAPAAAAAAAA !

\- James, arrête d'embêter ta sœur. Et toi Lily, arrête de geindre, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.

\- Mais…

\- Ça suffit tous les deux !

Harry haussait rarement le ton sur ses enfants mais quand il le faisait, chacun savait qu'ils devaient se tenir à carreau.

-Papa, on peut allumer les lampes maintenant ? demanda Albus pour faire diversion.

\- Attends ! Il reste l'étoile ! On doit absolument mettre l'étoile avant d'allumer ! s'écria Lily.

Ce faisant, elle plongea les mains dans un des nombreux cartons qui traînaient au sol et en sortit une boîte carrée qu'elle remit à son père.

-Tiens Papa !

Elle savait que son père tenait à cette étoile plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre décoration de Noël. James, Albus et elle se gardaient donc bien d'y toucher, de crainte de la casser.

Harry prit la boîte et souleva lentement le couvercle. Il écarta les épaisseurs de papier de soie qui recouvraient l'objet, faisant apparaître une magnifique étoile à huit branches, tout en cristal. Une belle lueur argentée pulsait à l'intérieur, un peu comme un cœur qui bat. Le jour où il l'avait reçue, il s'était émerveillé de sa lueur chaude et dorée comme le soleil. Malheureusement, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne brillait plus que d'un éclat froid.

Huit ans exactement.

Comme à chaque fois, son cœur se serra à ce souvenir.

Il prit un escabeau et grimpa dessus afin de fixer consciencieusement l'étoile au sommet du sapin.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie ? demanda Albus.

\- On ne doit pas toujours utiliser la magie pour tout faire, répondit Harry. Il y a certaines choses qui donnent plus de satisfaction quand on les fait soi-même.

\- Ben moi, je ne vois pas lesquelles, dit James.

\- Un jour, tu comprendras.

Sur ces paroles terriblement agaçantes pour un adolescent de 16 ans, Harry descendit de son perchoir et recula pour vérifier que tout était bien en place. A l'aide de sa baguette cette fois, il murmura :

 _-Lumos festis !_

Aussitôt, des centaines de petits points lumineux, blancs et colorés apparurent entre les branches du sapin.

-Wahooooouu ! Il est encore plus beau que l'année passée, dit Albus.

\- Oui, on a fait du bon travail, tous les quatre !

Harry attira ses enfants à lui, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés les uns aux autres, durant plusieurs minutes, à contempler la magie de Noël qui opérait.

Il alla ensuite préparer des tasses de chocolat chaud à la cannelle et aux marshmallows, qu'ils dégustèrent, installés dans le canapé, en chantant à tue-tête les airs de Noël que la chaîne stéréo diffusait.

-Allez, les enfants, dit Harry quand les tasses furent vides. Il est temps de préparer vos affaires. Votre mère ne va pas tarder.

\- J'ai pas envie de partir, dit Lily.

\- Lily ! Ta maman n'a que les vacances pour te voir, toi et tes frères ! Ça lui ferait beaucoup de peine de t'entendre dire ça.

Après dix ans de vie commune, Harry et Ginny avait divorcé en novembre 2009. Avec de la peine certes, mais sans haine et sans reproche. Le temps avait seulement fait son œuvre. Il avait émoussé la passion, balayé les certitudes et réveillé des désirs enfouis. De leur amour d'adolescents, que tout le monde s'accordait à penser indestructible, il ne restait qu'une profonde tendresse et trois beaux enfants. Deux garçons, ardemment désirés, et une petite fille dont l'arrivée fut imprévue mais qui ne changea rien au douloureux constat qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment heureux ensemble.

La séparation se fit en douceur et la garde des enfants fut gérée de commun accord, au gré de ce que permettaient un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard et les responsabilités d'une rédactrice en chef à la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle Harry, alors qu'il disposait d'un appartement confortable à Poudlard, avait acheté une maison à Pré-au-Lard, afin de pouvoir s'occuper de ses enfants le weekend et durant les vacances quand sa présence à Poudlard n'était pas requise.

Encore aujourd'hui, Harry aimait à croire que James, Albus et Lily n'avaient pas trop souffert de la situation.

-Et puis, je suis persuadé que tu vas bien t'amuser chez ton oncle Charlie, continua-t-il avec enthousiasme. Tous les Weasley seront là et tu pourras voir tous tes cousins !

\- Je me fiche des cousins ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois tout seul pour Noël ! insista la petite fille.

\- Lily, on en a déjà parlé. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être seul… et puis, rien ne m'empêche d'aller à Poudlard passer la soirée avec les autres professeurs.

\- Je sais très bien tu ne le feras pas ! Tu vas rester ici et tu seras tout triste, comme d'habitude !

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je…

Lily fixa son père avec un sérieux bien trop important pour une enfant de onze ans.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours triste à Noël ?

Harry fut incapable de répondre, une boule douloureuse venait de se former dans sa gorge.

-Viens, Lily, dit Albus. On va ranger nos affaires.

\- Mais…

\- Lily ! dit sèchement James. Tais-toi maintenant.

Il poussa doucement mais fermement sa sœur hors du salon.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait en abondance, perdu dans ses pensées. Lily était trop petite quand ça s'était passé. Elle n'en gardait pas un souvenir précis. Albus non plus. Mais James, oui.

Dans les haut-parleurs, les accords joyeux de _Frosty the Snowman_ , laissaient la place à une mélodie plus douce.

 _I'll be home for Christmas,_

 _You can plan on me…_

Harry serra les poings et ferma les yeux, submergé par une peine si ancienne et pourtant si violente qu'elle semblait dater de la veille.

 _I'll be home for Christmas…_

Exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là.

 _-Je serai à la maison pour Noël._

 _\- Tu le promets ?_

 _\- Harry…_

 _\- Promets-le !_

 _\- Allons Harry. Ne fais pas l'enfant._

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, Harry avait su. Au plus profond de lui, il avait su qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Mais il avait étouffé ses craintes et il avait espéré. Un espoir qui l'avait rongé durant des mois. Et qui revenait le hanter chaque année, à Noël.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 décembre 2019 – Chemin de Traverse, Londres sorcier**

L'homme marchait vite. Sa cape en riche étoffe bleu nuit fouettait l'air à chacun de ses pas. Ses longs cheveux blond clair, attachés sur sa nuque par un ruban noir, dansaient au milieu de son dos et sa canne à pommeau d'argent martelait le pavé à intervalles réguliers.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire dans cet endroit encombré d'une populace débordante de bonne humeur, comme toujours à l'approche des fêtes.

Lui détestait Noël. Ses relents de dinde farcie aux marrons, ses chants mièvres et écœurants de bons sentiments, ses décorations criardes et sans aucune distinction.

-A vot' bon cœur, M'sieur ! dit un vieil homme en agitant sous son nez une timbale en fer blanc. Pour l'hospice de Sainte-Mangouste…

\- Otez-vous de mon chemin ! jeta-t-il sèchement.

Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, la veille du réveillon ? Et depuis quand un Malefoy était-il obligé d'arpenter le pavé pour aller lui-même acheter le cadeau de Noël de son fils ?

Stupide bonne femme ! Il se jura de la virer dès son retour de congé. Jamais il n'avait rencontré pareille incompétente ! Sa précédente secrétaire s'était toujours chargée d'acheter les cadeaux, que ce soit pour son fils, sa mère ou les clients de l'entreprise. Pourquoi cette dinde écervelée n'était pas capable de faire la même chose ? Il était l'administrateur général du plus grand laboratoire sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, il avait bien mieux à faire que de courir les magasins !

Il ruminait encore sa colère quand il fut bousculé par une femme mal fagotée qui lui dit, avec une voix de crécelle :

-Monsieur ! Une pièce pour les plus démunis !

\- Poussez-vous ! grogna-t-il. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Sans attendre, il s'engouffra dans la boutique la plus proche. Au moins ici, les mendiants cesseraient de le harceler pour lui soutirer de l'argent.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

Draco Malefoy se tourna vers le vendeur qui venait de l'interpeller. Il se rendit compte au même moment qu'il était entré au « Paradis du Quidditch ». Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses.

-Oh ! Monsieur Malefoy, rajouta le vendeur avec obséquiosité. Soyez le bienvenu. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je cherche un cadeau pour mon fils. Un balai… Oui, c'est ça. Un balai.

\- Excellente idée ! Quel âge a le jeune Monsieur Malefoy ?

Quel âge avait Scorpius ? Merlin… Treize ans ? Non quatorze.

-Quatorze ans.

\- Hm… Je peux vous conseiller le Nimbus 6000 ou bien l'Eclair de Feu VI. Il est un peu plus cher mais beaucoup plus performant !

\- Parfait. Je prends l'Eclair de Feu.

\- Excellent choix, Monsieur !

Draco régla les 320 gallions que coûtait l'engin sans sourciller.

-Vous livrez hors de Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur. A quelle adresse ?

\- 6547 Freemont Street, Boston.

Scorpius suivait sa scolarité à Ilvermorny, l'école de sorcellerie nord-américaine, située dans le Massachussetts. Il n'était plus revenu en Angleterre depuis sept ans, préférant rester près de sa mère, installée à Boston depuis son divorce. A quoi bon revenir, puisque Draco, trop pris par ses recherches et son laboratoire, n'avait jamais de temps à lui consacrer.

Draco Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass s'étaient séparés rapidement après la naissance de leur fils. Il était inutile de faire perdurer un mariage de façade dès lors qu'ils avaient rempli leur tâche. Leur séparation coïncida avec le moment où Draco accepta le poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard. Malgré la distance et la contrainte liée à ses horaires de travail, il avait essayé, tant bien que mal d'exister dans la vie de son fils. A vrai dire, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, surtout les derniers mois avant que…

Enfin, bref. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça. Il avait eu raison de démissionner de son médiocre poste d'enseignant pour fonder son propre laboratoire. Sa vie avait radicalement changé. Il était devenu quelqu'un de respecté. Et de puissant. Ça en valait la peine. Même s'il n'avait plus vu son fils depuis sept ans. Même si ça l'avait séparé de…

-Monsieur ?

Draco sortit de ses pensées.

-Vous disiez ?

\- Je vous demandais s'il fallait ajouter une carte d'accompagnement ?

\- Oui. Tenez.

Le vendeur haussa un sourcil en prenant le petit bristol.

 _Malefoy Laboratories & Research Inc._

 _Draco L. Malefoy_

 _Administrateur Général_

-Hum… Vous ne souhaitez... rien… indiquer d'autre ? demanda prudemment le vendeur.

Draco le regarda avec perplexité avant de s'emparer d'une plume posée sur le comptoir. Au dos du carton, il griffonna, d'une écriture fine et racée, un simple « Joyeux Noël ». Cela faisait bien longtemps que son fils et lui n'avaient plus rien à se dire, hormis quelques banalités à l'occasion des fêtes ou des anniversaires.

-Voilà.

Le vendeur ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de sourire et de remercier son client pour son achat. Il lui promit également que le paquet arriverait en temps et en heure à destination.

Draco sortit du magasin, très satisfait. Satisfaction de courte de durée quand il remarqua qu'il s'était mis à neiger et que cela rendait les gens encore plus excités que l'instant d'avant. Il referma sur lui les pans de sa cape et examina les alentours en quête d'un endroit moins bondé, d'où il pourrait transplaner sans risque d'être bousculé. Alors qu'il avisait la devanture déserte de « Au bon Chaudron » – le chaudron ne semblait définitivement pas un cadeau très couru pour les fêtes – son oreille fut irrémédiablement attirée par le chant d'une petite chorale amateur, postée non loin de là.

 _I'll be home for Christmas,_

 _You can plan on me…_

Tout son corps se tendit, submergé par une vague de souvenirs, tous plus vivaces les uns que les autres. Un en particulier.

 _I'll be home for Christmas…_

Exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là. Cette conversation, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

 _-Quoi ? Tu veux y retourner ?_

 _\- Bon sang, Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est une chance pour moi ? Intégrer l'Institut International de Recherches Magiques, c'est… inespéré ! Leur département de potions est le plus réputé de tous ! Je vais pouvoir apprendre des choses là-bas que je n'apprendrais nulle part ailleurs !_

 _\- Pour quoi faire ? Le programme des cours de potions est imposé par le Ministère !_

 _Le ton dédaigneux de Harry blessa Draco au plus haut point._

 _-Qui te dit que je veux rester professeur de potions toute ma vie ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais… tu ne m'as jamais dit que…_

 _\- Harry, ne t'énerve pas. J'y retourne pour trois mois et après on verra._

 _\- Et tes cours ?_

 _\- Minerva m'a trouvé un remplaçant._

 _\- Donc Minerva était au courant avant moi. Tout est planifié, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner._

 _\- Harry, ne le prends pas comme ça…_

 _\- JE LE PRENDS COMME JE VEUX ! MERDE ! CA FAIT PRESQU'UN AN QU'ON EST ENSEMBLE ! J'ESTIME QUE TU AURAIS PU M'EN PARLER AVANT !_

 _\- JE L'AI FAIT ! MAIS A CHAQUE FOIS TU DETOURNAIS LA CONVERSATION ! TU FAISAIS COMME SI TU N'AVAIS RIEN ENTENDU ! JE T'EN AI PARLE HARRY ! DES DIZAINES DE FOIS !_

 _Harry resta silencieux, conscient qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à ça._

 _-Tu promets de revenir ?_

 _\- Je serai à la maison pour Noël._

 _\- Tu le promets ?_

 _\- Harry…_

 _\- Promets-le !_

 _\- Allons Harry. Ne fais pas l'enfant._

« Je serai à la maison pour Noël ». Il s'entendait encore prononcer ces mots alors qu'il savait que c'était un mensonge.

Draco ferma les yeux plus fort, luttant contre un terrible sentiment d'oppression. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. Qu'il rentre chez lui.

Il allait bifurquer vers le magasin de chaudrons, toujours aussi désert, quand il se trouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme. Ou bien était-ce un adolescent, c'était difficile à dire. L'air grave, il se tenait entre un brasero et un trépied sur lequel était posée une petite urne circulaire. Draco aurait juré qu'il n'était pas là l'instant d'avant.

-Pour le Noël des orphelins, dit-il en fixant Draco sans ciller.

Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage. Il était incapable de lui donner un âge. Il ressemblait à un enfant mais son regard était celui d'un homme de cent ans. Il avait des cheveux ébène en bataille et des yeux d'un bleu-gris limpide. Son teint de porcelaine accentuait encore la finesse de ses traits. Il y avait chez ce garçon quelque chose de familier. Et de terriblement angoissant à la fois.

-Monsieur… Pour le Noël des orphelins, répéta-t-il.

D'un geste lent, presque comme s'il n'était plus maître de son propre corps, Draco porta la main à la poche de sa cape et en sortit un gallion. Le bruit que fit la pièce en tombant dans l'urne d'étain le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Merci Monsieur, dit le garçon. Merci pour les orphelins.

Et il sourit. D'un sourire si lumineux qu'il semblait éclairer toute la rue. Un sourire magnifique, si semblable _au sien._

Draco prit peur. Il laissa tomber sa canne et s'enfuit. Il ne songea même plus à transplaner.

Sur le pavé humide, la canne à pommeau d'argent roula lentement aux pieds du garçon. Il se baissa et la ramassa. Il ne prit pas la peine de courir après son propriétaire. Il se contenta de sourire encore et de se fondre dans la foule.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 décembre 2019 – Maison de Harry Potter, Pré-au-Lard**

Désormais seul dans sa maison, Harry en était à son troisième verre de whisky pur feu et celui-ci commençait à produire l'effet escompté : lui altérer suffisamment la conscience pour que les souvenirs qui revenaient inexorablement à la surface cessent de le faire souffrir. Hypnotisé par le scintillement des lumières du sapin, il se laissa emporter neuf ans en arrière.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 décembre 2010 – Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard**

D'une baguette ferme et assurée, le professeur Flitwick faisait grimper une étoile large comme une assiette au sommet du sapin de cinq mètres qui trônait dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'y déposa avec grâce avant d'y être fermement arrimée à l'aide d'un autre sort.

-Bien joué, Filius, apprécia Harry. Jamais je ne serais capable d'autant de dextérité, même si ma vie dépendait !

\- Merci Harry, répondit le petit professeur de sa voix fluette. Mais il s'agit davantage de délicatesse que de dextérité.

\- Oui, et comme chacun sait, la délicatesse n'est pas ton fort, Potter, dit une voix trainante derrière eux.

Il se retourna pour voir Draco Malefoy, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Comme à son habitude, il portait le même complet redingote et robe noires que son illustre prédécesseur.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois, Malefoy, dit Harry en s'approchant. Je peux être _extrêmement_ délicat quand les circonstances l'exigent.

\- Hm. Je demande à voir, murmura Draco.

Harry haussa un sourcil au ton suggestif adopté par Malefoy mais la présence du professeur de sortilèges et de plusieurs élèves l'empêcha de lui répondre comme il le souhaitait. A la place, il lui fit un sourire en coin, un rien séducteur, qui fit instantanément apparaître une lueur de désir dans les prunelles grises. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Ils se tournaient autour, flirtaient, attisaient leur jalousie mutuelle mais sans qu'aucun des deux ne se décide à se déclarer à l'autre, de crainte de gâcher tout ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à construire entre eux.

Harry avait repris le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à la rentrée 2002, après avoir terminé sa formation d'Auror. Draco, lui, était arrivé en décembre 2006, pour reprendre au pied levé le cours de potions, devenu vacant suite au décès inopiné du Professeur Slughorn. Et ce qui devait seulement être un remplacement de quelques mois se transforma en un emploi à durée indéterminée.

Les premières semaines de collaboration avaient été assez éprouvantes pour tout le monde car marquées par une hostilité à peine voilée entre les deux hommes. Après une sévère mise au point par la Directrice, Minerva McGonagall, Potter et Malefoy avaient cessé de s'invectiver pour s'ignorer. Ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable mais beaucoup plus reposant pour leurs collègues.

Ce climat polaire avait perduré encore quelques mois, mais même les couches de glace les plus épaisses finissaient par fondre à un moment ou un autre. Comprenant sans doute – enfin, diront certains – qu'ils avaient grandi et qu'ils n'étaient plus deux adolescents rivaux, instruments d'un conflit qui les dépassaient, ils avaient mis leurs différends de côté.

Ce faisant, ils avaient découvert des aspects de la personnalité de l'autre qu'ils ignoraient jusque-là. La joie de vivre contagieuse de Harry, ses talents culinaires, son incroyable patience avec les enfants. L'humour redoutable de Draco, son intelligence, sa persévérance. Ils s'étaient aussi découvert des intérêts communs. Le Quidditch évidemment, le cinéma moldu, la cuisine italienne, le chocolat et… les hommes. Ce dernier intérêt, ils l'avaient découvert par hasard, un soir de novembre 2009 où ayant un peu forcé sur l'alcool, ils s'étaient laissés aller aux confidences.

Harry venait de signer les parchemins officialisant son divorce d'avec Ginny et même si la séparation intervenait d'un commun accord, il avait pris un sacré coup au moral. Il avait décidé d'aller se consoler aux Trois Balais devant un verre de whisky pur feu. Le verre avait rencontré trois petits frères quand Malefoy était arrivé à son tour. Il n'avait cependant pas fallu très longtemps pour qu'il le rattrape.

Sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, Harry lui avait raconté son mariage qui périclitait depuis des mois, la séparation et pour finir le divorce. A la question de savoir pourquoi, Harry lui avait répondu avec la plus grande franchise « je crois que mon truc, c'est les mecs ». Puis il lui raconta que la première fois qu'il s'était senti véritablement attiré par un garçon, il avait dix-neuf ans. Il s'agissait d'un de ses camarades de l'école des Aurors qu'il s'était surpris à mater sous la douche avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Il avait été horrifié par son comportement et avait demandé Ginny en mariage le soir-même.

Pas perturbé pour une noise, Draco avait expliqué à son tour, qu'il s'était marié par obligation, uniquement pour perpétuer le nom des Malefoy et qu'une fois fait, il s'était séparé de son épouse pour enfin vivre une vie en adéquation avec sa nature. Nature qu'il connaissait et assumait depuis qu'il avait quinze ans.

Les jours qui avaient suivi ces déclarations avinées, Harry avait fait en sorte d'éviter Draco un maximum, tant il était embarrassé. Jusqu'à ce que Draco s'impose dans ses appartements privés pour exiger une explication. Harry avait baragouiné quelque chose d'incohérent que Draco avait balayé d'un revers de main. Il avait fait preuve de bon sens en lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir honte de la situation, qu'au contraire, il était heureux d'avoir un ami avec qui il pouvait en parler librement. Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il lui avait tendu la main. Harry avait souri et, cette fois, n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de la serrer.

-Tu as fini tes cours ? demanda Harry.

\- Non. Encore deux heures cet après-midi avec les septièmes années. Le cours de potions avancées. Celui que je préfère.

\- Eh bien moi, j'ai fini ! répliqua Harry en levant les bras au ciel comme un gamin. Deux semaines de congé absolument méritées !

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, marchant à pas lents le long du couloir.

-Quand est-ce que tu pars ? demanda Draco.

\- Dans une heure. Je vais récupérer les enfants chez Ginny et demain, on prend le portoloin pour la Roumanie. J'ai hâte d'y être. Ça va faire cinq mois que je n'ai plus vu Ron et Hermione, tu te rends compte ? Sans parler de Rose et Hugo. Et puis, je suis tellement content de revoir Charlie. Il…

\- Oui, je sais, coupa brutalement Draco. Ça fait trois semaines que tu en parles sans arrêt !

\- Désolé, dit Harry. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer.

\- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que… je ne savais pas que ton type de mec était le genre homme des bois.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-De un, Charlie n'est pas un homme des bois et de deux, c'est seulement un ami.

\- Un ami gay qui t'envoie des lettres chaque semaine et qui trouve tous les prétextes pour venir ici !

\- Tu exagères. Il est venu deux fois cette année et c'était exceptionnel. C'était seulement pour…

\- Peu importe. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de lui.

\- Comme tu veux. Parlons de toi, alors. Tu sais si tu verras ton fils finalement ?

\- J'ai reçu un hibou d'Astoria ce matin. Elle me l'amène le 26. Il restera trois jours au Manoir avec ma mère et moi.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle !

\- Oui, je trouve aussi, approuva Draco avec un sourire.

Ils arrivèrent à l'intersection d'un couloir.

-Bon, soupira Harry. Je vais aller terminer de préparer mes affaires. Il faut encore que…

\- Attends.

Draco regarda à gauche et à droite, puis entraîna Harry à l'écart, dans une salle de classe déserte.

-Avant que tu ne partes, je voulais te donner ça, dit-il en sortant de sa robe une boîte carrée et joliment enrubannée. Vu son contenu fragile, je ne préférais pas le confier à un volatile quelconque, surtout pour l'emmener dans le trou du cul du monde.

Il la mit entre les mains de Harry d'un geste un peu brusque.

A peine eut-il soulevé le couvercle, qu'une douce lumière se diffusa en un halo chaud et doré. Il écarta ensuite le papier de soie pour laisser apparaître le plus bel objet qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

-Draco… elle… elle est magnifique !

\- C'est juste une pointe de sapin, dit Draco en haussant les épaules comme pour minimiser la valeur du présent. Le cristal diffuse une lumière en permanence. C'est un enchantement qui…

 _\- Calor Cordis_ , murmura Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'enchantement… c'est _calor cordis_. La chaleur du cœur.

\- Tu… connais… le sort ? ânonna Draco, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, je…

Harry ne put poursuivre son explication car une bouche impérieuse venait de se poser sur la sienne, l'empêchant de parler. C'était un baiser exigeant, un peu violent, empreint de possessivité et de jalousie, presque aussi coléreux que l'éclat dans les yeux de Draco quand il se recula.

-Et ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes que tu mérites bien mieux qu'un homme des bois !

Harry leva vers lui des yeux remplis d'incrédulité mais aussi d'espoir. On était très loin de l'idée qu'il s'était fait d'un premier baiser avec Draco, et Merlin savait qu'il s'était fait des idées !

-Draco, murmura-t-il en souriant. Tu dois savoir une chose importante.

\- Quoi ?

\- Charlie n'est absolument pas mon type d'homme.

\- Ah bon.

\- Je les préfère plus grands. Plus minces. Et beaucoup, beaucoup plus blonds.

\- Oh.

L'instant d'après, ils partageaient le plus doux, le plus voluptueux, le plus parfait des baisers.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 décembre 2019 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Draco atterrit sur le tapis de son salon sans aucune grâce. Sa course sur le Chemin de Traverse et le transplanage qui avait suivi l'avaient laissé pantelant.

-Poppy !

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de perdre patience.

-Mais où est encore passé ce fichu elfe de maison ? POPPY ! cria-t-il plus fort… avant de se rappeler que c'était son jour de congé payé hebdomadaire.

Comme à chaque fois, il maudit, en termes très fleuris, cet incompétent de Ministre qui avait fait passer une pareille loi et l'ingrate créature qui lui servait de domestique et qui n'avait pas eu le bon goût de refuser de travailler moins.

Agacé, il dégrafa sa cape et la jeta sur un canapé avant de se précipiter sur le bar et se servir un verre de whisky pur feu. Il le vida d'un trait et ignorant la brûlure dans sa gorge, il s'en resservit un deuxième immédiatement.

L'alcool se répandit rapidement dans son sang, calmant un peu les tremblements de ses mains. Il avait rêvé. C'était une illusion et rien d'autre. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

 _-Malefoy, qu'avez-vous fait ?_

 _\- C'est une avancée spectaculaire dans la génétique magique, Monsieur ! C'est…_

 _\- C'est une aberration ! Vous savez comme moi que l'expérimentation génétique est interdite !_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Il est hors de question que l'Institut finance et approuve ce genre de recherches ! Détruisez-le !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais c'est…_

 _\- J'ai dit : détruisez-le ! Ainsi que toutes vos notes. Personne ne doit jamais savoir ce que vous avez fait._

 _\- Oui, Monsieur._

 _\- Une dernière chose, Malefoy. Vous êtes viré._

Il avait obéi. Sous l'œil inquisiteur de son supérieur, il avait détruit tout son travail. Ses notes, ses croquis, ses rapports d'expérimentation. Et la fiole contenant le sujet. Puis, il avait rassemblé le reste de ses affaires et il était parti. Le mois d'après, il créait son propre laboratoire, convaincu de pouvoir reprendre ses recherches. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais fait. Oh, il se souvenait parfaitement de tout, là n'était pas le problème. Ses notes étaient intactes dans sa tête. Mais il ne disposait plus du matériel génétique nécessaire, ou du moins d'une partie de celui-ci. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il se sentait incapable d'en utiliser un autre. Il s'y refusait même.

Draco inspira longuement, le cœur et les nerfs un peu plus calmes. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. La fiole avait été détruite. Ce qu'il avait vu au Chemin de Traverse n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit, une réminiscence d'un passé qu'il cherchait à oublier et qui ne cessait de le hanter.

Son verre à la main, il alla s'installer dans un large fauteuil, près de la cheminée, face à l'immense sapin de Noël richement décoré. Il avait beau dire à son elfe qu'il ne voulait aucune décoration de Noël, chaque année, cette satanée créature parvenait à outrepasser ses ordres. A croire que la famille Malefoy était vouée à posséder des elfes désobéissants.

Ses récriminations moururent dans son esprit à mesure que le scintillement des lumières se reflétant sur les boules en verre l'hypnotisait.

 _-Arrête de rêver Draco et contente-toi d'enseigner les potions…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_

 _\- Rien du tout. Tu es très doué dans ce que tu fais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux te perdre dans des… théories fumeuses et irréalistes qui vont te décrédibiliser à coup sûr._

 _\- Ça n'a rien de fumeux !_

 _\- On est vraiment obligés de parler de ça ? Parce que là, j'ai terriblement envie que tu utilises ta bouche à autre chose…_

Avec rage, Draco fracassa son verre contre le manteau de la cheminée. L'alcool se répandit en longues traînées sur le marbre clair et éclaboussa les flammes qui protestèrent en ronflant bruyamment.

-J'avais réussi, Potter, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tu me croyais trop médiocre… et pourtant, j'y étais arrivé.

Le carillon de l'entrée le coupa dans ses réflexions. Qui pouvait bien se présenter à une heure aussi tardive ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 décembre 2019 – Maison de Harry Potter, Pré-au-Lard**

L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Harry tanguait entre éveil et somnolence. Il nota vaguement qu'au sommet du sapin, l'étoile de cristal semblait briller de plus en plus fort. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que ce n'était pas une impression. L'artefact éclairait la pièce quasiment comme en plein jour. Il y eut ensuite un flash de lumière, puis plus rien.

Enfin, plus rien… c'était relatif.

Devant le sapin, se tenait un jeune garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux ébène. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge.

-Putain de merde ! jura Harry en sursautant. Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? s'écria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Compliqué ? Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Me dire ton nom ou ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas de nom. En fait… je n'existe pas.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu es là, dans mon salon et je te parle ! Tu existes !

\- Disons plutôt que je n'existe pas dans ton monde.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu viens du futur ou une connerie de ce genre ?

\- Non, je ne viens pas du futur. Je n'existe pas dans le futur non plus. Je viens d'une dimension parallèle. Une dimension où j'existe mais seulement si on veut me donner une existence.

\- Hein ?

Le jeune garçon soupira. C'était pas gagné.

-Harry, tu es un sorcier… tu pratiques la magie… ne peux-tu pas admettre qu'il y a des choses qui dépassent la raison et la logique et les accepter pour ce qu'elles sont ?

\- Peut-être mais… j'ai appris à me méfier des types sortis de nulle part et qui me disent qu'ils existent sans exister !

\- Je ne suis pas une menace. Je suis simplement venu t'aider à comprendre certaines choses.

\- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

\- La raison pour laquelle Draco n'est jamais revenu.

Harry vacilla. Il tenta de masquer son trouble et raffermir la prise sur sa baguette mais il n'y parvint pas.

-Qui es-tu ? répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis vous. Je suis toi et lui.

\- Ok, je capitule.

Il baissa sa baguette et se laissa retomber dans le divan, la tête entre les mains. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Je suis devenu fou ! Il a fini par me rendre fou !

\- Tu n'es pas fou, dit le garçon d'une voix douce. Tu as juste besoin de comprendre.

Harry redressa la tête et fixa le jeune garçon avec des yeux humides.

-Il m'a quitté ! Il est parti parce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ! Un certain Lee Osmond, un chercheur qui travaillait avec lui à l'Institut de Recherches Magiques à Lausanne. Il l'a rencontré pendant son stage à l'été 2011. Quand il est rentré au mois d'août, pour m'annoncer qu'il y retournait pour trois mois supplémentaires, il savait déjà qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il m'a menti et il est parti comme un lâche. C'est tout ce qu'i comprendre !

\- Non, Harry. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est pourquoi il t'a quitté pour un autre alors qu'il t'aimait comme un fou. Comme il n'a jamais aimé Lee ou tous les autres qui sont passés après lui.

Harry soupira et fit un vague signe de la main, comme pour inviter le garçon à continuer son explication. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Il se contenta de faire tourner ses mains l'une au-dessus de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une sphère laiteuse apparaisse sur sa paume.

-C'est quoi, ça ? réagit Harry. Si c'est une prophétie, je te préviens, tu peux la garder ! J'en ai ma claque des prophéties !

\- Ce n'est pas une prophétie, contra calmement le garçon. Juste un souvenir.

Il laissa tomber la sphère sur le sol. Elle ne se brisa pas mais se désagrégea en une brume fine et opaque, au milieu de laquelle Harry pouvait distinguer des images. Quand celles-ci se firent nettes, il se reconnut, Draco et lui, allongés l'un contre l'autre dans un lit, un drap couvrant à peine leurs corps nus.

Harry eut un moment de panique, espérant de tout cœur que le souvenir ne concerne pas l'une des séances de sexe torride dont Draco et lui étaient coutumiers. Il ne voulait en aucun cas visionner une telle chose en présence d'un adolescent. Fort heureusement, la scène semblait se dérouler juste après.

 _-Tu te souviens, la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour ?_

 _\- Comment pourrais-je oublier ! Le 1_ _er_ _janvier. Tu avais débarqué à une heure du matin, soi-disant pour me souhaiter une bonne année. La vérité, c'était que tu voulais seulement savoir si j'avais résisté au charme de Charlie Weasley ! Merci pour ta confiance !_

 _\- Tu avais passé dix jours en compagnie d'un type qui faisait tout pour te mettre le grappin dessus !_

 _\- J'ai passé dix jours à me remémorer le prodigieux baiser qu'on avait échangé et à espérer obtenir davantage à mon retour._

 _\- Tu n'as pas été déçu._

 _\- Certainement pas !_

 _\- Moi, je me rappelle de ton fils… quand il a débarqué au matin dans ta chambre et qu'il nous a demandé si on avait fait un bébé._

Le Harry du souvenir se mit à rire et le Harry du présent ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

 _-Sacré Albus ! Son copain, Liam Finnigan, lui avait raconté que pour faire des bébés, les adultes devaient se mettre tout nu dans un lit. Je me rappelle sa petite bouille toute déçue quand je lui ai dit que ça ne fonctionnait que pour un homme et une femme. Ça l'a bien plus tracassé que le fait que son père soit en couple avec un autre homme !_

Harry vit Draco esquisser un rictus tendu, puis se mordre la lèvre comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire et comment le dire. Instantanément, il se rappela ce qui allait suivre.

 _-Ce serait possible, tu sais, dit Draco tout bas._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Que deux hommes puissent avoir un enfant._

 _\- Bah oui… en adoptant ou en recourant à une mère porteuse._

 _\- Non. Je parle d'un enfant à eux. Une combinaison de leurs ADN._

 _\- C'est n'importe quoi…_

 _\- Harry, la vie résulte d'une combinaison de chromosomes et de la division des cellules. Les moldus l'ont bien compris et ont développé depuis longtemps un système de procréation in vitro. Je suis sûr qu'en combinant cette technique avec la magie, on pourrait créer la vie avec seulement du matériel génétique masculin ! Tu imagines la révolution ?_

 _\- Ce que tu dis est impossible !_

 _\- Avec la magie, rien n'est impossible. J'y ai réfléchi. J'ai déjà fait quelques recherches et quand je serai à l'Institut, je pourrai…_

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu veux intégrer ton fichu Institut, s'énerva Harry. Pour faire des expériences ?_

 _\- Pour faire progresser la recherche magique, contra Draco, énervé à son tour. Ce serait une avancée spectaculaire ! Je serai le premier qui…_

 _\- C'est donc ça, coupa Harry. La gloire et la célébrité !_

 _\- Tu n'y es pas du tout !_

 _\- Arrête de rêver Draco et contente-toi d'enseigner les potions…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_

 _\- Rien du tout. Tu es très doué dans ce que tu fais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux te perdre dans des… théories fumeuses et irréalistes qui vont te décrédibiliser à coup sûr._

 _\- Ça n'a rien de fumeux !_

 _\- On est vraiment obligés de parler de ça ? Parce que là, j'ai terriblement envie que tu utilises ta bouche à autre chose…_

Harry n'avait pas besoin de regarder le souvenir pour se rappeler que Draco s'était levé. Il avait prétexté être en retard pour donner son cours et avait regagné ses appartements.

Après quelques instants, la brume se dissipa.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? demanda Harry avec amertume. Que Draco m'a quitté parce que je ne croyais pas en ses élucubrations ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je vais te montrer autre chose.

Le jeune homme forma une autre sphère lumineuse entre ses mains qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Le même écran brumeux se forma devant Harry. Il voyait Draco, debout dans une grande pièce, somptueusement aménagée. Une femme d'une grande élégance était assise sur un canapé, face à lui.

 _-Mère, je suis venu vous annoncer quelque chose. Je préfère vous le dire moi-même plutôt que vous ne l'appreniez pas la Gazette._

 _\- Bien. Je t'écoute._

 _\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec qui j'espère bien passer le reste de ma vie._

 _\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un homme._

 _\- Oui. J'ai décidé de ne plus cacher cet aspect-là de ma vie._

 _\- De toute façon, c'était un secret de polichinelle. Et de qui s'agit-il ?_

 _\- Harry Potter._

Harry vit la toujours si impassible Narcissa Malefoy écarquiller les yeux. Elle porta une main à sa gorge, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

 _-Si je m'attendais à cela, finit-elle par murmurer._

 _\- C'est bien pourquoi j'ai préféré vous l'annoncer moi-même. Et avant que vous ne protestiez, sachez que je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit de sang-mêlé, qu'il fréquente les Weasley ou qu'il…_

 _\- Je ne te reproche rien, Draco._

 _\- Non ?_

 _\- Je suis simplement étonnée. Tu le haïssais tellement…_

 _\- Je haïssais un garçon dont j'étais jaloux parce que je ne le connaissais pas et qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il est devenu. Ces deux dernières années, j'ai appris le connaître. Et à l'aimer._

 _Narcissa se leva. Même si elle ne fustigeait pas son fils, elle ne semblait pas réjouie pour autant._

 _-Te rends-tu compte de ce à quoi tu t'exposes ?_

 _\- Oui. Parfaitement._

 _\- Il est le héros du monde sorcier. Toi, le fils d'un mangemort exécuté. Votre couple sera la cible de tous les commérages et de toutes les critiques._

 _\- Je sais, mais je me moque éperdument de l'avis des autres._

 _\- Je m'en doute. Mais et du sien ?_

 _Draco baissa la tête, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Une voile de tristesse passa sur son visage. Il soupira._

 _-C'est… compliqué. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit fier de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille un matin en ayant honte de vivre au côté d'un simple professeur de potions._

 _\- Lui-même est enseignant au même titre que toi. La célébrité l'aurait-elle rendu snob ?_

 _\- Certainement pas. Je voudrais juste lui montrer que je suis capable de faire le bien, tout comme lui._

 _\- C'est une ambition louable._

 _\- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre ma carrière d'enseignant entre parenthèses, durant quelques mois pour entrer à l'Institut de Recherches Magiques de Lausanne. J'ai… un projet… qui pourrait changer la vie de milliers de sorciers. C'est… enthousiasmant ! J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction quand je lui en parlerai ! J'espère tellement qu'il me soutiendra !_

 _Narcissa sourit avec indulgence._

 _-Voyant comme tu sembles passionné par ce projet, il ne pourra que te soutenir, j'en suis sûre._

Le souvenir s'évapora lentement, laissant Harry complètement abattu.

-Comme tu peux le voir, dit le garçon, Draco ne voulait ni gloire, ni célébrité. Il voulait ta reconnaissance. Il voulait que tu puisses être fier de lui.

\- Mais j'étais fier de lui ! Je… je savais parfaitement qu'il avait l'étoffe pour être un grand chercheur, qu'il était capable de réaliser des choses exceptionnelles !

\- Pourquoi ne le lui as-tu pas dit ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de baisser la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, souffla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille… ailleurs… là où il aurait rencontré des tas de gens exceptionnels, bien plus intelligents que moi… Je croyais qu'en minimisant ce qu'il faisait, il aurait abandonné son projet.

\- Mais ça été l'inverse.

Harry haussa les épaules. Si ce gamin était venu pour le faire culpabiliser, c'était réussi. Et manifestement, il n'avait pas fini. Toujours avec les mêmes gestes fluides, le jeune garçon forma une nouvelle sphère au creux de sa paume, sauf qu'au lieu d'être blanche, elle était bleue.

-Ecoute, dit Harry. Je crois que ça suffit… j'ai compris le message. Je n'ai pas besoin de visualiser un autre souvenir et me rendre compte que j'ai bien merdé… ok ?

\- Ceci n'est pas un souvenir. C'est une autre... possibilité.

\- Une autre possibilité ?

\- Nos vies se construisent en fonction des choix que nous faisons. Je t'offre la possibilité de voir ce que ta vie aurait été si Draco et toi aviez posé des choix différents.

\- Non mais tu es malade ? Tu espères vraiment que je vais me torturer à regarder une vie meilleure que j'aurais pu avoir et qui n'existera jamais ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que cette possibilité était meilleure… Je dis simplement qu'elle peut exister. Si tu le souhaites.

Harry regardait le garçon avec incrédulité. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cet étrange entretien, il l'observa vraiment. Ses cheveux ébène en bataille. Ses traits fins, son nez un peu pointu, ses lèvres pleines et délicatement ourlées. Et ses yeux. Gris. Froids, limpides et pourtant animés d'une petite lueur moqueuse.

-C'est impossible, chuchota Harry en portant la main à sa bouche. C'est… impossible.

\- Avec la magie, rien n'est impossible.

\- Mais… tu… tu as dit que tu n'existais pas…

\- C'est vrai. Draco a été forcé de me détruire quand je n'étais encore qu'une cellule souche, enfermée dans une fiole. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Ce que tu vois, c'est ce que je suis dans une autre dimension.

\- Oh Merlin, s'étouffa Harry en pleurant.

\- Ne sois pas triste Harry. Je ne peux pas te la montrer car cette dimension-là n'appartient qu'à Draco et lui seul a le droit de la choisir, mais tu dois me faire confiance quand je te dis qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux que je ne sois jamais venu au monde.

Le visage du garçon se fit soudain tellement sérieux qu'il semblait avoir pris dix ans de plus.

-Dans… dans cette réalité que tu tiens, dit Harry, péniblement, j'ai… j'ai fait le choix de soutenir Draco ?

\- En effet.

\- Et pourtant, tu n'existes pas ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout changement dans un destin, si minime soit-il, peut avoir des répercussions insoupçonnées. Pas seulement sur ta vie ou celle de Draco, mais également sur celles de tous ceux qui vous entourent.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu le découvriras par toi-même.

Le jeune garçon tendit le bras, lui offrant de prendre la sphère. Harry n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour s'en emparer.

-Cette vie… peut vraiment devenir réelle ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Oui. Si tu la choisis. Et Draco aussi. Vous devez la choisir ensemble. C'est la seule condition.

\- Draco ? Mais quand… comment pourrais-je savoir…

\- Tu ne le sauras pas. Tu dois avoir confiance.

Harry ferma les yeux. Comme s'il ne maîtrisait plus son propre corps, il avança la main, lentement. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la surface tiède de la sphère, il eut l'impression d'être emporté au cœur d'un typhon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 décembre 2019 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Le carillon résonna une seconde fois.

Agacé, Draco traversa le hall d'un pas vif et ouvrit sa porte avec humeur.

-Qui que vous soyez, je ne saurais tolérer que…

\- Je pense que ceci vous appartient.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Sur son perron se trouvait le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse un peu plus tôt. Il tenait en main sa canne à pommeau d'argent.

-Que fais-tu ici ? rugit-il. Comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'ici ? Tu es un enfant, tu ne peux pas transplaner !

\- Le transplanage n'est pas le seul moyen de transport.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi, mais tu n'auras rien ! Pas un gallion, pas même une noise ! Tu entends ? Maintenant dégage !

Il referma sa porte en la claquant violemment et s'y adossa en soupirant, espérant s'être débarrassé de ce visiteur inopportun. Il prit encore quelques instants pour recouvrer ses esprits avant de regagner son salon.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour l'argent.

Draco sursauta. Le garçon se tenait au milieu du séjour comme s'il était tout à fait naturel qu'il se trouve là.

-Putain de merde ! C'est quoi ton problème ? cria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette. Si tu ne veux pas d'argent, tu veux quoi ? Me rendre dingue ?

\- Draco…

\- Pas de familiarité avec moi ! Je ne le permets pas !

Le garçon le fixa de son regard sans âge.

-Moi entre tous, j'ai le droit d'être familier avec toi.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu m'as créé. Et parce que tu m'as détruit.

Draco recula, sous le choc. Sa baguette trembla légèrement dans sa main.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Le visage de Draco se fit plus dur.

-Alors, c'est donc ça, siffla-t-il méchamment. La vengeance. Tu es venu me tuer, c'est ça ?

Il jeta sa baguette par terre et celle-ci roula sur le parquet dans un bruit sec.

-Vas-y ! Je suis désarmé, je ne me défendrai pas ! Tue-moi ! Tu me rendras service !

\- Tu tiens donc si peu à la vie ?

Draco éclata d'un rire sans joie, presque cruel.

-La vie ? Quelle vie ? J'ai tout perdu ! J'ai de l'argent, du pouvoir, de la notoriété et pourtant, tout ce qui avait de l'importance, je l'ai perdu ! L'homme que j'aimais plus que tout, que j'ai lâchement quitté pour les flatteries stériles d'un beau parleur ! Mon fils que j'ai négligé pour mieux me consacrer à mon entreprise ! Mon travail, mes recherches, tout ce en quoi je croyais ! … Alors, non je ne vais certainement pas regretter un seul jour de cette misérable existence !

Son rire redoubla. Amer, caustique, effrayant.

-Oh Merlin ! Je suis complètement fou ! Ou bien je suis plus soûl que je ne croyais ! Me voilà à discuter de ma vie avec un gamin de… T'as quel âge au juste ? Et puis si tu es réellement celui que je crois… car tu es lui, n'est-ce pas ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois là, devant moi, à me parler ? Alors que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu t'écoulais gentiment dans le siphon d'un évier ! Hein ? Explique-moi ça !

\- Je n'existe pas. Celui que tu vois vient d'un autre possible. Un possible où tu n'as pas été contraint de détruire tes recherches.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant.

-Mais bien sûr... Et je suis supposé te croire ?

\- Tu es parvenu à créer une vie à partir de deux ADN masculins… pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas croire en des possibilités différentes ?

C'en était trop pour Draco. Il était au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Avec une grande lassitude, il contourna le garçon et alla s'appuyer contre le manteau de la cheminée. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Va-t'en, dit-il. Prends tout ce que tu veux. Mon argent, mes biens, ma raison, ma vie… je m'en fous. Va-t'en.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour prendre mais pour donner.

Le dos de Draco tressauta. Il riait et pleurait en même temps.

-Me donner quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi pourrait me donner ?

\- La chance de changer quelque chose. De faire le bon choix.

Draco se retourna et le garçon leva sur lui un regard rempli de douceur. Dans ses mains, il tenait deux sphères, l'une bleue, l'autre verte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco.

\- Deux possibilités différentes. Celle que tu choisiras d'explorer pourra se réaliser.

\- En quoi sont-elles différentes ?

\- Dans celle-ci, dit l'enfant en montrant la sphère verte, tu es resté à l'Institut de Recherches Magiques et tu as mené tes recherches à bien, jusqu'au bout. Dans celle-là – il souleva la sphère bleue – tu es revenu à Poudlard.

\- Et ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ni ce qu'il advient de toi et de ceux qui t'entourent, ni te dire si tu es heureux ou non. Ce choix est une épreuve, Draco. Tout dépend de ta décision.

\- Et si je refuse de choisir ?

\- C'est ton droit. Tout restera alors à l'identique. Je m'en irai et demain, vous aurez tout oublié.

\- « Vous » ?

\- Ton choix, ou ton absence de choix, déterminera ton devenir mais également celui d'autres personnes.

\- Harry ?

\- Fais ton choix, Draco.

Le garçon fit un pas en avant, présentant ses mains dans lesquelles reposaient les deux boules lumineuses.

Draco avança sa main. Il tremblait un peu. D'un côté, il y avait l'aboutissement de ses recherches, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. De l'autre, il y avait Poudlard. Et peut-être Harry.

Il soupira. Il avait toujours été lâche et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changerait. Il ne voulait pas choisir. Alors, il ferma les yeux et continua d'avancer la main.

Au moment où ses doigts touchèrent une surface lisse et tiède, il se sentit aspiré comme dans un typhon.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	2. Partie II - L'autre réalité

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre mais j'ai lu chacune d'entre elles avec un immense plaisir, comme toujours !**

 **Ewimonde93, avec quelques heures de retard, je te souhaite un très heureux anniversaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Partie II – L'autre réalité**

 **15 décembre 2019 – Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard**

Albus Potter courait comme s'il avait une meute d'inferi à ses trousses. A l'intersection d'un couloir, il évita de justesse Hagrid qui arrivait en sens inverse, trainant derrière lui un énorme sapin.

-Albus ? Tu vas bien ? demanda le géant.

\- Plus tard Hagrid ! J'ai cours !

Hagrid haussa les épaules en voyant le garçon s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Albus faillit encore glisser en dévalant l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, avant de s'arrêter, complètement essoufflé devant la salle de cours. Un groupe d'une vingtaine d'élèves discutaient joyeusement.

-Eh bien Potter ? Pourquoi as-tu couru comme ça ? demanda Sam Bronson, un condisciple de Serdaigle.

\- Il… Il arrive, haleta-t-il. Et… Ils… ils… se sont… disputés…

Aussitôt, une agitation indescriptible prit possession du groupe.

-Oh non !

\- Pas encore !

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Par Merlin, arrêtez de geindre et prenez vos places ! ordonna Rose Weasley. Il ne faut pas lui donner l'occasion de nous enlever des points !

Tous les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent devant leurs tables respectives, face à leur chaudron, leur manuel de potions consciencieusement posé à côté.

-C'est plus possible, chuchota Oliver Belby à Albus. Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ?

\- Faire quoi ? répondit Scorpius Malefoy. Tu crois peut-être que mon père est du genre à accepter que je lui fasse une leçon de morale ?

\- Toi pas, mais Potter…

\- Laisse tomber Oliver, dit Albus d'un air désespéré. Quand il s'agit du professeur Malefoy, mon père n'a plus aucun bon sens.

\- Taisez-vous ! les pressa Rose. Il arrive !

Effectivement, on pouvait clairement entendre un bruit de pas qui martelaient le sol avec force. L'instant d'après, Draco Malefoy entrait dans la classe, sa robe noire se déployant autour de lui comme les ailes d'un corbeau. D'un coup de baguette, il fit se refermer la porte du cachot qui claqua férocement.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, la mine sombre, il fit face à ses élèves, les examinant avec attention. Ceux-ci se tenaient droit, les mains derrière le dos, le menton relevé, parfaitement silencieux.

Draco louvoya entre les tables, à la recherche du moindre défaut, de la moindre imperfection qui pouvait justifier un retrait de points. Il ne trouva rien. Aucune cravate mal nouée, aucun lacet défait, aucun ourlet décousu, aucune tache suspecte sur un revers de robe.

Rien.

Ce qui décupla encore sa mauvaise humeur.

-Rangez vos manuels ! ordonna-t-il.

Les élèves se regardèrent avec étonnement. Pas de manuel ? Rose fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pris connaissance du programme de l'année – histoire de se préparer et de prendre de l'avance – et elle était certaine qu'ils devaient entamer la préparation d'un philtre d'aiguise-méninges. Page 394 du manuel.

-Qu'y a-t-il de compliqué dans ce que je viens de dire ? murmura Draco.

Aussitôt, les élèves sortirent de leur torpeur et firent disparaître les livres.

-Cela vaut pour vous également, Miss Weasley, dit Draco d'une voix soyeuse. Je sais que vous avez appris par cœur le programme de mes cours et que vous vous attendiez à réaliser une potion d'aiguise-méninges pour laquelle vous avez sans doute révisé la moitié de la nuit…

Il lui fit un petit sourire sarcastique.

-C'est fort dommage. Vous allez devoir… improviser. Alors, maintenant, rangez votre manuel avant que je n'enlève des points à votre Maison en raison de votre insubordination !

Draco retourna à son bureau, laissant Rose à son dépit, et agita sa baguette en direction du tableau noir. Une liste d'ingrédients s'y inscrivit.

-Qui peut me dire de quelle potion il s'agit ?

Trois mains se levèrent simultanément. _Evidemment,_ se dit Draco. _Potter, Malefoy et Weasley. Toujours les mêmes._

-Personne ? dit-il en tournant le dos à ses élèves. Vous êtes encore plus pathétiques que je ne le pensais.

\- C'est une potion de liquéfaction des entrailles, dit une voix assurée.

Draco fit face à l'élève qui venait de répondre.

-Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard, Monsieur Potter. Pour avoir parlé sans y être invité.

Albus allait se rebeller mais un coup de coude dans son flanc le fit taire. Il lança à Scorpius un regard noir que l'autre garçon ignora.

-Ceci dit, c'est effectivement une potion de liquéfaction des entrailles. Vous allez…

\- Professeur ?

Draco pinça les lèvres et inspira brièvement.

-Oui, Miss Weasley ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

\- Cette potion est une potion de catégorie A.7. D'après le décret d'éducation 78, elle ne figure pas dans le programme des cours de quatrième année, ni même dans celui de…

\- Miss Weasley, dit Draco en se plaçant juste devant sa table de travail.

Rose leva la tête. Elle était plutôt petite et son professeur la dominait de toute sa taille.

-Oui, professeur ?

\- Le Ministère vous aurait-il recruté sans que je ne le sache pour devenir Sous-Secrétaire à l'Enseignement ?

\- Non, professeur.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Alors, laissez la rédaction des décrets d'éducation à votre _maman_ et laissez-moi travailler dans ma classe comme bon me semble.

\- Mais… c'est interdit de…

\- Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle. Vous étiez prévenue que je ne tolérerais pas l'insubordination, Miss Weasley.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre et redressa dignement la tête. Avant la fin de la journée, elle aurait récupéré le triple des points perdus.

-Elle est incroyable, souffla Scorpius, rêveusement. Tu as vu comment elle lui tient tête… Par le caleçon de Merlin, Albus, je t'assure que ta cousine sera la prochaine Madame Malefoy…

\- Pas si ton père te tue avant, répondit Albus en faisant un signe de tête.

Scorpius détacha avec difficulté son regard de Rose Weasley, future Rose Malefoy, pour voir son père le fixer d'un œil noir.

-Monsieur Malefoy, peut-être pourriez-vous cesser de regarder Miss Weasley avec cet air d'amoureux transi et vous intéresser à ce qui se passe en classe ?

Les joues du jeune garçon prirent une teinte rouge brique et il serra les dents de colère. Son père allait lui payer ça.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il encore quelque chose à dire sur la manière dont je dispense mon cours ? demanda Draco.

Personne ne pipa mot.

-Bien. Dans ce cas au travail. Cette potion doit être prête dans deux heures, dit-il. Histoire que je la lui donne à boire au dîner ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au moment où son frère courait vers les cachots, James Potter en faisant autant vers une salle de classe du rez-de-chaussée.

-Tous aux abris ! cria-t-il en entrant dans le local. Il arrive et il est d'une humeur massacrante !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Franck Londubat.

\- Si je te dis grand, blond, prétentieux…

\- Oh merde ! s'écria un Poufsouffle.

\- C'est pas possible… ça arrive de plus en plus souvent ! se plaignit un autre.

\- Je sais, dit James en soupirant. Et je suis le premier à m'en plaindre.

\- Taisez-vous ! Le voilà ! dit Declan Finnigan en rejoignant sa place à toute vitesse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry Potter faisait son entrée dans la classe. Comme à son habitude, il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier mais une tenue moldue, composée d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche à petits carreaux et d'un pull vert foncé. Il jeta sur le bureau la veste en tweed qu'il tenait à la main et fit face à ses élèves.

-Sortez vos manuels !

Une vague de protestations, faible mais audible, secoua l'assemblée. En cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sortir son manuel signifiait ranger sa baguette. Donc, pas d'exercices pratiques. James souffla de manière peu discrète en se penchant vers son sac.

-Un problème Monsieur Potter ?

\- Non, professeur, dit l'intéressé non sans jeter un œil noir à son père.

Celui-ci l'ignora et inscrivit au tableau les mots _« viscera effundo »._

-Qui peut me dire à quoi correspond cette incantation ?

\- C'est un sort de vide-entrailles, professeur.

\- Exactement Finnigan ! approuva Harry avec virulence. Le sortilège de vide-entrailles fait partie de la famille des sorts de découpe, sa particularité étant qu'il s'utilise exclusivement sur des êtres vivants et non sur des objets comme un simple _diffindo_. Londubat ! Parlez-moi de ses effets !

Frank se redressa sur sa chaise et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Eh bien… hm… en fonction de l'endroit du corps où le sort est jeté, l'organe qui se trouve à l'intérieur est expulsé. Je… crois…

\- Parfaitement !

D'un geste brusque, Harry s'empara d'une chaise et la transforma en un mannequin d'un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, sans visage mais affublé d'une sorte de perruque blonde, ressemblant plus à une touffe d'herbe qu'à des cheveux. Pour faire bonne mesure, il recouvrit le mannequin d'une cape noire. Les élèves se jetèrent des regards perplexes, bien conscients de la ressemblance entre la potiche et leur professeur de potions.

-Voyons voir ce que cela donne en pratique, dit Harry avec un rictus mauvais.

Il se mit à tourner autour du mannequin comme un prédateur autour d'une proie. Lentement, presque avec grâce. Puis, sans crier gare, il jeta le sort à hauteur du bras. Ce qui sembla être du sang s'écoula de la blessure et goutta sur le plancher.

-Totalement inefficace, comme vous pouvez le voir, dit-il à la cantonade. Blackwell, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi ?

\- Heu… bah, m'sieur, il a l'air quand même un peu amoché votre mannequin…

\- Seulement une estafilade, dit Harry avec une moue agacée. Alors ? Pourquoi le sort n'a pas eu l'effet escompté ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas… d'entrailles dans le bras ? proposa une voix sur la droite.

\- Précisément Miss Sanders. Il n'y a que du muscle. Par contre…

Les yeux verts se parèrent d'une nuance de folie, tandis qu'il lançait le sort à hauteur de l'abdomen. Il ne passa rien pendant un instant, puis…

 _Blobglougblob… Ssschlop… splotch._

De faux intestins venaient de se déverser sur le sol dans un bruit mou et humide, parfaitement écœurant.

-HEEEEEUUUUURK ! s'écrièrent les élèves devant ce spectacle répugnant.

\- Impressionnant, non ? se réjouit Harry. Le plus drôle, c'est que notre _sujet_ est encore vivant et qu'il a conscience d'être en train de se vider de son sang !

James écarquilla les yeux. Son père avait reçu un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Ou bien un sort de confusion ? Depuis quand était-il aussi… frétillant quand on évoquait la souffrance d'un être humain ?

-Professeur ? dit-il en levant la main.

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter.

\- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer la différence entre ce sort et le _sectumsempra ?_

Le visage de Harry se ferma complètement.

-Vous savez bien, Monsieur Potter, que nous n'étudions pas les sorts de magie noire dans cette classe, dit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Pourtant, le sort que vous venez de nous montrer est tout aussi cruel, si pas plus. Et il produit le même effet : la _victime_ meurt en se vidant de son sang.

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous prie de…

\- Je me disais que vous étiez bien placé pour en parler… après tout, vous connaissez le sort…

\- CA SUFFIT !

\- … vous _savez_ ce que c'est de voir quelqu'un se vider de son sang, conclut James en défiant son père du regard.

\- Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter. Et une retenue demain à 20 heures, ici, dans cette classe.

James ne protesta pas. Il l'avait cherché. C'était un épisode de sa vie dont son père n'était pas fier. Il l'avait raconté à James pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'on pouvait tous commettre de terribles erreurs, lui y compris. Vingt-deux ans s'étaient écoulés et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se pardonner son geste. James s'en voulait un peu d'utiliser cette souffrance contre son père mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

-Bien, continua Harry d'un ton plus calme. Prenez vos manuels. Je veux cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur l'utilisation des sorts de découpe et la manière de s'en prémunir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence de la classe n'était plus troublé que par le grattement des plumes sur le papier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'heure du dîner fut accueillie par tout le monde avec soulagement, en tout cas par tous ceux qui avaient dû suivre un cours de potion ou de DCFM durant la journée.

A la table des professeurs, l'ambiance était plutôt détendue jusqu'à ce que deux retardataires arrivent, l'un par la porte située derrière la table, l'autre par une porte latérale de la Grande Salle. Ils avisèrent les deux sièges libres, l'un à côté de l'autre, et prirent place sans un mot et sans un regard. Aussitôt installés, leurs assiettes se couvrirent d'appétissantes victuailles et ils commencèrent à manger.

-Pomona, dit aimablement Harry à la voisine de Draco. Puis-je vous demander de me passer le sel ?

\- Heu… oui, bien sûr.

Interloquée, Pomona Chourave prit la salière qui se trouvait devant Draco et la tendit à Harry. Ce faisant, elle ne put faire autrement que de passer le bras par-dessus l'assiette du professeur de potions, l'empêchant de poursuivre son repas.

-Filius, auriez-vous la gentillesse de me passer le poivre ? demanda Draco au voisin de Harry.

Flitwick jeta un regard à Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne tendait pas lui-même le poivrier à Draco, vu qu'il était juste à côté de son assiette. Mais Harry semblait absorbé par la découpe méticuleuse de sa cuisse de poulet. Etant trop petit pour attraper l'ustensile, Flitwick ne put que le faire léviter vers son collègue.

-Vous avez fait un travail remarquable, Filius, dit alors Harry en tournant ostensiblement le dos à Draco. La décoration des sapins de Noël est sublime.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Absolument ! Vous avez une telle dextérité…

\- Oh, vous savez… c'est davantage une question de délicatesse que de dextérité…

De son côté, Draco avait engagé la conservation avec le professeur de botanique.

-Je ne saurais trop vous remercier pour les gousses de snargalouf que vous m'avez fournies, Pomona. Elles sont d'une rare qualité.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Par contre, vous devrez attendre encore un peu pour les feuilles de tentacula vénéneuse. Elles sont en train de faire leurs dents et ce n'est pas…

La conversation se poursuivit avec leurs voisins respectifs, sans qu'aucun des deux n'adresse la parole à l'autre.

A la fin du repas, ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter la Salle quand ils furent sèchement interpellés par Minerva McGonagall.

-Vous deux. Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'espace d'une seconde et suivirent la Directrice sans discuter. Malgré son âge, elle avait une démarche toujours aussi énergique si bien qu'il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver face à la gargouille de pierre.

-Boîte à flemme, murmura-t-elle.

Harry étouffa un petit rire. Du coin de l'œil, il nota que Draco en faisant autant. Apparemment avec plus de succès car ce n'était pas lui que Minerva fixait d'un air mécontent.

-Ne riez pas, Potter ! Je voudrais vous y voir à devoir trouver un nouveau mot de passe tous les jours !

Elle releva le menton en même temps que sa robe et gravit prestement l'escalier en colimaçon.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son bureau, elle prit place derrière la large table en chêne ouvragé qui occupait le centre de la pièce depuis des siècles et que des dizaines de directeurs avaient occupée avant elle. Harry et Draco n'ayant pas été invités à s'asseoir, ils restèrent debout à l'instar de deux écoliers pris en faute.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez ! dit-elle. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'après autant d'années, je devrais encore arbitrer vos disputes !

\- Minerva, je…

\- Taisez-vous Harry ! Votre attitude est inadmissible ! Quand allez-vous enfin vous comporter comme des adultes ?

\- Nous avons eu un différend ce matin, c'est vrai, dit Draco mais il s'est déroulé en privé ! Et nous…

\- En privé ? répéta Minerva avec dédain. Mais je me moque bien des différends que vous pouvez avoir en privé ! Le problème, c'est votre attitude le reste de la journée ! A chaque fois que vous vous disputez, vous devenez insupportables avec vos élèves !

\- C'est faux ! s'offusqua Harry. Jamais…

\- J'ai le témoignage de dizaines de vos étudiants, parmi lesquels vos propres enfants !

\- Les sales petits cafards, marmonna Draco.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ecoutez Minerva, reprit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que les élèves ont pu vous dire mais…

Minerva leva la main pour le faire taire. D'un geste sec, elle prit un parchemin posé sur le coin de son bureau.

-Je ne compte plus le nombre de points que vous avez retiré aux différentes Maisons, ni le nombre de retenues infligées de manière totalement injustifiées…

\- Ce n'était pas injustifié ! réagit Draco.

\- Peut-être de votre point de vue Draco, mais pas du mien ! Nous sommes enseignants, nous devons sévir et infliger des sanctions uniquement quand cela s'avère utile dans un but pédagogique. Je ne pense pas que sanctionner Miss Weasley pour une question relative au programme des cours était nécessaire.

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta sous l'effet de la colère.

-Il n'est pas question qu'une petite demoiselle je-sais-tout vienne me dire ce qu'il convient que j'enseigne ou non !

\- En fait, si, Draco. Particulièrement quand, sciemment, vous faites confectionner à vos élèves une potion de liquéfaction des entrailles, classée A.7. et qui demande la manipulation d'ingrédients hautement dangereux !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

\- La ferme Potter ! s'énerva Draco. Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi !

\- Je te signale que mon fils suit ton cours ! Il est hors de question que…

\- Taisez-vous Harry ! Vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus ! coupa Minerva.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de dangereux !

\- Faire la démonstration d'un sort de vide-entrailles sur un mannequin sanguinolent et qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à Draco était totalement inapproprié !

Harry eut le bon goût de ne rien ajouter. Draco, lui, le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu… tu as utilisé un mannequin à mon effigie pour pratiquer un sort de…

\- Je parie que ta potion m'était destinée… alors comme ça on est quitte, souffla Harry.

Minerva expira d'un air réprobateur.

-Est-ce que vous vous entendez, tous les deux ? Vous êtes en train de régler vos comptes par l'intermédiaire de vos élèves ! Mais par Merlin, quel âge avez-vous ?

Harry et Draco baissèrent la tête, conscient qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire pour leur défense.

-Je vous préviens que si je reçois des plaintes de parents d'élèves ou pire, si la Sous-Secrétaire à l'Enseignement Granger-Weasley diligente une enquête sur le programme d'éducation à Poudlard, je n'hésiterai pas à vous licencier ! Jamais je ne laisserai l'opprobre s'abattre sur mon école à cause de vos gamineries ! C'est compris ?

\- Oui, Minerva, acquiescèrent les deux intéressés.

La Directrice se laissa tomber sur son siège, soudain affreusement lasse.

-Je savais que vous avoir tous les deux comme professeurs allait être compliqué, murmura-t-elle. Je me rappelle des premiers mois de votre collaboration… Merlin, j'ai cru que personne n'y survivrait ! Mais avec le recul, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mieux su gérer vos rivalités quand vous vous détestiez que maintenant…

\- Minerva, commença Draco…

\- Bon sang, s'écria-t-elle sans l'écouter, vous êtes mariés ! Vous n'êtes plus censés vous étriper pour un oui ou un non !

\- Les gens mariés peuvent avoir des différends, bougonna Harry en triturant son alliance.

\- Et puis, le fait que nous soyons mariés n'a pas fait disparaître nos caractères, dit Draco. Nous ne serons jamais un couple très… pacifique.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce qualificatif. C'était clair que rien n'était pacifique entre Draco et lui. Ni leurs disputes… ni le reste.

-Il n'empêche que je m'inquiète pour vous, soupira Minerva. Je vous apprécie beaucoup tous les deux, pas seulement en tant qu'enseignants, vous le savez, et je serais très… chagrinée si les choses devaient mal tourner entre vous.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

\- Eh bien… il y a des rumeurs qui circulent dans le Château, précisa-t-elle non sans un certain embarras.

\- Des rumeurs ? répéta Draco.

\- Oui. Des rumeurs de séparation.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent avec consternation. Ce fut Draco qui réagit le premier.

-Nous veillerons à ce que dorénavant, plus rien ne filtre de nos dissensions, dit-il sommairement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des copies à corriger.

Et il quitta le bureau sous le regard peiné de son mari.

-Désolé pour tout ça, Minerva, dit Harry.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée pour vous.

\- Il ne faut pas. Et je vous promets qu'à l'avenir, nous ferons attention.

Il fit un léger signe de tête pour saluer la Directrice et prendre congé.

-Harry, le rappela-t-elle avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Quoi qu'il se passe entre vous, j'espère sincèrement que vous parviendrez à le surmonter.

\- Merci Minerva.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry était persuadé qu'il trouverait l'appartement vide à son retour. Quand ils se disputaient, Draco se retranchait souvent dans son laboratoire et ne revenait que tard dans la nuit. Il fut donc étonné de trouver son mari, assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, en train de lire un roman moldu, une tasse fumante posée sur le guéridon à côté de lui. Il avait troqué sa robe de sorcier pour un pantalon et un pull à col roulé.

Harry s'avança prudemment, un peu comme s'il approchait un animal sauvage, et s'installa dans le fauteuil voisin.

-J'ai fait du thé au citron, dit Draco. Tu en veux ?

\- Non. Merci, dit Harry. Je pensais que tu serais à ton laboratoire, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

\- Je peux encore y aller, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Non ! Non… c'est bien que tu sois là.

Draco ne répondit rien et poursuivit la lecture de son livre.

-J'ai croisé les enfants en arrivant, dit Harry pour rompre le silence. Ils voulaient nous voir pour s'excuser d'être allés se plaindre chez McGonagall… quand ils l'ont vue nous apostropher après le dîner, ils ont eu un peu peur… Je leur ai dit de ne pas s'en faire. Que c'était plutôt nous qui leur devions des excuses. Et je leur ai demandé de repasser demain matin… parce que là, je pense qu'on doit parler, tous les deux.

Comme Draco ne répondait toujours pas, Harry soupira.

-Minerva a raison, souffla-t-il. On a vraiment déconné…

\- Parle pour toi ! répliqua Draco en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

\- Quoi ? Tout est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

\- Bordel Harry ! J'admets que j'étais en colère et que je me suis montré inutilement vache avec mes élèves, particulièrement avec Rosie… mais toi ! Tu as fabriqué un mannequin à mon effigie ! Pour illustrer un sort d'attaque ! Comment je dois le prendre, à ton avis ?

Draco s'était levé et arpentait maintenant le salon avec nervosité.

-Et moi ? s'insurgea Harry en se levant à son tour. Comment je dois prendre le fait que tu corresponds depuis des mois, peut-être des années avec ce connard de Lee Osmond !

\- Bon sang, tu ne vas encore parler de ça ! Et quand bien même, ce n'est pas comparable avec ce que tu viens de faire !

\- C'était juste une poupée Draco ! Un mannequin ! Un exécutoire ! Tu sais bien que je serais incapable de te faire une chose pareille !

\- En fait, non, je n'en sais rien, répondit Draco, froidement. Après tout, tu l'as déjà fait, non ?

Harry recula, sous le choc.

-Alors, ça c'est dégueulasse. Merde… je te savais capable des pires coups bas, mais là, je dois dire que tu fais fort.

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il savait qu'Harry ne se pardonnait pas de lui avoir lancé le _sectumsempra_ lorsqu'ils avaient 16 ans.

-Je suis désolé, dit Draco du bout des lèvres. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se rassit, complètement abattu.

-Draco, demanda Harry toujours debout derrière lui. Dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que tu es heureux avec moi ?

\- Quoi ? dit Draco en se retournant vivement. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Harry baissa les yeux et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Puis, il redressa la tête. Il ne regarda pas Draco, préférant contempler le magnifique sapin de Noël qu'ils avaient décoré avec leurs enfants, deux jours plus tôt. Ce jour-là, Harry s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux et que rien ne pourrait ternir ce bonheur.

C'était avant de découvrir les lettres…

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Regretter quoi ?

\- D'être revenu.

Draco soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Non, Harry. Je ne regrette pas. Je n'ai pas regretté une seule des minutes que j'ai passées avec toi depuis que je suis revenu. Même quand on se dispute.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu sembles dire à ton cher ami, Lee, dit Harry d'un ton aigre.

\- C'est faux. Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel à Lee. Ce que tu as pu lire dans ses lettres, ça ne veut rien dire… Il… il… il me charrie, c'est tout !

Harry haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

-Tu me mens et tu te mens à toi-même Draco. Je sais que tu regrettes d'avoir laissé tomber tes recherches et que tu restes sur un sentiment d'échec. C'est ce que j'ai toujours craint… qu'un jour tu me reproches tout ça…

\- Je ne te reproche rien ! Je suis revenu Harry !

\- Tu es revenu parce que je te l'ai demandé. Parce que je t'ai supplié.

\- Je suis revenu parce que je le voulais. Parce que ma vie avait perdu tout son sens sans toi.

Le silence plana pendant quelques secondes. Le temps qu'Harry trouve le courage de poser la question qui le rongeait depuis des années.

-Tu as couché avec lui ?

\- Harry, arrête…

\- NON DRACO ! TOI TU ARRETES ! DIS-MOI LA VERITE !

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent. Il ferma les yeux. Ils devaient avoir cette discussion. Ils auraient dû l'avoir il y a bien longtemps.

-Une seule fois.

\- Quand ?

\- Le 24 décembre 2011. La veille, les derniers essais de fusion des ADN avaient échoué. J'étais abattu et en colère. Lee m'a emmené dans un bar pour me changer les idées. J'ai bu beaucoup trop. Je me souviens qu'il m'a ramené chez lui parce que j'étais incapable de tenir debout. Je me suis écroulé sur son lit et j'ai dormi comme une masse. Puis le lendemain…

Draco déglutit péniblement.

-Il m'a embrassé. Une chose en entrainant une autre, on a couché ensemble. J'étais tellement mal et honteux que j'ai inventé une excuse pour ne pas revenir pour Noël comme je l'avais promis.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il le savait. Tout au fond de lui, il savait. Il l'avait senti.

-Donc, tu étais sobre, finit-il par dire.

\- Oui. J'aurais pu te mentir et te dire qu'on l'avait fait le soir quand j'étais bourré et que je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Mais non.

\- Oh, et ça change quoi ? demanda Harry avec un dédain forcé.

\- Rien. Ça ne change rien du tout.

\- Ça devait être quelque chose, dis donc ! Vu qu'il en parle encore huit ans après…

\- Je te l'ai dit… dans ses lettres, il ne fait que me charrier. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais été aussi mauvais au lit que ce jour-là…

\- Epargne-moi les détails, tu veux, grinça Harry.

\- Pourtant tu dois le savoir ! persista Draco. Je ne l'aimais pas ! Ce n'était qu'une connerie de besoin physique ! J'aurais pu baiser un potiron, ç'aurait été pareil !

\- SAUF QUE TU L'AS BAISE LUI ! cria Harry.

Draco souffla lourdement, à bout de nerfs.

-C'était il y a huit ans, Harry. Huit putain d'années au cours desquelles je ne t'ai pas trompé une seule fois ! Je n'en ai même jamais eu l'idée ou l'envie parce que… parce que… merde… je n'arrive même pas à exprimer tout ce que tu représentes pour moi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son mari. Harry croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude défensive.

-Je t'aime Harry. Je ne te le montre peut-être pas suffisamment ou pas comme il le faut, mais c'est la vérité. Et je me moque que mes recherches aient été un échec, je me moque de ne pas avoir pu révolutionner la génétique magique, je me moque d'être un simple professeur de potions… tant que je suis avec toi. Jamais je ne pourrai regretter d'être revenu vers toi.

\- Tu m'as trompé Draco, murmura Harry. Et tu t'es tu pendant huit ans.

Draco n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Avec mesure, il s'approcha de Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras mais ce dernier se détourna. Draco comprit parfaitement le message.

-Je resterai dans mon laboratoire cette nuit.

La minute d'après, la porte de l'appartement se refermait sans un bruit, laissant Harry seul avec sa peine. Il s'installa dans le canapé, les genoux ramassés contre lui. Les lumières du sapin qui scintillaient doucement ne parvenaient pas à lui réchauffer le cœur. Il se sentait vide et perdu. Puis il leva les yeux vers le sommet du sapin, vers l'étoile de cristal que Draco lui avait offerte en même temps qu'une déclaration d'amour des plus malefoyennes.

Elle brillait d'une lueur chaude et dorée.

 _Calor cordis._ La chaleur du cœur de celui qui offre, pour réchauffer le cœur de celui qui reçoit.

Draco et lui s'aimaient, il n'en avait aucun doute. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un enchantement pour le savoir. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour explosif et dévastateur que les années ne parvenaient pas à émousser. Ils s'aimaient comme ils s'étaient haïs. Entièrement. Sans concession, ni sur ce qu'ils étaient, ni sur ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils s'étaient acceptés mutuellement, tels qu'ils étaient. Avec leurs défauts, leurs faiblesses, leurs peurs et surtout leur passé. Un passé bien trop lourd pour des hommes de leur âge.

Quand ils s'étaient mariés, trois ans auparavant, ils n'avaient pas échangé les vœux de fidélité et d'amour éternel que l'on entend habituellement dans ces cérémonies. Ils avaient énuméré tout ce qui les opposaient, tout ce qui avait toujours alimenté leur rivalité, et avec un grand sourire s'étaient promis de ne jamais rien changer. Cette déclaration en avait surpris plus d'un. Mais elle n'étonnait pas ceux qui les connaissaient vraiment. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Gregory. Tous savaient qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Diamétralement opposés et irrémédiablement complémentaires.

Harry resta encore deux heures, blotti dans son canapé, les idées confuses, à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, à la décision qu'il devait prendre. Puis il poussa un profond soupir, se leva et quitta son appartement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pour la troisième fois ce soir, Draco traça un grand « T » sur la copie d'un élève de première année, en soufflant lourdement.

-Pffff… Ils sont vraiment désespérants de connerie, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il allait s'emparer de la copie suivante quand la porte de sa classe s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. La silhouette qui apparut dans l'embrasure s'avança vers lui à pas lents.

-Harry ? Mais que…

\- Non. Laisse-moi parler… s'il te plait.

Draco hocha la tête, indiquant silencieusement à son mari qu'il était tout ouïe. Harry s'appuya contre une des tables qui faisaient face à son bureau, l'air calme mais le visage fermé. Draco crut un moment qu'il n'allait jamais prononcer un mot tant le silence entre eux s'éternisait.

-Quand tu as voulu partir à l'Institut de Recherches Magiques, dit finalement Harry, je t'ai soutenu. Je t'ai encouragé. Car nul autre que toi ne méritait davantage cette opportunité. Pourtant, j'avais peur… peur que tu rencontres là-bas des tas de gens mille fois plus intéressants que moi. Des gens qui t'auraient compris mieux que moi, avec qui tu aurais eu quelque chose en commun…Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Tes lettres débordaient d'enthousiasme. Elles débordaient aussi de ce prénom… Lee.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Draco le vit se crisper légèrement mais resta silencieux.

-Plus tard, quand tu m'as annoncé que tu y retournais pour plusieurs mois, je voulais te hurler de ne pas y aller, de rester avec moi. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce qu'une fois encore, j'étais convaincu que tu méritais ce qu'il y avait de mieux… Tes lettres ont continué à me parvenir. J'y lisais l'avancée de tes travaux, de tes projets. J'y lisais aussi, bien malgré moi, la place de plus en plus grande que ce Lee prenait dans ta vie. Puis, il y a eu le Noël de cette année-là… ce qui devait être notre premier Noël ensemble. Tu devais rentrer. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu m'as servi une excuse tellement bidon que je me suis demandé comment tu avais pu croire un instant que j'allais la gober… Et la lettre suivante est arrivée. Et la suivante encore… Ta correspondance avait repris avec la même régularité que les mois précédents. Sauf que tu ne parlais plus de Lee, ou à peine. Et là, j'ai su. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais c'était là, en moi… presque viscéral. Alors, je t'ai écrit. J'ai mis mon orgueil en poche et je t'ai envoyé ce mot.

 _\- Reviens. Si tu tiens à moi, reviens_ , murmura Draco.

Harry acquiesça, le regard un peu perdu.

-Le soir de ton retour, dit-il à voix basse, on a fait l'amour. Cette urgence dans tes gestes, dans la manière dont tu as pris possession de mon corps…Tout en toi implorait le pardon…

Il soupira doucement.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler dès ton retour, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire… parce que j'avais l'impression qu'entre nous, c'était encore mieux qu'avant ton départ. Alors, j'ai fait taire mes doutes et mon angoisse, et j'ai avancé.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Un silence que Draco osa à peine briser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Harry avait toujours été un livre ouvert pour Draco, mais en cet instant précis, il ne parvenait pas à décrypter la moindre émotion sur le visage de son mari.

-Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Harry, c'est que je ne peux pas te reprocher huit ans plus tard, une chose dont je me doutais et dont j'ai délibérément choisi de ne pas te parler… tout simplement parce que je pensais que si je n'en parlais pas, ça n'existerait pas.

\- Harry, je…

\- Attends. Je n'ai pas fini.

Draco se tut. L'infime espoir qu'il avait pu ressentir venait de fondre comme la neige au soleil.

-Durant ces deux dernières heures, je n'ai pas arrêté de ressasser tout ça, de me demander quoi faire… je n'arrivais pas à prendre une décision, tout était si confus… ma peine, ma colère contre toi mais aussi contre moi-même, ma déception... rien n'était clair. Excepté une chose, une seule.

Harry leva les yeux sur Draco, et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, ils brillaient d'émotion.

-Je t'aime Draco. Je t'aimais il y a huit ans alors que je me doutais de ce qui s'était passé entre Lee Osmond et toi. Et je t'aime toujours aujourd'hui alors que je connais enfin la vérité. C'est…

Il leva les mains dans un geste fataliste avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps.

-Est-ce donc si désespérant ? murmura Draco.

\- Oui, ça l'est ! s'écria Harry. Parce que ça veut dire que tu es capable de me détruire ! Bordel ! Tu… tu me rends si… vulnérable !

Draco accusa le coup. Lentement, il se leva et contourna son bureau pour se placer face à Harry.

-Toi aussi, tu peux me détruire, dit-il calmement. C'est un pouvoir que nous détenons tous les deux. Et pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était ce qui nous définissait : notre capacité à nous nuire. Mais depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je vois les choses autrement. Certes, tu es ma plus grande faiblesse… mais tu es aussi ma plus grande force. Et je voudrais croire que je suis aussi la tienne.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu l'es, Draco. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas tirer un trait sur les huit années qui viennent de s'écouler. Parce que je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'en étant à tes côtés.

Draco ne put retenir une exclamation, à mi-chemin entre un rire et un sanglot. La seconde suivante, il avait comblé la distance qui le séparait de Harry et le serrait contre lui à l'étouffer.

-Nous avons été heureux tous les deux, souffla-t-il. Et je sais que nous pourrons l'être encore longtemps. Car notre force, c'est d'avoir toujours réussi à nous pardonner nos errements… Et puis, on s'est déjà pardonné le pire, non ?

\- Je sais, dit Harry en refermant ses bras dans le dos de Draco. Je sais… mais ça me fait mal… Ça me fait mal de savoir que ce type t'a touché, qu'il a posé les mains sur toi, qu'il… Oh Merlin…

Il s'accrocha un peu plus fort au pull de Draco.

-Il n'était rien pour moi, chuchota Draco. Ses mains ont peut-être touché mon corps, mais pas mon âme, et encore moins mon cœur. Ça, tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Tu as toujours été le seul et ça ne changera jamais.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes. Le cœur battant, Draco avait fermé les yeux, la joue enfouie dans les cheveux de Harry, comme pour mieux apprécier son pardon silencieux.

Puis Harry se recula légèrement, pour pouvoir fixer son mari dans les yeux.

-S'il ne représente rien pour toi, demanda-t-il, pourquoi as-tu gardé ses lettres ?

Draco se dégagea doucement des bras de Harry et s'en retourna vers son bureau, contre lequel il prit appui. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, en soupirant.

-Draco ? Pourquoi ? répéta Harry.

\- Par égoïsme, dit-il enfin. Par vanité.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je n'ai conservé que certaines lettres. Celles où Lee parle de mes recherches. Elles sont la preuve que je suis l'initiateur du projet, que c'est moi qui ait créé le sort de division de l'ADN, que c'est moi qui ait conçu la matrice magique dans laquelle la cellule allait prendre place ! Si un jour, un autre chercheur parvient à mener ces recherches à bien, je veux que l'Histoire se souvienne que c'est avec moi que tout a commencé !

\- Mais tout le monde le sait… tes notes, tes rapports, tes…

\- Tout cela est la propriété de l'Institut Harry. S'ils veulent faire disparaître mon nom, ils le feront.

L'expression du visage de Draco était à ce point douloureuse, que le cœur de Harry se serra.

-J'avais raison, murmura-t-il. Tu regrettes vraiment d'avoir abandonné tes recherches.

\- Peut-être… oui, admit Draco dans un souffle. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- La gloire et la célébrité ne m'intéressent pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que le nom des Malefoy soit enfin associé à autre chose que Voldemort. Mais par-dessus tout… je le faisais pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Je voulais te donner ce qu'aucun autre homme n'aurait pu te donner. Un enfant à nous.

Harry hoqueta de stupeur.

-Mais tu… tu n'en as jamais rien dit… je croyais que… c'était juste… Oh Merlin… pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Parce que j'avais échoué. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois déçu.

Disant cela, Draco avait détourné la tête et s'était éloigné de quelques pas.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler, dit Harry en le rejoignant et en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Il posa la joue sur l'épaule de Draco, se collant un peu plus contre son dos.

-Je n'aurais pas été déçu, Draco. Je ne le suis pas. Parce que j'ai Scorpius. Il n'est peut-être pas de mon sang mais il est de toi et je l'aime comme mon fils. Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose à l'égard de James, Albus et Lily. Je te soupçonne même d'aimer Rose et Hugo bien plus que tu ne le dis ! ajouta Harry avec malice.

\- N'importe quoi ! Ce sont des Weasley ! Jamais je ne pourrai…

\- Ah non ? Qui s'extasie toujours devant les talents de _Rosie_ , qui pense que _Rosie_ fera une excellente potionniste ?

Harry ne le voyait pas mais il était certain que Draco venait de lever les yeux au ciel avec une moue agacée.

-Oui, ça va… Il se pourrait bien que… j'apprécie cette gamine.

\- De toute façon, tu as intérêt ! rigola Harry. Scorpius en est dingue… alors…

\- Alors, on n'en est pas encore là ! Scorpius a quatorze ans. A cet âge-là, on s'entiche de n'importe qui !

Harry sourit devant la mauvaise foi de son mari. Il savait très bien que Draco appréciait Rose et qu'il ne désapprouverait jamais que Scorpius la fréquente. Il était seulement trop buté pour l'admettre.

Pour autant, il ne persista pas dans cette discussion, préférant revenir à un sujet plus important.

-Draco, dit-il doucement. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que nous avons quatre merveilleux enfants que nous aimons plus que tout et qui nous le rendent bien.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Ecoute-moi.

Harry le fit se retourner pour lui faire face, les mains fermement posées sur ses bras.

-La Magie est puissante et peut nous rendre capable de choses extraordinaires. Mais parfois, il faut avoir l'humilité de se dire que la Magie ne peut pas modifier l'ordre naturel des choses. Nous sommes des sorciers, Draco. Pas des dieux.

\- Tu penses que mes recherches étaient… dangereuses ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dis seulement qu'il est peut-être mieux que tes recherches n'aient pas abouti.

\- J'aurais pu rendre heureux des milliers de couples gays…

\- Draco… l'ADN, les liens du sang, continua Harry avec ferveur, tout ça c'est… ça n'a aucune importance, comparé à l'amour qu'on donne à un enfant. D'où qu'il vienne ! Tu sais… il y a des centaines d'orphelins qui ne demandent qu'à trouver un foyer aimant… comme le nôtre.

Draco sourit et prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime, Harry Potter-Malefoy, dit-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

Harry sourit à son tour et tenta d'approfondir le baiser. Draco esquiva et embrassa Harry sur la tempe, sur les joues et le long de la mâchoire, avant de déposer une série de petits baisers sur ses lèvres, sans jamais s'attarder.

-Embrasse-moi, supplia Harry.

Draco rit de son impatience et finit par s'emparer de sa bouche avec ferveur, caressant sa langue de la sienne, savourant son goût légèrement sucré.

-Tu as encore ton lit de camp dans ta réserve ? souffla Harry tandis que les mains habiles de Draco étaient déjà en train de déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en suçotant le lobe de son oreille. Où crois-tu que je reçoive mes amants, sinon ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry empoigna son entrejambe sans aucune douceur.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, Malefoy, murmura-t-il dangereusement, en accentuant la friction de leurs corps.

Un véritable brasier venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Draco. D'un mouvement brusque, il souleva Harry sous les cuisses, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et l'emmena dans la pièce adjacente à sa salle de classe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Au même moment, dans une salle désaffectée au deuxième étage**

-Tu es sûr que nous n'allons pas nous faire attraper ? demanda Rose pour la troisième fois.

\- Certain ! dit James. Ils sont tous les deux dans la classe de potions.

\- Et s'ils en sortent ?

\- Je le verrai immédiatement ! dit-il en brandissant la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait dérobée dans le bureau de son père.

James posa la carte ouverte sur un bureau afin de surveiller les allées et venues de son père et de Draco Malefoy. Pour l'instant les deux petits points à leurs noms se faisaient toujours face dans la classe de potions.

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que je fasse encore perdre des points à ma Maison ! se récria Rose, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Il t'a fallu à peine trois heures pour tout rattraper, objecta Albus.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour…

\- Hé ! Ils bougent ! dit Scorpius en regardant la carte. Mais… pourquoi ils vont dans la réserve ?

\- Mince ! s'exclama Albus. Tu crois que ton père a jeté un sort au mien et qu'il va l'enfermer là-dedans ?

\- Pourquoi ce serait mon père ? s'offusqua Scorpius. Le tien aussi pourrait…

\- Ils ne vont pas s'entretuer, rassurez-vous, dit James avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? demanda son frère.

Rose soupira avec exaspération.

-Oh bon sang, ce que vous pouvez être idiots par moments !

\- Ah oui ? s'énerva Albus.

\- Il y a un lit dans la réserve, dit-elle en articulant exagérément. Draco l'utilise quand il prépare des potions qui doivent être sous surveillance constante.

\- Et quoi ? Ça ne veut pas… Oh… conclut Scorpius en rougissant furieusement.

\- Oui, « oh », répéta Rose d'un ton moqueur. Bon, maintenant qu'il est établi que vos pères ne sortiront pas de la réserve de sitôt, on peut peut-être commencer ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici !

Les garçons s'assirent directement sur les tables tandis que Rose époussetait une chaise d'un air réprobateur.

-On aurait pu se réunir dans une de nos salles communes… c'est vraiment dégoûtant, ici, rouspéta-t-elle.

\- Impossible, dit Albus. Tu sais bien que papa a horreur qu'on discute de Draco et lui devant les autres.

\- Mon père, c'est pareil, renchérit Scorpius.

\- Ce sont des choses qu'on doit régler en famille, ajouta James.

Rose esquissa un petit sourire. Elle aimait se savoir suffisamment proche de ses cousins et de Scorpius pour qu'ils veuillent discuter avec elle des problèmes concernant leurs pères.

-Si nous sommes en famille, demanda-t-elle tout de même, pourquoi Lily n'est pas là ?

\- Lily est trop jeune, dit James d'un ton catégorique. Et puis, elle serait beaucoup trop affectée de savoir que papa et Draco ont des problèmes. Elle sait qu'ils se disputent souvent mais elle n'imaginera jamais qu'ils puissent… enfin, vous savez, quoi.

\- Elle finira par le savoir, dit Scorpius. Il n'y a pas encore de rumeurs chez les Gryffondor mais par contre, j'ai entendu deux Serpentards de sixième en parler l'autre jour.

\- Les Serpentards sont de vraies pipelettes ! s'énerva James. J'espère au moins que vous avez démenti, tous les deux !

\- Evidemment, dit Albus, mais ce n'est franchement pas évident quand ils se font ouvertement la gueule durant toute la journée !

James soupira.

-Je sais. C'est bien pour ça qu'on est ici. Pour essayer de trouver une solution.

\- Si on en croit la carte, dit Rose avec un sourire en coin, ils ont l'air d'avoir trouvé la solution eux-mêmes…

\- Ça, ça ne les empêchera pas de recommencer à s'engueuler cinq minutes après, dit James en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant qu'Albus ne dise :

-Bon, alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire de lettres ?

\- Papa les a trouvées dans les affaires de Draco, expliqua James. Elles viennent d'un certain Lee, un type avec qui Draco a travaillé quand il était à Lausanne, à l'Institut des Recherches Magiques.

\- C'était en quelle année ça ? demanda Rose.

\- 2011, dit Scorpius.

\- Et quel est le problème avec ces lettres ? continua Rose.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que papa s'est mis drôlement en colère quand il les a trouvées, dit James. Il a reproché à Draco de ne pas avoir été honnête avec lui, de lui avoir caché des choses.

Albus et Rose se tournèrent vers Scorpius, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard.

-Hé ! C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! réagit-il, sur la défensive. Je vous rappelle que je vivais encore à Boston à cette époque-là !

\- Vous pensez que Draco aurait pu... commença Albus, sans toutefois terminer sa phrase.

\- Aurait pu quoi ? termina Rose. Tromper oncle Harry ?

James haussa les épaules, tandis qu'Albus et Scorpius baissaient les yeux.

-J'ai dû mal à y croire, dit Rose en répondant à sa propre question. Draco passe tout son temps à Poudlard. Et quand il n'est pas à Poudlard, il vit à Pré-au-Lard avec Oncle Harry.

\- Oui… mais en 2011, il était à Lausanne, objecta Albus.

Scorpius soupira. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son père ait pu blesser Harry de quelque manière que ce soit.

-De toute façon, dit-il, à quoi ça nous avancerait de savoir ? Si quelque chose s'est passé, c'était il y a longtemps et ça ne regarde que mon père et Harry.

\- Moi je dis qu'il faut leur en parler, asséna Albus.

\- Non, dit James. Scorpius a raison. Si nous leur en parlons, ils vont se braquer et nous dirent de nous mêler de nos affaires.

\- Alors cette réunion ne sert à rien ! persista Albus. Je croyais pourtant qu'on était d'accord pour faire quelque chose pour les aider !

\- Et on va les aider, reprit James. Mais on devrait plutôt faire en sorte qu'ils se parlent entre eux, qu'ils se retrouvent, qu'ils se rappellent pourquoi ils sont ensemble.

\- Vous pourriez leur organiser quelque chose ? proposa Rose. Un dîner, une sortie, un voyage ? Mon père et ma mère pourraient vous aider…

\- Pourquoi pas ? approuva Albus. Je pense même que maman accepterait de nous aider aussi.

James hocha la tête.

-Et toi Scorpius ? T'en pense quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune garçon gigota quelque peu, hésitant à formuler sa pensée.

-Vous êtes tous d'accord pour dire qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble… je veux dire… personne ici ne pense qu'ils doivent se séparer…

\- Bien sûr que non ! réagit Albus. Ils s'aiment, ça ne fait aucun doute !

\- C'est certain, renchérit James. Papa est heureux avec Draco. Et nous, nous sommes heureux avec eux.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit Scorpius. Alors… je me disais… puisqu'ils ne veulent rien entendre, pourquoi ne pas leur montrer ce que nous, nous voyons ? Deux hommes qui s'aiment, qui sont bien ensemble, des pères attentifs, à qui nous faisons confiance, deux hommes qui comptent pour nous !

\- Leur montrer ? répéta Albus.

\- Oui. Par des souvenirs, collectés chez chacun d'entre nous.

Rose réagit la première.

-C'est une excellente idée ! Scorpius, tu es génial !

Le jeune garçon se rengorgea, bêtement heureux du commentaire de Rose.

-Ouais, c'est super ! approuva Albus.

\- Il y a juste un problème, tempéra James. L'extraction d'un souvenir est une opération délicate. Je l'ai déjà fait et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas évident. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous y arriverez. Quant à Lily, n'en parlons pas.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait-il les extraire pour nous ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Sans doute… mais qui ?

\- Maman pourrait le faire. Ou bien Tante Hermione, suggéra Albus.

\- Ça prendrait trop de temps, dit Rose. Et puis comment justifier que ta mère ou la mienne vienne à l'école à quelques jours de la fin du trimestre ?

\- Alors qui ? redemanda James.

\- McGonagall, dit Rose.

Les garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-McGonagall ? répéta James.

\- Parfaitement, martela Rose. Elle aime énormément Oncle Harry, et Draco aussi. Ma mère m'a raconté que lorsqu'ils ont dévoilé leur relation, plusieurs parents d'élèves ont crié au scandale et menacé de retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard. Une assemblée des parents d'élèves a été convoquée à l'initiative du Ministère. McGonagall a défendu Harry et Draco bec et ongles, disant que, depuis toujours, Poudlard véhicule des valeurs de tolérance et d'ouverture d'esprit et que ça ne changerait pas de sitôt. Elle a conclu en invitant ceux qui voulaient retirer leurs enfants à le faire, car elle préférait dépeupler son école plutôt que d'en faire un repaire d'esprits étroits et obscurantistes.

\- Wahou, dit Scorpius. Elle a eu du cran.

\- En effet, et elle a eu raison. Seuls deux élèves ont été retirés de l'école.

\- Bon, dit James. Alors, c'est entendu. Nous irons voir McGonagall dès que possible.

Tous approuvèrent. Ils regagnèrent ensuite leurs dortoirs respectifs, satisfaits et heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **22 décembre 2019 – Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard**

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Comme Rose l'avait pressenti, le professeur McGonagall avait été plus que ravie d'aider James, Albus, Lily et Scorpius à collecter leurs souvenirs. Ceux-ci étaient désormais scellés dans une fiole en verre ouvragée, elle-même déposée dans une boîte soigneusement enrubannée.

De leur côté, même si tout n'était pas résolu entre eux, Harry et Draco semblaient avoir momentanément enterré la hache de guerre. La fin des cours du premier trimestre se déroula donc dans une atmosphère paisible et joyeuse.

Nous étions le 22 décembre, la neige était tombée en abondance durant la nuit et une foule considérable se pressait dans la cour du Château dans l'attente des diligences pour Pré-au-Lard. Une grande partie des élèves rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes et se rendraient donc à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Les autres retourneraient à l'Orphelinat Les Maraudeurs, situé en bordure du village. Comme chaque année, Harry, Draco et leurs enfants iraient y passer l'après-midi en compagnie de Neville Londubat, le Directeur de l'établissement, et sa femme Hannah.

-James !

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir son père se frayer péniblement un chemin entre les élèves.

-James ! répéta-t-il. Où sont tes bagages ? Hagrid attend pour tout transporter à la maison.

\- Ma malle est dans la salle commune, répondit-il.

\- Tu as aidé ta sœur à faire la sienne ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- James ! s'énerva Harry. Ta sœur est…

\- Ma sœur sait parfaitement se débrouiller ! Après tout, c'est bien ce que j'ai dû faire en première année ! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été aidé, moi…

Harry leva les mains en l'air, ne voulant pas s'embarquer dans cette discussion avec son fils aîné.

-Ok, tu as raison… Et puis, s'il manque quelque chose, je pourrai toujours revenir. Après tout, nous n'habitons pas loin. Bon, où est ton frère ?

\- Avec Scorpius.

\- Et où est Scorpius ?

\- Avec Albus.

\- Par Merlin, vous allez me rendre fou, bougonna Harry en repartant au milieu de la foule.

En chemin, il croisa Albus, qui était effectivement en compagnie de Scorpius.

-Ah vous deux ! Allez rejoindre James. Il est là-bas, dit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main. Vous avez vu Lily ?

\- Elle est avec papa, dit Scorpius.

\- Ah, parfait.

Il s'éloigna, à la recherche de son mari cette fois. Mari qu'il trouva en grande discussion avec Connor Ross, le professeur d'Etude des Moldus fraîchement engagé depuis le début de l'année scolaire. L'homme était plaisant, plutôt beau et s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à Draco, du moins au goût de Harry. Sans égard pour la conversation qu'il interrompait, il entoura la taille de son mari d'un geste possessif et l'attira à lui.

-Mon amour, te voilà enfin ! Oh ! Désolé Connor, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-il d'un ton qui n'était pas désolé du tout. Les enfants nous attendent, murmura-t-il ensuite à l'oreille de Draco.

\- Bien, dans ce cas… à plus tard Connor, dit Draco. Princesse ? Nous y allons, dit-il à la fille de Harry qui bavardait avec une amie quelques pas plus loin.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour en sens inverse, Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry.

-Je peux connaître la raison de cette petite démonstration de possessivité ? demanda-t-il, un rien moqueur.

\- Ne te plains pas, répondit Harry, boudeur. Il fut un temps où tu ne me trouvais pas assez démonstratif.

\- Possible mais là… ta prestation manquait vraiment de subtilité. Bientôt, tu m'obligeras à porter une pancarte « propriété de Harry Potter ».

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que cet abruti de Connor comprenne que tu es marié et qu'il n'a rien à attendre de toi…

\- Non, mais tu t'entends ? Tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour céder à ce petit allumeur ?

\- Tu vois ! Tu le reconnais toi-même ! C'est un allumeur ! Alors pourquoi tu…

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? s'écria Lily.

La jeune fille s'était arrêtée et les regardait tous les deux avec colère.

-Lily, commença Harry. Ne te mêle pas de…

\- Si, je m'en mêle ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer pour un oui ou pour un non !

\- Lily, veux-tu te taire ? Tout le monde nous regarde ! siffla Draco d'un air mécontent.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on nous regarde, dit-elle plus bas, arrêter de vous disputer ! On a en assez ! James, Albus et Scorpius ne me disent rien car ils pensent que je suis trop petite pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passe, mais je sais qu'ils en ont marre aussi !

Sur ces mots, elle alla rejoindre ses frères en bousculant les élèves qui se trouvaient à proximité et qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène.

-Un problème, Monsieur Wilkins ? demanda Draco à un élève de septième année qui le dévisageait ouvertement. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre air de strangulot hors de l'eau.

\- Désolé, Professeur, dit l'élève avec un sourire en coin. Mais le trimestre est officiellement terminé. Vous ne pouvez plus me retirer de points avant le 5 janvier.

A cet instant, la neige au sol devait être moins froide que le regard de Draco.

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Wilkins, dit-il avant de fendre la foule, suivi par un Harry qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand elle fut certaine que tous les élèves étaient là, Minerva McGonagall pointa sa baguette magique contre sa gorge afin d'amplifier le son de sa voix.

-Les élèves qui rentrent chez eux avec le Poudlard Express sont priés de suivre les professeurs Hagrid, Chourave, Sinistra et Vector ! Ils prendront les diligences. Les élèves qui retournent à l'Orphelinat m'accompagnent, ainsi que les professeurs Potter et Malefoy et doivent monter dans les traîneaux.

Quelques protestations se firent entendre chez ceux qui étaient obligés de prendre les diligences.

-Pas de discussion ! tonna la Directrice. Je vous souhaite déjà à tous un joyeux Noël et de bonnes vacances ! J'espère vous revoir tous en pleine forme à la rentrée.

Les élèves la saluèrent en retour et s'égayèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha. Ceux qui se rendaient à la gare grimpèrent dans les diligences, inconscients pour la plupart qu'elles étaient tirées par des Sombrals, ces chevaux sombres et squelettiques que seuls ceux qui avaient vu la mort pouvaient apercevoir. Harry lui, les voyait parfaitement depuis longtemps. Comme tous ceux qui avaient connu la guerre.

Un bras s'enroula doucement autour de ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de cette étreinte réconfortante.

-Ils ont de la chance, murmura Draco qui savait très bien à quoi pensait son mari. Puissent-ils rester encore longtemps dans l'ignorance.

Harry hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire triste.

-Allez, viens, dit Draco en l'entrainant avec lui.

Ils montèrent dans le traineau où leurs enfants étaient déjà installés. Une minute plus tard, ils glissaient vers leur destination dans un tintinnabulement de clochettes et de grelots.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Orphelinat Les Maraudeurs, Pré-au-Lard**

Ce qui avait été autrefois la Cabane Hurlante était désormais une grande et jolie bâtisse en briques et en pierre, abritant un orphelinat. L'initiative en revenait à Harry qui avait souhaité que les enfants ayant perdu leurs parents durant la Guerre puissent être accueillis dans une structure chaleureuse, où, malgré la douleur de leur perte, ils pourraient grandir et s'épanouir.

Si aujourd'hui les orphelins de la Guerre étaient devenus adultes, l'institution avait continué à fonctionner car elle était devenue unique en son genre : en plus des sorciers, elle accueillait essentiellement des enfants cracmols, abandonnés en raison de leur déficience magique.

Le projet de Harry était de permettre à ces enfants d'obtenir dès le plus jeune âge une éducation de base : lecture, écriture, mathématiques, géographie et sciences. A partir de onze ans, lorsque les autres enfants entreraient à Poudlard, les petits cracmols recevraient au sein de l'orphelinat, un enseignement sorcier adapté. Harry estimait en effet que les cracmols pouvaient parfaitement apprendre les matières qui ne requéraient pas de pouvoirs magiques à proprement parler, telles que l'étude des runes, l'arithmancie, l'étude des moldus, l'histoire de la magie, la botanique ou encore la préparation de certaines potions.

Harry reçut le soutien inconditionnel de Minerva McGonagall et d'Hermione Granger-Weasley, Sous-Secrétaire à l'Enseignement. Mais malgré l'insistance de cette dernière, le Ministère de la Magie refusa de subsidier le projet.

Faisant fi des difficultés, Harry et Minerva persistèrent dans leur entreprise, faisant appel à la solidarité. Les professeurs acceptèrent de donner quelques heures de leur temps pour dispenser les cours à l'orphelinat, de même que les élèves de septième année qui n'hésitèrent pas à prendre sur leur temps de loisirs et sur leurs weekends.

Cette situation bancale perdura un peu plus de deux ans, jusqu'à un jour de février 2007 où un notaire se présenta à l'Orphelinat. Il expliqua à Neville Londubat que l'établissement recevrait dorénavant une rente annuelle de 5.000 gallions. Etant soumis au secret professionnel, il ne put dévoiler ni l'identité du généreux donateur ni la raison de son geste. Méfiant, Neville en parla à Harry, qui en parla à Hermione. Celle-ci fit immédiatement les vérifications qui s'imposaient. Il en ressortit que le notaire, un certain John Cody, de l'étude Cody, Syl & Associés, avait pignon sur rue dans le Londres Sorcier. Rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular, Neville accepta de bonne grâce cette manne providentielle qui permit l'aménagement de véritables salles de classe dans l'orphelinat et l'achat de matériel scolaire. Mais bien que la rente permette également d'assumer la rémunération d'enseignants extérieurs, les professeurs de Poudlard et les élèves de septième année souhaitèrent continuer à dispenser les cours eux-mêmes.

A peine les traineaux arrêtés en bas de l'allée qui menait à l'orphelinat, la vingtaine d'élèves qui y résidaient se précipitèrent vers la bâtisse. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement leur directeur et sa femme qui étaient venus les accueillir sur le perron. Bien que Neville et Hannah chérissaient tous leurs pensionnaires, deux d'entre eux reçurent une accolade un peu plus longue que les autres : Frank et Alice, leurs deux enfants.

Les derniers à s'engager dans l'allée mais pas les moins excités furent James, Albus, Lily et Scorpius, toujours heureux de revoir le couple, suivis par Draco, Harry et Minerva McGonagall.

-Soyez les bienvenus ! dit Neville, tout sourire.

Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et leur permettre de découvrir les décorations de Noël préparées par les enfants.

-C'est magnifique ! s'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! dit malicieusement Hannah, en leur ouvrant les portes d'un grand salon qui faisait office de pièce commune.

Autour d'un sapin abondamment décoré, des tables supportaient des plateaux de biscuits et de pâtisseries toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, ainsi que des pichets de chocolat chaud et de lait de poule crémeux à souhait.

-Par Merlin ! s'extasia le professeur McGonagall. C'est un véritable festin !

\- C'est une idée des enfants, expliqua Neville. Ils ont adoré faire la cuisine ! Je crois qu'en plus des cours habituels, nous pourrons dorénavant mettre « art culinaire » au programme !

\- Merci pour cet accueil Neville, dit Harry.

\- Oui, merci, confirma Draco. C'est…

\- Professeur Malefoy ! Venez voir ! Il faut absolument que vous voyiez ce que nous avons réussi à faire !

Draco ne put achever sa phrase car il fut pris d'assaut par trois petites filles qui l'attirèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Draco a toujours autant de succès à ce que je vois, sourit Minerva.

\- Les enfants l'adorent, confirma Hannah. Les filles surtout !

\- Sans blague ! renchérit Neville. Ceci dit, il a fait un travail extraordinaire avec Billy.

\- Billy ? interrogea Harry. Le petit caïd ?

\- Exactement ! C'est le petit rouquin que tu vois là-bas, en train de parler avec Lily et James. Il lui aura fallu quelques mois, mais Draco est parvenu à lui faire accepter qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien, comme il le croyait. Ou plutôt comme tout le monde le lui avait fait croire !

\- Draco m'en a parlé, dit Minerva. Ce jeune garçon avait seulement besoin qu'on lui redonne confiance en lui.

\- Et c'est ce que Draco est parvenu à faire, confirma Neville.

Ils discutèrent encore un bout de temps des progrès des enfants, en dégustant des biscuits et en buvant le délicieux lait de poule préparé par Hannah. Draco lui, avait définitivement été kidnappé par une horde de gamins surexcités.

-Bon, dit soudain Neville, avec un air extatique. Il faut absolument que je vous annonce la nouvelle !

Harry et Minerva le fixaient, attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

-Eh bien ? le pressa Harry, peu patient de nature.

\- Je vous ai parlé de mon rêve d'acheter le terrain voisin de l'orphelinat pour y construire une véritable école, ainsi qu'un terrain de sport ?

\- Oui, dit Harry, mais aux dernières nouvelles, c'était beaucoup trop cher. Même avec la rente…

\- Justement, l'interrompit Neville sur un ton de conspirateur. Il y a trois jours, le Notaire Cody est revenu.

\- Que voulait-il ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Verser 75.000 gallions à l'orphelinat.

\- QUOI ?

Neville était extrêmement satisfait de son petit effet.

-Vous avez bien compris. 75.000 gallions ! J'en suis encore tout retourné ! J'attendais de te voir Harry, pour avoir ton approbation et conclure l'achat du terrain avec le vieux Derviche.

\- Mon approbation ? Mais tu es le directeur ! Tu as tous les droits de…

\- C'est ton projet, Harry, répliqua Neville. Les Maraudeurs, c'est à toi qu'ils doivent d'exister.

\- J'en ai eu l'idée, c'est vrai, dit doucement Harry. Mais tout ça, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste de la main, c'est l'œuvre de ton généreux donateur.

\- Je me demande tout de même bien de qui il peut s'agir, dit Minerva en enfournant un énième biscuit au gingembre.

\- Je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui a été touché par la guerre, dit pensivement Hannah. Quelqu'un qui essaye de changer les choses pour que… tout ça n'arrive plus jamais.

\- Mais pourquoi rester anonyme ? demanda Minerva.

\- Peut-être parce que cette personne était du mauvais côté pendant la guerre… et que c'est une façon pour elle de se… racheter.

Au moment où Hannah prononçait ces mots, le regard de Harry se perdit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Draco était en train de parler avec animation avec Albus, Scorpius et un autre enfant dont il avait oublié le nom. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de son mari posé sur lui, Draco tourna la tête et lui fit un petit signe de la main en souriant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les enfants avaient décidé de laisser un peu de répit à Draco et ils entouraient maintenant Minerva et Neville. Harry profita de l'accalmie pour rejoindre son mari.

-Tiens, dit-il en tendant à Draco une tasse de lait de poule. Goûte donc ça, il est délicieux.

\- Merci.

Draco s'empara de la tasse avec précaution et but une gorgée du breuvage.

-Hmm, approuva-t-il. Presque aussi bon que celui de ta belle-mère.

\- Narcissa fait du lait de poule ? le taquina Harry, sachant pertinemment que Draco parlait de Molly Weasley.

\- Idiot, rigola Draco.

\- C'est toi l'idiot. Molly est seulement…

\- Molly te considère comme son fils, coupa Draco. Bien plus que ma mère ne le fera jamais.

\- Je n'ai rien à reprocher à ta mère…

\- Je sais, dit Draco. Elle t'aime beaucoup et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mais Molly Weasley, c'est différent. Ce sera toujours différent et je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et continua à déguster sa boisson.

-Je viens seulement de réaliser, dit-il après un temps, que Neville et toi avez le même notaire.

\- Cody ? Ce n'est pas étonnant. Son étude est l'une des plus connue et des plus sérieuse. Il s'occupe des affaires de beaucoup de familles de sorciers.

\- C'est lui que j'ai vu sortir de ton bureau la semaine dernière ? demanda innocemment Harry.

\- Oui. Je l'ai fait venir à Poudlard car il devait me faire signer des parchemins. J'ai vendu la maison de chasse du Falkirk.

\- Tu as vendu… ta maison de chasse ? s'étonna Harry. Mais je croyais que tu adorais cet endroit ! Et que tu adorais chasser !

Draco eut un petit rire désabusé.

-La région est belle mais la maison était une véritable ruine. Elle me coûtait de plus en plus cher en entretien. Quant à la chasse, j'y allais parce que ça me permettait de passer du temps avec mon père. Mais, soyons honnête, je n'étais pas doué… En fait, je ne pense pas avoir jamais réussi à tuer quoi que ce soit. Ou qui que ce soit, ajouta-t-il si bas que Harry dut faire un effort pour l'entendre.

Il préféra ne pas relever la remarque.

-Et tu l'as vendue un bon prix ?

\- Plutôt oui ! 175.000 gallions.

\- Oh.

Draco regarda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu peux me le demander, tu sais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que je compte faire avec cet argent, dit Draco. Nous sommes mariés, Harry. Ma fortune t'appartient également. Et je n'ai aucun secret pour toi.

Harry rosit légèrement. Même si sa propre fortune était appréciable, il était toujours embarrassé de savoir que, suite à son mariage avec Draco, il était désormais bien plus riche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Je te fais confiance, Draco, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais.

\- Et donc ? Tu en as fait quoi ?

\- 100.000 gallions sont déposés dans ton coffre à Gringott's. Ils attendent que tu les dépenses, dit Draco avec un grand sourire.

\- Draco ! protesta Harry. Tu sais bien que ça me gêne quand tu fais ça…

Draco soupira doucement.

-Harry, dit-il avec patience. Je suis riche, bien trop pour une seule vie. Alors je veux que toi et tes enfants vous en profitiez également.

\- Mais c'est Scorpius, ton héritier !

\- Scorpius _et_ toi, précisa Draco.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute, coupa Draco. Scorpius va hériter du Manoir et des terres qui l'entourent car la demeure de mes ancêtres ne peut revenir qu'à un héritier Malefoy par le sang. Même chose pour un certain nombre d'œuvres d'art et de coffres appartenant à mon père. Il est déjà millionnaire, exactement comme moi je l'étais à son âge. Sauf que contrairement à moi, lui ne le sait pas et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Alors, arrête de t'en faire avec ça !

Harry hocha la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, terminant de boire leur lait de poule.

-Neville a reçu une grosse somme d'argent, dit finalement Harry, à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Oh. Son donateur ?

\- Oui. 75.000 gallions.

\- Je suppose qu'il saura quoi en faire.

\- Oh ça oui ! S'il pouvait faire signer à Derviche l'acte de vente du terrain voisin dans l'heure prochaine, il le ferait !

\- Il va construire son école ?

\- Parfaitement !

Draco prit un air faussement renfrogné.

-Par Merlin, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre de donner cours dans ces salles de classe minuscules et mal équipées ! Encore un trimestre dans ces conditions, et je donnais ma démission !

Loin d'être dupé par son ton bourru, Harry sourit davantage. Il retira la tasse des mains de Draco et la posa en même temps que la sienne sur un guéridon à côté de lui.

-Mais que…

Draco n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Harry lui saisit la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Excepté devant leurs enfants ou des proches, ils se témoignaient rarement des signes d'affection en public. Tout au plus, les élèves et les professeurs assistaient à un frôlement de doigts, une main pressée sur une épaule ou un chaste baiser sur la joue.

Ce baiser-ci n'avait rien de chaste. Il était fougueux et possessif. Il déclencha des « ooooooh ! », des « rhoooooo ! » et quelques « beeeuuurk ! » parmi les enfants présents.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? murmura Draco quand son mari l'eut relâché.

\- Je t'aime, Draco, répondit Harry avec une ferveur inhabituelle.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, coupa Harry. Ce que tu fais pour ces enfants, c'est… c'est incroyable !

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Heu… oui. Je ne fais que leur donner quelques cours, tu sais. Ça n'a rien de très exceptionnel.

\- Tu fais bien plus que ça.

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la refermera. Il exhala un petit soupir résigné.

-Alors, tu sais.

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas le dire à Neville ? Et à Minerva ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Alors, je ne dirai rien.

\- Merci.

Harry prit la main de Draco et la serra doucement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais aucun secret pour moi… mais ça, c'en est un.

\- Je sais, murmura Draco. C'est juste que… je ne voulais pas que… je n'en sais rien, en fait. Peut-être que j'avais peur que tu te méprennes sur moi. Je ne suis pas un saint, tu sais… Je ne le serai jamais. Le fait que je donne quelques gallions à un orphelinat n'y change rien. Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes pour une mauvaise raison.

\- Je ne me méprends pas sur toi, Draco, dit Harry avec un air mutin. Et je t'aime pour ce que tu es réellement : un chieur à temps complet !

\- Sale petit morveux binoclard ! râla Draco en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans le plexus.

Puis il éclata de rire. L'instant d'après, il serrait Harry contre lui.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, trois garçons les regardaient en souriant.

-On dirait qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de nous finalement, dit Scorpius.

\- Je crois que si, contra James. Ils auront toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour leur rappeler de temps en temps qu'ils ne sont heureux que l'un avec l'autre.

\- On s'y emploiera aussi souvent qu'il le faut, ajouta Albus.

A cet instant, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur les autres professeurs qui revenaient de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient suivis par Hagrid qui portait un énorme sac rempli de plusieurs dizaines de paquets cadeaux.

-Joyeux Noël les enfants ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix grave et puissante.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce tandis que les pensionnaires des Maraudeurs se précipitaient vers lui en riant.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Partie III - L'heure du souvenir

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires si positifs ! Une fois encore, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu alors que vous, vous prenez gentiment le temps de laisser une review. Je me rattraperai dès que la fic sera entièrement publiée, c'est promis.**

 **Je vous souhaite de passer un bon réveillon !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Partie III – L'heure des souvenirs et l'heure du choix**

 **24 décembre 2019 – Maison de Harry et Draco Potter-Malefoy, Pré-au-Lard**

Harry papillonna des yeux, réveillé par la lumière blanche qui filtrait doucement au travers des persiennes. Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et tâtonna à la recherche de la petite pendule qui lui servait de réveil. Il l'approcha suffisamment de lui pour pouvoir lire l'heure sans chausser ses lunettes.

10 heures du matin.

En soupirant, il la reposa sur le meuble et se retourna vers le corps chaud allongé tout contre lui.

-Draco, murmura-t-il.

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réaction, il passa doucement la main dans les cheveux blonds avant de glisser sur la joue tiède et légèrement râpeuse.

-Draco, répéta-t-il. Il faut se lever.

\- Grmmpfff, protesta l'intéressé.

\- Je sais, moi aussi, mais on doit vraiment se lever.

Draco finit par soulever une paupière, dévoilant un orbe gris, assombri de sommeil.

-Tu as une idée de l'heure à laquelle on s'est endormis, Potter ? ronchonna-t-il en se calant un peu plus étroitement contre Harry, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

\- Tu as raison, soupira Harry d'un air mélodramatique. On n'a plus l'âge pour baiser toute la nuit…

\- Parle pour toi ! réagit Draco, désormais parfaitement réveillé.

Disant cela, il avait redressé la tête, fixant son mari avec un courroux évident. Harry sourit à cette vision dont il était le seul à pouvoir profiter et dont il ne se lasserait jamais : celle d'un Draco complètement échevelé.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il voyant le regard un peu rêveur de Harry.

\- Rien… je me disais seulement que tu es incroyablement beau quand tu es dépeigné.

\- Seulement quand je suis dépeigné ? questionna Draco d'une voix soyeuse.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Draco était définitivement la personne la plus narcissique qu'il connaissait. Mais son rire se perdit bientôt dans un baiser exigeant et annonciateur de délicieux tourments.

-Draco, souffla Harry tandis que des dents lui mordillaient la peau tendre du cou. On… on n'a pas le temps… on doit…

\- Bien sûr que si, on a le temps…

\- On reçoit pas moins de vingt personnes à dîner pour le réveillon… ça ne se fera pas tout seul !

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre, glissant sournoisement sous le drap jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

-Draco, protesta Harry. Je t'ai dit que… Ooooh Merlin !

\- PAPA ? DRACO ? VOUS ETES REVEILLES ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant la voix d'Albus et les coups frappés à la porte.

-ET PRESENTABLES ? rajouta James.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Harry qui avait toujours la tête de Draco coincée entre les cuisses.

\- ON N'A PAS ENTENDU. ON PEUT ENTRER OU PAS ? demanda Scorpius.

\- NOOON ! rugit Draco qui se releva d'un coup, s'empêtrant dans les draps en même temps.

\- ON A UN TRUC IMPORTANT A VOUS MONTRER, dit James. ALORS REJOIGNEZ-NOUS DANS LE BUREAU QUAND VOUS AUREZ FINI CE QUE VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE.

Comme il entendait le bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient de la porte, Draco se laissa lourdement retomber sur le matelas.

-Parfois, je crois que je déteste vraiment nos enfants, murmura-t-il.

\- Parfois, je crois que tu les aimes plus que moi, répondit Harry en lui posant un bisou sur le nez. Allez, debout. Allons voir ce qu'ils nous veulent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Si Harry s'était contenté d'enfiler un bas de pyjama et un pull tricoté par Molly Weasley, Draco avait revêtu par-dessus son pyjama en coton, une robe de chambre en soie bleu nuit. Et il s'était peigné les cheveux.

-Ah vous voilà ! dit Albus.

\- J'espère qu'on ne vous pas interrompu en plein…

\- James, coupa Draco d'une voix menaçante. Ne finis pas cette phrase.

L'aîné des Potter se contenta de faire un sourire en coin.

-Bon, que se passe-t-il de si urgent ? demanda Harry en bâillant largement et en ébouriffant ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Scorpius et Albus s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître derrière eux, une large vasque en pierre, gravée de symboles runiques.

-Pourquoi avez-vous sorti la pensine ? demanda Draco.

\- C'est notre cadeau, dit alors Lily. Pour vous deux. De notre part à tous.

Elle s'avança pour leur remettre une petite boîte carrée, recouverte d'un emballage cadeau doré.

-Vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvions pas vous le donner ce soir, devant tout le monde, dit Albus.

Intrigué, Harry déchira le papier cadeau. Il souleva le couvercle de la boîte et y trouva une fiole en verre contenant plusieurs filaments argentés.

-Ce sont… des souvenirs ? demanda Draco en soulevant le flacon.

\- Oui, dit Scorpius. Les nôtres.

\- Ces dernières semaines, expliqua James, avec toutes vos disputes… vous aviez l'air d'avoir oublié pourquoi vous êtes ensemble. Pourquoi vous vous êtes mariés. Pourquoi vous vous aimez. Mais nous, on n'a pas oublié.

\- Ces souvenirs, continua Scorpius, on les a faits pour vous aider à vous rappeler.

Il prit le flacon des mains de son père et en versa le contenu dans la pensine. Aussitôt, le liquide qu'elle contenait se mit à luire au fur et à mesure que les filaments argentés se dispersaient à sa surface.

-On vous laisse, dit James en souriant.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre, laissant Harry et Draco seuls face à la pensine.

-Bon sang, marmonna Draco. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'ils aient pu être aussi sensibles à nos disputes.

\- A vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Harry. Albus et James ont vécu ma séparation avec Ginny. Ils étaient petits mais je crois que ça les a marqués bien plus que je ne le pensais. Ils se sont attachés à toi… et ils ont peur que ça recommence.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Nous sommes tous les deux responsables. Et il ne tient qu'à nous de leur montrer qu'ils n'ont pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Draco sourit tendrement en caressant la joue de Harry.

-Tu as raison. Ils n'ont aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Harry lui rendit son sourire puis inspira profondément.

-Bon ! Voyons voir ce qu'ils nous ont réservé ! J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'on va trouver…

\- Allons, allons… où est passé ton légendaire courage de Gryffondor ? se moqua Draco.

\- Je te signale que cette mixture est le fruit d'une collaboration entre deux Gryffondors et deux Serpentards.

\- C'est la portion Serpentard qui te fait flipper ?

\- Précisément !

Draco éclata de rire.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, ce serait moi le plus courageux de nous deux ! dit-il en prenant la main de son mari. Allez viens !

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux par-dessus la vasque. L'instant d'après, ils eurent la sensation de tomber dans un puits sans fond.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Lily**

Harry et Draco atterrirent sur un sentier qui menait à une belle maison au milieu d'un jardin verdoyant. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel.

-C'est notre maison, dit Harry.

\- Oui… mais comment se fait-il qu'elle paraisse si… grande ? demanda Draco.

\- C'est comme si nous la voyions à travers les yeux d'un enfant…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il vit une petite fille à l'épaisse chevelure rousse remonter le sentier en tenant la main de sa mère. Deux garçons plus âgés marchaient devant elles.

-Papa ne viendra plus jamais me voir à la maison alors ?

\- Bien sûr que si, Lily. Seulement maintenant, tu as cinq ans. Tu es assez grande pour rester dormir chez lui. Comme tes frères.

\- L'ami de Papa sera là ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- James et Albus disent qu'il est très gentil.

Ginny Weasley marmonna quelque chose que la petite fille ne comprit pas. Dans l'intervalle, ils étaient arrivés sur le seuil. Albus tira sur la cloche de l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme grand et blond leur ouvrait la porte.

-Salut Draco ! dirent en chœur James et Albus, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

\- Salut les enfants !

Il reporta son attention sur la femme qui se tenait devant lui. La tension entre eux était perceptible.

-Malefoy.

\- Bonjour Ginny. Hum… Harry est dans la cheminée. Un truc à régler avec Minerva. Il va arriver. Entre.

Draco s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

-Tu dois être Lily, dit-il à la petite fille qui le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Je suis content de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Draco.

\- Tu es un prince charmant ? Tu ressembles au prince charmant de mon livre d'histoires moldues !

\- C'est vrai ? Il faudra que tu me montres ça.

\- Si tu es le prince charmant, alors, je veux me marier avec toi !

C'est cet instant que Harry choisit pour venir accueillir sa fille et son ex-femme.

-Salut Ginny, dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

Puis il se baissa pour prendre Lily dans ses bras.

-Papa ! Tu m'as manqué !

\- Toi aussi mon cœur ! Alors, tu es contente de venir dormir chez moi tout le weekend ?

\- Ouiiiii ! Et je suis très contente aussi parce que je vais me marier avec Draco !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? Et si moi je voulais me marier avec Draco ?

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Parce que tu n'es pas une princesse. Moi oui.

\- Ta fille a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut, dit Draco, fataliste. Et puis, tu l'as entendue… tu n'es pas une Princesse, Potter…

\- Tu vas faire de la peine à Papa, tu sais, dit doucement Ginny.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la petite fille.

\- Eh bien, Ma… Draco est l'amoureux de Papa. Il sera triste si tu lui prends son amoureux.

Lily fronça les sourcils, considérant la question.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle enfin. Je vais me marier avec Draco mais tu pourras quand même continuer à être son amoureux.

\- C'est trop gentil ma puce ! dit Harry en réprimant un rire.

Ginny et Draco rirent à leur tour, dissipant la tension entre eux.

-Allez viens, Princesse, dit Draco. Je vais te montrer ta chambre pendant que ton papa et ta maman discutent.

Harry reposa sa fille au sol. Elle suivit Draco dans la maison, ne cessant pas de l'observer avec une grande attention. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce, pas très grande mais lumineuse, toute décorée de rose et de blanc.

-Ooooooh !

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Ouiiiii !

Lily tourna ses grands yeux marrons et brillants vers Draco.

-Tu es amoureux de mon papa ?

\- Oui, je suis amoureux de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco fut un peu déstabilisé par la question.

-Parce qu'il est mon prince charmant, dit-il finalement, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

La petite fille lui sourit en retour et entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

-Toi, je t'aime bien, dit-elle avec un grand sérieux.

La scène se dissipa puis se reforma rapidement. Ils étaient toujours dans leur maison. Au vu des arbres dénudés à l'extérieur, ce devait être l'automne.

-LILY ! LE PETIT DEJEUNER EST PRET !

La petite fille dévala les escaliers, un cartable dans une main, un peigne dans l'autre et entra dans la cuisine. Harry était derrière le plan de travail et Albus assis à table. James n'était pas là.

-Je t'ai préparé tes céréales, dit Harry en posant un bol devant Lily. Albus, tes affaires sont prêtes ?

-Oui, P'pa.

\- Papa, tu veux bien me faire des tresses ? demanda Lily en brandissant le peigne.

\- Où est James ? demanda Harry.

\- Il se change, répondit Albus. Il a renversé de la confiture sur son pull.

\- Par Merlin, je vais être en retard, souffla Harry.

\- Papaaaa ! insista Lily. Mes tresses !

\- Lily, je n'ai pas le temps de te faire des tresses ! Mon premier cours à Poudlard commence dans une demi-heure et je dois vous amener chez Mamie Molly pour qu'elle vous conduise à l'école !

\- Mais le lundi, on commence par le cours de gymnastique et je suis obligée d'attacher mes cheveux !

\- Tu ne peux pas simplement faire une queue de cheval ?

\- Noooon ! Je veux des tresses !

\- Je ne sais pas faire les tresses ! s'emporta Harry.

Lily allait se mettre à pleurer quand elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs et posée sur un tabouret.

-Viens là, Princesse, je vais les faire, dit Draco en lui prenant le peigne des mains.

En un temps record, il sépara les mèches de cheveux, les noua en deux tresses bien serrées et les attacha avec un élastique. Ravie, Lily lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue et se rassit pour manger ses céréales.

Elle le regarda faire le tour du comptoir et serrer son père dans ses bras, de dos.

-Mon premier cours ne commence qu'à 10 heures, dit-il. Si tu veux, je peux les amener moi-même chez Molly.

Harry se détendit et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

-Tu es un ange.

Ils se murmurèrent encore des paroles que Lily n'entendit pas. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux que Lily se mit à sourire elle aussi.

-Avoue… Tu as dit ça seulement parce que je te tirais du pétrin, dit le Draco spectateur de la scène.

\- Evidemment. Il n'y a que le démon en toi qui m'intéresse.

Draco lui porta un petit coup de coude en représailles juste avant que l'image ne se brouille. Quand elle se matérialisa à nouveau, le décor avait totalement changé. Ils étaient dans un parc, couvert de neige, aux abords d'un lac gelé.

C'était un souvenir plus récent dont Harry et Draco se rappelaient parfaitement. C'était le 24 décembre de l'année précédente. La journée était froide mais lumineuse et ils avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi à faire du patin à glace avant d'aller au Terrier pour le réveillon.

Ils virent Lily, les joues rouges et le souffle un peu court, glisser prudemment sur ses patins pour regagner la terre ferme. Elle s'assit sur le banc en bois, rajusta son bonnet et son écharpe pour se protéger du froid piquant.

Elle observa d'abord James, Albus et Scorpius qui étaient un peu éloignés, disputant ce qui semblait être une partie de hockey moldu avec des branches en guise de stick. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son père et Draco.

Ils étaient tous les deux à quelques mètres de la berge, se faisant face. Harry tenait Draco par la taille tandis que ce dernier s'accrochait à ses épaules. Draco tanguait dangereusement sur ses lames. Lily sourit, persuadée qu'il en rajoutait un peu, juste pour le plaisir de rester dans les bras de son mari. Harry devait s'en douter aussi car il se rapprocha de Draco, le serrant davantage contre lui. Ils se mirent à tournoyer doucement.

Lily avait l'impression qu'ils dansaient.

Draco se laissait guider par Harry avec une totale confiance. Après quelques minutes, il se pencha vers lui et posa son front contre le sien. Il murmura quelque chose qui illumina le visage de Harry. La seconde d'après, ils s'embrassaient.

-Alors c'est à ça que je ressemble quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes ? demanda Harry depuis l'endroit d'où il observait la scène.

\- Oui, soupira Draco. Et je dois bien admettre que je ne m'en lasse pas.

\- Tout comme je ne me lasse pas de te l'entendre dire.

Ils s'observèrent encore quelques instants au travers des yeux de Lily, avant de se sentir attirés vers l'arrière.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Albus**

Ils ne virent d'abord rien du tout. Puis les contours flous d'une chambre se dessinèrent autour d'eux. L'impression était étrange, un peu comme s'ils émergeaient du sommeil.

-Papa ? dit une voix rauque et pâteuse.

Albus était allongé dans son lit. Il avait le teint légèrement verdâtre et grêlé.

-Il sera là bientôt, dit Draco à voix basse.

Il s'approcha et posa la main sur le front du garçon.

-Par Merlin, la fièvre a enfin baissé, constata-t-il avec soulagement. Je vais pouvoir te donner l'autre potion.

\- Je vais guérir ?

\- Bien sûr que tu vas guérir ! La dragoncelle n'est dangereuse que pour les adultes.

\- C'est dangereux pour toi et papa alors ?

\- Pas pour moi car on n'attrape la dragoncelle qu'une fois dans sa vie et je l'ai eue quand j'avais ton âge. Quant à Papa, je lui ai donné une potion préventive. Il ne risque rien.

Albus hocha la tête, soulagé.

-Tiens, bois ça, dit Draco en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Avec une grande douceur, il le redressa légèrement pour qu'il puisse boire la potion. Quand ce fut fait, il lui caressa les cheveux.

-Dors encore un peu. La potion devrait faire effet dans une bonne heure.

\- Tu restes près de moi ? demanda Albus.

\- Oui, je reste là. C'est promis.

Rassuré, le garçon se renfonça plus confortablement dans les oreillers.

-Draco ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est vrai que tu as un fils ?

\- Oui. Il a ton âge. Il s'appelle Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Parce qu'il vit à Boston, avec sa maman.

\- Tu ne le vois jamais ?

\- Si. Je vais le voir trois fois par an et lui, il revient à Noël pour voir sa grand-mère.

\- Et nous, quand est-ce qu'on le verra ?

Draco sembla surpris par la question.

-Tu… tu as envie de connaître Scorpius ?

\- Ben oui. C'est ton fils, dit Albus comme si cela expliquait tout.

Le souvenir se fit encore plus brumeux. Albus allait s'endormir.

-Papa, murmura-t-il.

\- Il sera là quand tu te réveilleras, je te le promets, souffla la voix de Draco.

\- Toi aussi, tu es mon papa…

Harry ne put voir la réaction du Draco de la pensine mais il savait qu'il avait été fortement ému par les paroles d'Albus. Tout comme Harry l'était en ce moment en assistant à cette scène. Il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort la main de son mari dans la sienne.

Quelques instants plus tard, la brume se dissipa, offrant à Draco et Harry une vision nette de leur environnement. Ils étaient toujours dans la chambre d'Albus.

-Bonjour mon bonhomme, dit le Harry de la pensine. On dirait que tu vas beaucoup mieux.

Il était assis sur le bord du lit et caressait tendrement les cheveux de son fils.

-Où est Draco ? demanda Albus.

\- Je l'ai obligé à aller se reposer. Ça fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas dormi.

\- Oh ?

\- Il a passé tout ce temps à préparer les potions. Et toutes les deux heures, il venait te donner un élixir pour faire baisser ta fièvre. Tu avais vraiment beaucoup de fièvre, tu sais.

\- Tu as eu peur ?

\- Non. C'était dur de te voir souffrir comme ça et de ne pas pouvoir m'approcher pour te consoler et m'occuper de toi, mais je n'avais pas peur. Car j'avais confiance en Draco. Je savais qu'il parviendrait à te guérir. Il est le meilleur potionniste que je connaisse.

Le sourire d'Harry était à la fois doux et rempli de fierté.

-Papa ? demanda Albus d'une toute petite voix.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas te marier avec Draco ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ?

\- Albus…

Le garçon soupira et baissa la tête.

-L'autre jour… avant que je ne tombe malade… j'étais dans la cabane de jardin… enfin, je cherchais un truc… et…

\- Tu cherchais mon balai, c'est ça ? questionna Harry avec humeur.

\- Oui… enfin… ce n'est plus important… dans la boîte où tu ranges le vif d'or, j'ai trouvé… une autre boîte… avec deux bagues dedans. Des alliances.

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Tu les as montrées à Draco ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Et je n'ai rien dit à personne.

Albus regardait son père en fronçant les sourcils, le voyant comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant : intimidé, presque craintif.

-Alors… tu vas vraiment te marier avec lui ? insista-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien, dit Harry.

\- Tu lui as demandé ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai…

Harry souffla en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-J'ai peur qu'il dise non.

\- En même temps, si tu ne poses pas la question, tu pourras jamais savoir…

\- Merci Albus, pour cette fine analyse, railla Harry. On en reparlera quand toi, tu voudras demander en mariage la personne que tu aimes comme un fou !

\- Sauf qu'on ne parle pas de moi.

Comme son père semblait vraiment stressé et ne disait plus rien, Albus lui prit la main.

-Tu veux que je lui demande à ta place ?

\- Non mais ça va pas ! s'insurgea Harry en rigolant.

Albus rit à son tour avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Tu l'aimes plus que tu aimais maman ?

\- Quand j'ai épousé ta maman, dit Harry après un temps, je l'aimais sincèrement. Je pensais que jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un autant qu'elle. Puis on s'est séparé, et… il y a eu Draco. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur de lui demander de m'épouser. Parce que j'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à lui faire comprendre combien je l'aime.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas de mots forts. Juste… des mots simples.

\- Simples ?

\- Je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce tu aimes chez lui ? A part qu'il est beau, gentil, intelligent et tous ces trucs qu'on dit d'habitude.

Harry eut un petit rire et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire :

-J'aime qu'il ait froid quand il fait 20°C dehors. J'aime qu'il lui faille 1h30 pour choisir une cravate. J'aime le froncement de son nez quand il me regarde comme si j'étais fou. J'aime pouvoir sentir son odeur sur mes vêtements après avoir passé une journée avec lui. Et j'aime le fait qu'il soit la dernière personne à qui je veux parler avant de m'endormir (1).

Albus sourit largement.

-Va le réveiller et dis-lui tout ça. Je te promets qu'il te dira oui sur le champ !

Harry ébouriffa les cheveux d'Albus et le serra contre lui.

-Tu as encore mis trois jours de plus avant de faire ta demande, Potter ! souligna Draco alors que le souvenir s'effaçait.

\- Tu es grincheux au réveil, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

\- Trouillard !

\- Ose dire que ma demande n'était pas parfaite !

\- Par Merlin, elle l'était, murmura Draco tout contre son oreille.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage car ils étaient aspirés dans un autre souvenir.

 _(1) Quand Harry rencontre Sally_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **James**

Ils se retrouvèrent propulsés dans le vestiaire d'un stade de Quidditch. Celui de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'ils en jugeaient pas la couleur des casiers et de l'un ou l'autre maillot qui trainait au sol.

La pièce était vide, excepté un jeune homme assis sur un banc, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête baissée. Il portait encore sa robe de Quidditch et ne semblait pas disposé à bouger pour l'enlever. Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte et des pas qui approchaient ne le firent pas réagir davantage.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer portait une cape noire et une longue écharpe verte et argent nouée autour du cou. James soupira lourdement lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu veux en parler ? demanda Draco.

\- Parler de quoi ? J'ai joué comme une merde, c'est tout !

\- Ne sois pas grossier.

James leva les yeux au ciel en appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

-Parrain m'en veut ?

\- Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il ?

\- Parce qu'il est venu me voir, exprès. Accompagné d'un recruteur de l'Ecole Internationale de Quidditch ! Et moi, je l'ai tourné en ridicule, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas pu supporter la pression ! Il doit bien rire de moi !

\- Ron serait le dernier à pouvoir rire de toi quand on sait qu'il a failli faire dans son froc le jour de son premier match comme gardien.

Draco avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation.

-Il ne t'a jamais rien dit ? continua-t-il, devant la mine stupéfaite de James.

\- Non… non, jamais.

\- Pour éviter qu'il ne tombe raide mort sous la pression, ton père a fait semblant de lui donner du _Felix Felicis_ juste avant le match.

\- C'est… c'est une blague ?

\- Absolument pas.

James hoqueta de surprise. Son cher parrain, élu à trois reprises meilleur gardien de Grande-Bretagne par _Quidditch Magazine_ , s'était bien gardé de lui raconter ça !

-Ceci dit, poursuivit Draco. Toi et moi, nous savons que la présence de Ron et du recruteur n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit sèchement James.

\- Si, tu vois très bien. Je te parle d'Elizabeth Nott.

Pour toute réponse, James croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Ton silence parle pour toi, dit Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Nott a quelque chose à voir dans la manière dont j'ai joué ? Elle n'a marqué qu'une seule fois !

\- Parce que c'était exactement la même chose entre ton père et moi ! Tu es tellement focalisé sur elle que tu ne vois plus le jeu dans son ensemble mais seulement ta rivalité avec elle ! Tu ne veux pas que ton équipe gagne mais qu'elle, elle perde ! Résultat, tu ne fais plus attention au reste de tes adversaires et tu les laisses te mettre quatre buts !

\- C'est… c'est faux ! Je…

\- En fait, tu es amoureux d'elle et ça te fait faire n'importe quoi, asséna Draco.

James bouillait de colère et se mura dans un silence hostile. Finalement, après un très long moment, il finit par demander :

-Tu crois qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un et le détester en même temps ?

\- C'est possible, dit Draco pensivement. Je n'en sais rien, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

\- Tu veux dire que… avec papa, ce n'était pas ça ?

\- Non. Avec ton père, c'était de la haine à l'état pur. Je le détestais de la manière la plus profonde et la plus viscérale qui soit, et il me le rendait bien ! Et crois-moi, il n'y avait aucun amour caché là-derrière.

\- Mais aujourd'hui… tu l'aimes… je veux dire… tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit James avec inquiétude.

\- Par Merlin, soupira Draco. S'il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé entre ton père et moi, c'est qu'on n'a jamais pu faire semblant. Jamais nous n'avons simulé nos sentiments, bons ou mauvais. Et je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit autant que je l'aime, lui.

\- C'est arrivé comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Draco appuya son dos contre le mur et étendit ses longues jambes devant lui.

-A force d'être obligés de travailler ensemble, on a appris à se connaître. Je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que je pensais de lui n'était que des préjugés. Pareil pour lui. On s'est d'abord tolérés, puis on est devenus amis. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments pour lui devenaient plus profonds… beaucoup plus profonds. Mais je n'ai rien dit car je craignais que ce ne soit pas réciproque et que ça détruise notre amitié. Puis il y a eu ce jour… Ton oncle Charlie était venu à Poudlard pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Ton père et lui étaient dans le parc, en train de discuter. Ton père parlait avec animation, il semblait tellement heureux qu'il rayonnait de l'intérieur. Il souriait et regardait ton oncle avec une telle adoration que je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir. Mais je suis resté. J'ai vu ton oncle l'embrasser sur le front et le prendre dans ses bras. Harry avait fermé les yeux et souriait toujours. Et j'ai pleuré. Parce que j'avais le cœur brisé. J'ai réalisé que ce sourire, je voulais qu'il soit pour moi. Je voulais être le seul à le prendre dans mes bras. Si Harry devait être heureux, je voulais que ce soit grâce à moi et pas grâce à un demeuré de dresseur de dragons. Merlin… j'ai eu tellement mal, ce jour-là.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda James avec une certaine avidité.

\- Rien. Charlie est reparti dans l'après-midi. Quand j'ai vu ton père au repas du soir, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. On a discuté, plaisanté comme on le faisait d'habitude. La vie a continué. Jusqu'en décembre de cette année-là… Ton père m'a dit qu'il partait en Roumanie pour Noël, avec toute la famille Weasley. J'ai su que si je ne faisais pas quelque chose, je le perdrais pour de bon. Alors, peu de temps avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard, je l'ai emmené dans une classe vide… et je l'ai embrassé. Après ça, ton oncle n'avait plus aucune chance, acheva Draco qui transpirait l'autosatisfaction.

James le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est ça que tu me conseilles de faire ? Enfermer Nott dans une salle de classe et lui rouler la pelle de sa vie ?

\- Bah… si c'est pas toi qui le fais, un autre s'en chargera.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je sais de source sûre que ton copain Kenneth McLaggen est plus qu'intéressé.

\- McLaggen n'est pas mon copain ! C'est un abruti de vantard qui…

\- Je sais aussi de source sûre, coupa Draco, que Nott te trouve insupportable et agaçant mais surtout… effroyablement sexy…

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour me charrier, hein ?

\- Certainement pas, dit Draco avec un grand sérieux. En fait, elle est terriblement jalouse de savoir que tu as couché avec Phoebe Nolan. C'est pour ça qu'elle est odieuse avec toi.

\- Bordel, souffla James en s'écroulant à moitié sur le banc. Tu es au courant…

\- Les Serpentards sont de vraies pipelettes. Et en tant que Directeur de Maison, je me dois de connaître tous les potins.

\- Tu vas le dire à papa ?

\- Non, c'est à toi à le faire.

\- Tu ne me fais pas la morale ?

\- Je ne suis pas ton père.

\- Non mais ton avis compte autant que le sien.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Ça me fait plaisir de le savoir, dit-il doucement. Mais non… je ne te ferai pas la morale. Et je ne crois pas que ton père te la fera non plus.

Sur ces mots, il se leva.

-Mais j'ai mis une potion contraceptive dans ton sac de cours. Hors de question que j'aie Théodore sur le dos parce que tu aurais mis sa fille en cloque !

James poussa un soupir désespéré en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ce fut la dernière image qu'Harry et Draco virent avant que la scène ne s'efface.

-Eh bien, il aura finalement trouvé un moyen original de te mettre au courant, dit Draco, philosophe.

\- Il a 16 ans ! Tu aurais dû lui dire quelque chose, s'énerva Harry. Au lieu de quoi, tu lui donnes une potion contraceptive !

\- Je suis pragmatique, Harry. Ce qui est fait est fait. Le plus important, c'est qu'il se protège et qu'il soit responsable. Et puis, je suis mal placé pour lui faire la leçon. J'avais 15 ans à peine la première fois que…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir !

Draco haussa les épaules. Entretemps, le décor avait radicalement changé sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

-Bon sang… on est où ici ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Scorpius**

Harry et Draco étaient traversés de toutes parts par des hommes et des femmes qui marchaient à pas pressés. Quand ils parvinrent à se placer un peu en retrait de la cohue, ils entendirent une voix amplifiée par un sonorus qui débitait des annonces pour des portoloins vers de multiples destinations. Au milieu de cette foule, ils aperçurent un jeune garçon assis sur un banc, qui se tordait les mains nerveusement. Chose rare dans un souvenir, ils étaient en mesure de percevoir les pensées du garçon.

 _Pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir vivre ici ? C'était une mauvaise idée. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être à la maison. Je déteste Trevor !_

 _Et Maman qui ne voit rien… Elle croit que parce qu'il a mon âge et qu'il est le fils de son nouveau mari, il est comme mon frère. Mais nous n'avons rien en commun ! Il est complètement idiot. Je pensais avoir la paix quand je rentrerais à Ilvermorny mais ce crétin va y aller aussi !_

 _Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à Maman… elle n'a pas vraiment discuté quand je lui ai dit que je voulais aller à Poudlard. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'envoie vivre en Angleterre dès maintenant…_

 _Pfff… et maintenant, j'apprends que je vais devoir vivre avec papa et son… ami. Ça m'est égal que ce soit un homme, je connais les préférences de papa depuis longtemps… C'est juste que, lui aussi a des enfants apparemment. Et s'ils sont comme Trevor ? Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? En fait, ça va être exactement la même chose qu'à la maison… Je vais être de trop. Je suis toujours de trop de toute façon._

Harry sentit Draco se crisper. Apparemment, il n'avait aucune idée du mal-être de son fils quand ce dernier était venu vivre avec eux, un peu avant Noël 2016.

-Scorpius !

Le jeune garçon redressa la tête. Harry et Draco regardèrent dans la même direction que lui pour voir approcher le double de Draco.

-Papa ! dit Scorpius en se levant et en serrant son père dans ses bras.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Ouais… sans problème.

\- Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

\- Elles sont miniaturisées dans ma poche.

\- Parfait.

Draco prit son fils par les épaules et le guida au travers des couloirs.

Arrivé à la sortie du terminal, Scorpius vit un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns, des lunettes, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il était accompagné de deux garçons et une fille.

-Scorpius, dit Draco, je te présente Harry Potter. Je t'en ai souvent parlé. Harry est mon compagnon… enfin, plutôt mon fiancé.

 _Son fiancé ? Mais alors… ça veut dire qu'ils vont se marier. Et moi, là-dedans ?_

-Bonjour Scorpius, dit Harry. Je suis vraiment content de te rencontrer enfin ! Ton papa me parle si souvent de toi que j'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance.

\- Nous aussi ! dit un des garçons. Moi, c'est Albus ! Et lui, c'est James, mon grand frère. Elle, c'est Lily. Ma petite sœur.

\- On est contents que tu sois là ! dit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

 _Ils ont l'air gentils mais je dois rester méfiant. Trevor aussi avait l'air gentil._

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous rencontrer, dit Scorpius poliment. Merci pour cet accueil Monsieur Potter.

\- Par Merlin, appelle-moi Harry ! Tu fais partie de la famille, voyons !

Scorpius regarda son père qui semblait le plus heureux des hommes, Harry, qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire, et les trois enfants qui les entouraient. Ceux-ci semblaient très à l'aise et il n'était pas difficile de deviner que son père les considérait comme ses propres enfants.

 _« Tu fais partie de la famille ». La nouvelle famille de mon père. Celle qu'il s'est construite, sans moi, avec les enfants d'un autre et qu'il aime comme les siens. Peut-être plus que moi. Une famille dans laquelle je n'aurai jamais ma place._

Scorpius aurait voulu pleurer. Mais un Malefoy ne pleure pas. A la place, il sourit bravement.

Le décor se délita. Draco semblait profondément remué par le souvenir qu'il venait de voir.

-Draco, ça va ? demanda Harry.

\- Je… je ne sais pas trop...

Harry aurait voulu le rassurer mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Draco et lui se retrouvèrent au milieu de leur séjour, le 25 décembre 2016. La pièce était remplie de monde et surtout de Weasley. Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens, tandis que les adultes discutaient à table avec animation.

Scorpius se sentait un peu étourdi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver au milieu d'une assemblée aussi nombreuse et bruyante. Il s'assit sur le canapé, regardant Albus, James et deux autres garçons roux dont il avait oublié les noms disputer une partie de bataille explosive, assis sur le tapis.

-Alors comme ça tu viens de Boston, dit une voix à côté de lui.

Il se tourna pour faire face à une fille de son âge, à la chevelure foisonnante et aux incroyables yeux bleus.

-Je… oui, c'est ça.

La fille s'assit d'autorité à côté de lui et le regarda attentivement.

-Tu as oublié comment je m'appelle, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Heu… désolé… Vous êtes nombreux, je n'ai pas retenu le nom de tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis Rose. Rose Weasley. Je suis la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les deux meilleurs amis de Harry.

Disant cela, elle désigna un grand rouquin au physique plutôt costaud et une petite brune à la crinière impressionnante.

-Ah oui… dit Scorpius. Ton père est gardien de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre de Quidditch, c'est ça ?

\- Oui et ma mère est Sous-Secrétaire à l'Enseignement au Ministère de la Magie.

Scorpius ne savait plus trop quoi dire mais c'était sans compter sur Rose.

-J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur Boston, dit-elle. C'est la plus ancienne ville des Etats-Unis. Elle a été fondée en 1630 par des puritains anglais qui fuyaient les persécutions religieuses.

\- Heu… oui, en effet.

 _Pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? Une encyclopédie ?_

-J'ai lu aussi plusieurs livres sur Ilvermorny, l'école de sorcellerie du Massachussetts. C'est là que tu devais aller, non ?

\- Oui… mais j'ai préféré venir à Poudlard. Comme mon père et ma mère.

\- Tu as raison. Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie _au monde_ ! dit Rose avec emphase. Moi, j'y entre en septembre prochain. Toi aussi ?

\- Oui, c'est…

\- Tu as une idée de la Maison dans laquelle tu iras ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Serpentard sans doute, comme mes parents.

\- Hm. Mes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor mais moi, je pressens que j'irai à Serdaigle. Enfin, on verra. C'est vrai qu'aux Etats-Unis, les elfes de maison sont libres ?

\- Heu… oui.

\- C'est une très bonne chose ! L'Angleterre a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire de ce côté-là. J'ai lu que le Ministère Américain de la Magie se trouvait à New-York dans un gratte-ciel de plus de 100 étages et que…

\- Le Macusa.

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne dit pas « Ministère de la Magie » mais Macusa, pour Magical Congress of the United States of America, expliqua Scorpius d'un ton docte, heureux de savoir quelque chose que cette miss-je-sais-tout ne savait pas.

Rose sembla un peu surprise mais elle se reprit bien vite.

-Et donc, le… Macusa se trouve dans un gratte-ciel ?

\- Oui. L'Empire Magic Building.

\- C'est vrai que vous ne jouez pas au Quidditch ?

La voix était celle de James. Pris au dépourvu par toutes les questions de Rose, il n'avait pas remarqué que les garçons avaient cessé de jouer et qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

-Hum… il y a des équipes de Quidditch mais moins qu'en Angleterre. Aux Etats-Unis, on joue surtout au base-ball.

\- Mais c'est un jeu moldu ça, dit Albus.

\- Il n'empêche que les sorciers y jouent aussi.

\- Et ils font quoi comme magie ? demanda le petit garçon roux.

Scorpius se souvenait vaguement qu'il s'agissait du frère de Rose. Hugo ou Bruno, il ne savait plus.

-Ils ne font pas de magie. Ils y jouent comme des moldus.

\- Ça alors, souffla Albus.

\- Et toi, tu joues au Quidditch ? questionna à nouveau James.

\- Oui, mon père m'a appris.

\- Ah ! Super ! s'exclama-t-il. On va pouvoir faire des matches ! Tu joues à quel poste ?

\- Aucun en particulier, même si je me débrouille bien comme attrapeur.

\- Génial ! Tu as un balai ?

Les questions se succédèrent sans répit. Etait-il né à Boston ? Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle décidé d'habiter là-bas ? Avait-il déjà visité New-York ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait des sorts différents des autres ?

Complètement submergé par cette vague de curiosité, il se leva brusquement, prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes. Ne sachant pas où sa cape pouvait être rangée, il saisit au passage un pull en laine qu'une femme rondouillarde lui avait offert plutôt dans la matinée. Il était affreusement laid mais au moins il le protégerait du froid.

Arrivé dans le hall, il se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et sortit sur le perron. Il aspira plusieurs goulées d'air, tentant de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Puis, il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier. Son moment de tranquillité ne dura pas. Une minute à peine après s'être installé, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un approcher. Il croyait que c'était son père et fut donc surpris de voir Harry s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Il… il faisait un peu chaud à l'intérieur, dit précipitamment Scorpius. Je suis seulement sorti prendre l'air quelques minutes. Je… je vais rentrer.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

 _Désolé ? Pourquoi est-il désolé ? Parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais trop chaud ?_

-Ton père voulait passer Noël avec ta grand-mère et toi, comme il le fait chaque année, continua-t-il. C'est moi qui ait insisté pour que tu le passes avec nous tous. Je… je voulais que tu te sentes bien… que tu te sentes chez toi. J'ai eu tort…

 _Ah._

-J'aurais dû écouter Draco.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur… Harry. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être entouré d'autant de monde et… et qu'on me pose autant de questions…

Harry sourit avec indulgence.

-Je sais. Les Weasley peuvent être très envahissants.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta Scorpius, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- C'est leur manière de montrer que quelqu'un compte pour eux. Quand Rose a su que tu venais de Boston, elle a lu tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le sujet… pour pouvoir parler avec toi de quelque chose qui t'es familier, pour que tu ne te sentes pas exclu. Pareil quand Molly Weasley t'a offert ce pull. Elle n'en offre qu'à ceux qu'elle estime faire partie de sa famille. Ils t'aiment tous beaucoup, tu sais…

\- Mais… ils ne me connaissent pas…

\- Tu es le fils de Draco. Le fils de l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je vais me marier. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus.

Scorpius sentit une énorme boule se former dans sa gorge.

 _Se peut-il que je me sois trompé ? Que Harry, ses enfants et le reste de sa famille, soient vraiment heureux de m'avoir avec eux ?_

-Ce soir, mes enfants repartent passer le reste des vacances avec leur mère. Je m'étais dit que nous pourrions passer la journée de Boxing Day tous les trois, ton père, toi et moi. Pour faire connaissance. Mais ce serait peut-être mieux que tu restes un peu seul avec lui… Je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste. J'étais tellement heureux que tu viennes vivre avec nous, que je n'ai pas pensé que tu voulais peut-être profiter un peu de ton papa.

 _Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr que j'ai envie d'être avec mon père mais… Merlin, je crois que…_

-Ça me ferait plaisir de passer la journée avec toi, Harry. Avec toi et papa.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais j'aimerais bien aller rendre visite à Grand-Mère. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue.

\- C'est prévu, répondit Harry en souriant.

Scorpius sourit à son tour, soudain bien plus à l'aise.

-Le nouveau mari de maman ne m'aime pas, dit-il tout de go. Et son fils non plus. Et Maman fait semblant de ne rien voir. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à venir vivre avec papa.

 _Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Pourquoi je lui dis tout ça, moi ?_

-Et puis… j'ai appris pour toi et tes enfants… J'avais peur qu'avec toi, ce soit pareil.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment… ?

\- Parce que je sais ce que c'est de se sentir de trop. J'ai été de trop dans ma famille d'adoption pendant onze ans. Aucun enfant ne devrait subir ça.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu…

\- Je te raconterai ça un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui… on ne va pas gâcher le jour de Noël avec des histoires tristes, non ?

\- Tu as raison.

\- Rentrons maintenant. Les pulls de Molly sont chauds mais tout de même…

Scorpius rigola et se leva en même temps que Harry. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et retournèrent au salon comme si de rien n'était. Sur le seuil de la pièce, Scorpius regarda les gens autour de lui. Ils souriaient, plaisantaient, se taquinaient. Ils étaient heureux. Mais les plus heureux de tous étaient indiscutablement son père et Harry qui s'enlaçaient avec tendresse.

-Scorpius, ça te dit de faire une partie de Monopoly sorcier avec nous ? demanda Albus.

\- Ouais… mais préparez vos gallions ! Je vais tous vous plumer !

\- Je demande à voir ! réagit James.

Tandis que Rose et Lily préparaient le plateau de jeu, Scorpius prit vraiment conscience que ces gens bruyants et exubérants étaient dorénavant sa famille. Il en ressentit une profonde allégresse. Il se sentait bien. Il était chez lui.

 _Enfin._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Draco titubèrent au moment où ils sortirent de la pensine. Haletants, il leur fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits.

-Wahou… c'était… intense, dit Harry.

\- C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient nous faire, dit Draco.

\- Oui. Ce qu'ils nous ont montré… je…

Harry soupira, pas certain de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

-C'était nous, tout simplement.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement et prit Harry dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai jamais douté une seconde de l'amour que tu as pour moi, lui dit-il tout bas. Mais le voir comme ça, te l'entendre le dire… à tes enfants… à Scorpius… Merlin, ce que tu as dit à Scorpius…

\- Draco…

\- J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir, Harry. Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir failli tout gâcher à cause… à cause de…

\- Chut. C'est fini. C'est du passé. Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je t'aime tellement…

\- Je sais. Et d'ailleurs… je voulais te dire…

Harry se défit légèrement de l'étreinte de son mari pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

-Ce que tu as vu le jour où Charlie est venu à Poudlard…

\- Oh, souffla Draco en faisant un geste dérisoire de la main. Ce n'est rien… Je n'y pense plus… après tout, c'est moi qui ai gagné, non ?

\- Ecoute-moi, insista Harry. Tu as toujours été le gagnant Draco. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce jour-là, ce que tu as vu, c'était moi en train de dire à Charlie que j'étais amoureux. Comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été dans ma vie. Je lui parlais de toi Draco. Et quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, c'était seulement une étreinte amicale pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Mon sourire était pour toi. Et si tu me voyais si heureux, c'était simplement parce que je pensais à toi.

\- C'est… c'est vrai ?

\- Je te le jure. Je suis désolé que tu aies souffert à cause de moi car moi, je ne pensais qu'à toi et à la façon dont j'allais trouver le courage de te dire combien je t'aimais.

\- Heureusement que j'ai eu plus de courage que toi… sinon, on y serait encore !

Harry embrassa Draco, ce qui s'avéra grandement efficace pour le faire taire. Après quelques minutes d'une douce et merveilleuse étreinte, ils se séparèrent.

-Bon… allons retrouver les enfants et les remercier, dit Harry.

\- Oui… et ensuite nous avons un réveillon à préparer !

\- Moi j'ai surtout deux mots à dire James !

Draco rigola en levant les yeux au ciel et suivit Harry pour rejoindre leurs enfants qui les attendaient impatiemment dans le salon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Réveillon de Noël 2019 – Maison de Harry et Draco Potter-Malefoy, Pré-au-Lard**

-Attention tout le monde ! J'amène la bête ! s'exclama Harry en sortant de la cuisine.

Il faisait léviter devant lui un plateau en argent sur lequel trônait une dinde d'au moins 12 kilos, rôtie à souhait. Il le déposa en bout de table avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

-Draco, mon amour, à toi l'honneur, dit-il en tendant à son mari un couteau long et particulièrement affuté.

Draco lui fit sourire en coin en s'emparant de l'instrument et se mit à la tâche.

-Malefoy, dit Ron, on t'a déjà dit que tu as un sourire particulièrement sadique quand tu découpes une dinde ?

\- C'est parce que j'imagine que c'est toi, Weasley. Alors, je savoure l'instant !

Harry râla pour la forme. Son mari et son meilleur ami avaient fait la paix depuis longtemps mais ils aimaient bien se houspiller régulièrement, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

-Amenez les assiettes, commanda Draco.

On commença par servir les enfants, puis ce fut au tour des adultes. Tandis que Draco découpait de belles parts de dinde, Harry servait la purée de pommes de terre, la confiture d'airelles et la macédoine de légumes, le tout arrosé de sauce gravy. Pendant ce temps, Ron remplissait les verres de vin.

-Harry, c'est absolument délicieux ! dit Molly.

\- Je me remarierais bien avec toi, rien que pour ta cuisine, Harry, dit Ginny.

\- Trop tard, il est à moi maintenant, se moqua gentiment Draco.

\- Oh allez, Draco… tu peux bien l'avouer, dit-elle, espiègle. C'est pour ça que tu l'as épousé…

\- Exactement. Mais chut ! Il croit encore que c'est pour ses merveilleuses petites f…

\- Tu vas te taire, oui ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- … fossettes, acheva Draco. Tes merveilleuses petites fossettes. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, espèce de pervers !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et Harry soupira, consterné. Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, agrémenté des boutades de Ron et George et de l'humour caustique de Draco.

Quand la bûche fut engloutie, les convives étaient plus calmes et bien repus. Une ambiance plus indolente flottait sur la tablée.

-Vous partez en Roumanie dès demain ? demanda Harry en se resservant du thé aux épices.

\- Oui, répondit Ginny. Charlie et Nicolaiu nous attendent pour midi.

\- Les enfants sont impatients d'y aller. Ils n'ont pas arrêté d'en parler.

\- Rose et Hugo sont impatients aussi, dit Hermione.

\- Scorpius pourrait nous accompagner une prochaine fois, proposa Ron.

\- C'est vrai ? dit l'intéressé en redressant vivement la tête. Papa ? Je peux ?

Draco et Ron échangèrent un sourire entendu.

-Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger avec ta mère pour les vacances de printemps.

\- Je pourrais lui poser la question quand je la verrai demain ? dit Scorpius.

\- Laisse-moi lui en parler.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa conversation avec Hugo et Roxane.

-Tes enfants partis en Roumanie, celui de Draco à Boston… la semaine s'annonce torride pour tous les deux, commenta George avec son humour graveleux habituel.

\- Si vous croyez que notre présence les arrête… répondit James. Ils sont…

\- James ! s'indigna Harry.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je ne dis plus rien !

\- Nous passons le reste des vacances à Milan, expliqua Harry. Chez Blaise Zabini.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

\- Hm, ses créations s'arrachent toujours à prix d'or, dit Draco. Et au dernier décompte, il en est à sa quatrième épouse.

\- Cinquième, corrigea Harry.

\- Non, car il s'est marié deux fois avec Pansy.

\- Jamais deux sans trois, dit Ginny.

\- C'est ce que je crois, approuva Draco. Pansy et lui sont faits l'un pour l'autre mais aucun des deux ne veut l'admettre.

La conversation se poursuivit du reste de la soirée, sur bien des sujets mais toujours dans la bonne humeur.

Il était peu avant minuit quand Harry se leva brusquement.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je… oui, dit-il d'un air absent. Je vais raviver le feu dans le salon.

\- Mais…

\- J'en ai pour une minute.

Il quitta la salle à manger sous l'œil intrigué des invités.

-Où est Harry ? demanda Draco qui revenait de la cuisine avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

\- Au salon. Il ravive le feu, dit Ron. Quoi que, avec ceci, ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de la bouteille, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire !

Draco ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Ron et se dirigea vers le salon lui aussi.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par le feu mourant dans la cheminée et le scintillement des lumières du sapin de Noël.

-Harry ? demanda-t-il en voyant la silhouette de son mari debout au milieu du salon. Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Ce ne fut qu'en s'avançant vers lui qu'il remarqua la présence d'un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène et au teint pâle, à côté du sapin. Il souriait paisiblement.

-Mais que…

Draco s'interrompit, l'esprit soudain engourdi. Dans la pièce d'à côté, le bruit des rires et des voix lui semblait incongru. Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il sortait d'une transe. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis il regarda Harry comme s'il le revoyait pour la première fois depuis de longues années.

-Harry ? dit-il d'une voix incertaine. Harry ? C'est bien toi ?

Harry se tourna lentement, presque douloureusement, vers lui et le fixa à son tour.

-Bonsoir, Draco… Je… je suis content de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi… mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous avez choisi d'explorer la même alternative, dit le jeune garçon qui parlait pour la première fois. Maintenant, il est temps de partir.

\- Mais… je croyais… tu avais dit… que cette vie pourrait être réelle… bégaya Harry.

\- Elle le peut. Mais pas tout de suite.

L'enfant fit un geste circulaire de la main et le décor tout autour d'eux se morcela pour finir par se désagréger en un million de petits points lumineux. Quand Harry et Draco reprirent leurs esprits, ils étaient dans une pièce entièrement blanche, sans porte, ni fenêtre. Devant eux se tenait l'enfant, tout de blanc vêtu, à côté d'un grand sapin de Noël somptueusement décoré. Il y avait également un divan et, de manière presque incongrue, une cheminée dans laquelle un feu était allumé.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Ils venaient de vivre une vie commune mais ils avaient l'impression de ne plus se reconnaître.

-Tes cheveux, murmura Harry. Ils… ils sont si longs…

\- Oui… je... hum…oui.

\- Tu ressembles à ton père.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il était affreusement las.

-Où sommes-nous ? finit-il par demander.

\- Partout. Et nulle part, dit l'enfant.

\- Mais encore ? insista Draco.

\- Vois ça comme une… salle d'attente. Le temps que vous preniez une décision.

\- Quelle décision ? demanda Harry.

\- Celle de retourner à vos vies respectives. Ou bien d'en changer.

Draco regarda Harry, qui fit de même. Aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole.

-Cette vie… la vie que nous venons de voir… elle n'est pas parfaite, osa Harry. Loin de là mais…

\- Elle l'est pour moi, coupa Draco. Si tu savais comme elle est parfaite…

Il y avait de l'urgence dans sa voix, comme si maintenant qu'il s'était décidé à parler, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

-Harry, continua-t-il… Ça fait sept ans que je n'ai plus vu mon fils, parce qu'il en a eu assez de moi, de mes absences, de mon manque d'intérêt pour lui. Il a préféré rester avec sa mère et cet homme qu'il déteste tellement. Ça te donne une idée de ce qu'il pense de moi… Pour le reste… les hommes qui partagent mon lit sont des inconnus à qui je lance un sort d'oubliette une fois la besogne accomplie. Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier ou tomber amoureux après toi.

Il exhala un soupir douloureux.

-Je sais que tout est de ma faute, que je mérite ma solitude pour la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi mais… si… s'il y a une chance, infime, que tu veuilles encore de moi, je…

\- Je le veux, coupa Harry.

\- Vrai… vraiment ?

\- Ma vie est tout aussi vide que la tienne, Draco. J'ai mes enfants, c'est vrai. Et heureusement, car sans eux, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Mais pour le reste… Mon travail à Poudlard m'ennuie prodigieusement. Je suis devenu un professeur exécrable… Neville ne me parle plus parce que j'ai laissé tomber l'orphelinat. Quant à ma vie sentimentale, elle n'est pas différente de la tienne…

C'était difficile d'exprimer tout ça, mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

-Je t'en ai voulu, Draco. A un point dont tu n'as pas idée. Et sans doute que je t'en veux encore… Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je suis en partie responsable de ma propre souffrance. J'aurais dû te soutenir, avoir davantage confiance en toi… J'aurais dû être moins orgueilleux et te demander de revenir. Te dire que j'avais besoin de toi.

\- Harry…

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Draco.

Draco combla la distance qui les séparait et prit Harry dans ses bras. Ce fut comme de rentrer à la maison après une longue absence.

-Par Merlin, ce que tu m'as manqué, murmura Draco.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Alors, tu veux vraiment de cette vie-là avec moi ?

\- Je le veux.

Ils se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon et réalisèrent pour la première fois qu'ils étaient face à _leur_ enfant. Cette partie d'eux-mêmes que, dans un autre monde, Draco était parvenu à créer.

-Je suis désolé, dit celui-ci avec sincérité.

\- Désolé ? Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Parce que tu es mon fils et que…

Il étouffa un sanglot dans son poing.

-… et que mon choix va te détruire... une fois encore…

\- Tu choisis ce qui est juste.

\- Juste ? s'exclama Draco. En quoi est-ce juste ?

Le jeune garçon soupira.

-Tu es bien certain de ton choix ? Tu choisis Harry ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Il ne peut y avoir de « mais ».

\- Oui, souffla Draco. Je le choisis, lui. Je choisis Harry.

\- Et toi Harry ?

Harry ne savait plus que penser. La vie qu'il voulait avec Draco était à portée de sa main. Mais la choisir impliquait que cet enfant, leur enfant, n'ait jamais existé.

-Je… n'y a-t-il pas une autre solution ?

\- Tu dois choisir.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry, après un temps. Je choisis Draco.

L'enfant leur fit un sourire resplendissant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait ce qui le rendait si heureux.

-Maintenant que votre choix à tous les deux est définitif, tu peux me poser la question, Draco.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Si j'avais choisi la sphère verte, que m'aurait-elle montré ?

\- Elle t'aurait montré ta réussite. Elle t'aurait montré la gloire et la célébrité. Et surtout l'anéantissement du monde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Après avoir créé la cellule souche, expliqua le jeune garçon, tu es parvenu à créer la matrice magique dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Je me suis développé en 134 jours exactement. La nouvelle n'a pas tardé à se répandre dans le monde sorcier. On venait des quatre coins du monde pour apercevoir l'enfant miraculeux et pour interviewer son créateur. Tu es devenu célèbre. On t'a décerné l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe. Tu as ensuite accumulé toutes les récompenses possibles et imaginables.

\- Tu… tu vivais avec moi ? demanda Draco.

\- Non. J'étais confiné à l'Institut, dans une chambre en verre où j'étais étudié, observé, nuit et jour. Il faut dire que je me développais très vite. A 18 mois, j'avais la taille et le développement cognitif d'un enfant de 5 cinq ans.

\- J'ai laissé faire ça ?

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix. En tant que sujet d'étude, j'étais la… propriété de l'Institut. Et puis toi… tu sillonnais le monde pour rendre compte de tes travaux. Mais à chaque fois que tu rentrais à l'Institut, tu venais me voir. Tu passais des heures à jouer avec moi. C'est toi qui m'a appris à lire et à écrire.

Il y avait une certaine nostalgie dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Et aussi beaucoup de tristesse.

-Un peu avant mes quatre ans, tu es entré en conflit avec l'Institut. Tu pensais qu'il était temps de faire profiter le monde de ta découverte. L'Institut n'était pas d'accord. Ils estimaient qu'on n'avait pas encore assez de recul, qu'il fallait m'étudier encore un peu plus… En vérité, cela faisait très longtemps que grâce à tes recherches, ils créaient d'autres enfants comme moi. Ce que tu ne savais pas non plus, c'est que Lee Osmond avait mis au point de son côté, une formule de clonage. Quand tu t'en es aperçu, il était trop tard… nous étions des centaines. Nous étions… une armée.

\- Une armée ? Mais… au service de qui ?

\- Celui qui finançait l'Institut.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda Harry.

\- Vladimir Karkarov.

Harry et Draco eurent un mouvement de recul.

-Karkarov ? Comme…

\- Igor Karkarov. Son petit-fils.

\- Oh Merlin, souffla Draco.

\- Tu n'as rien pu faire. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. Personne ne pouvait lutter contre une armée de soldats renouvelables à l'infini.

\- Que… que suis-je devenu ?

\- Au début, tu as voulu te battre, lutter contre Karkarov mais c'était impossible. Alors tu as fui. Tu as vécu caché quelques temps mais les clones t'ont retrouvé. Karkarov t'a fait enfermer à Nurmengard. Tu t'y trouves toujours.

\- Et… que devient le monde sorcier ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est la guerre. La désolation.

Voyant combien les deux hommes étaient bouleversés par cet effroyable récit, le jeune garçon posa sur eux un regard empreint de douceur et de bienveillance.

-Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupables. Je vous l'ai dit… il s'agit d'un possible. D'une réalité qui n'existera que si vous la choisissez. Or, vous ne l'avez pas choisie… Je vais donc disparaître et le chaos disparaîtra avec moi.

\- Mais… comment se fait-il que tu sois venu jusqu'à nous ? demanda Draco.

Le jeune garçon sourit encore.

-Je suis une partie de vous. J'ai toujours été là, avec vous. Sous une forme ou une autre. Un morceau de musique, un feu de cheminée… ou bien la lumière au cœur d'une étoile, au sommet d'un sapin. J'attendais simplement que vous soyez prêts.

\- Mais…

\- Vous avez fait votre choix, coupa-t-il. Il est temps de partir maintenant.

Il allait faire un geste de la main mais Draco l'arrêta.

-Attends ! Dis-moi juste une chose… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas de nom.

\- Tu as dit que j'avais passé des heures à jouer avec toi, à t'apprendre des choses… J'ai forcément dû te donner un nom !

\- Tu ne devais pas t'attacher. Ils t'ont interdit de me nommer.

\- Mais je l'ai fait… Je l'ai fait, n'est-ce-pas ? insista Draco.

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu répétais tout le temps que j'étais une bénédiction… Alors tu m'as appelé…

\- Benedict.

\- Oui.

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Son enfant, _leur_ enfant, avait un nom. Il existait vraiment. Comment pouvait-il accepter qu'il disparaisse ?

-Vous m'oublierez, dit Benedict, comme s'il lisait les pensées de Harry. Vous n'aurez plus aucun souvenir de moi.

\- Et si nous voulons nous souvenir ? s'emporta Harry.

\- C'est impossible.

Harry se détourna, furieux et triste à la fois. Draco le prit par les épaules et l'attira à lui.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, murmura-t-il. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire…

\- Il est temps de partir, dit à nouveau Benedict.

Harry et Draco acquiescèrent tristement.

-Nous sommes prêts, dit Draco.

Benedict tendit le bras, paume en avant. A quelques mètres de lui, se forma un cercle de lumière qui grandit jusqu'à atteindre deux mètres de circonférence. Harry et Draco comprirent qu'ils devaient le traverser. Après un dernier regard vers leur fils, ils s'avancèrent vers la source lumineuse.

-Draco, dit Benedict juste avant qu'il ne pénètre à l'intérieur. Une seule bonne décision peut faire toute la différence.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur le sens de cette remarque. Harry et lui furent aspiré dans les couloirs du temps.

-Au revoir, mes papas. Soyez heureux, murmura Benedict avant de disparaître à son tour.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Partie IV - I'll be Home for Christmas

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Voici donc la dernière partie de cette histoire. Merci de l'avoir suivie avec autant d'enthousiasme !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Partie IV – I'll be home for Christmas**

 **24 décembre 2011 – Institut de Recherches Magiques, Lausanne**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il était haletant et moite de sueur, une drôle d'impression lui collant à la peau. Pourtant il ne se souvenait de rien. Sinon que son rêve était incroyable et effrayant.

Il se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant et regarda autour de lui.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il tourna la tête pour voir une silhouette allongée dans le lit à côté de lui.

-Et merde, souffla-t-il.

Faute de se rappeler son rêve, il tenta de se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Sa dernière expérience de fusion des ADN avait complètement foiré. Pour lui changer les idées, Lee l'avait emmené dans un bar sorcier où on servait de l'absinthe. De l'absinthe... Jamais plus il n'en boirait une goutte ! A tous les coups, c'était cette saloperie qui lui avait empoisonné le cerveau et fait cauchemarder la moitié de la nuit !

Bon, il se rappelait vaguement que Lee avait été obligé de le ramener, tellement il était bourré. Mais que s'était-il passé ensuite ?

Draco loucha une fois encore sur le corps endormi à côté de lui. Lui-même ne portait qu'un boxer et son voisin ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vêtu que lui. Une sensation de malaise l'envahit à l'idée qu'ils aient pu coucher ensemble.

Lee lui faisait clairement du rentre dedans depuis qu'ils étaient s'étaient rencontrés pendant leur stage en juillet dernier. C'était un très bel homme, extrêmement brillant et sûr de lui, qui partageait sa passion pour les potions et les recherches génétiques. Mais Lee était surtout un beau parleur… Et Draco devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas totalement indifférent.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas succombé aux avances de Lee parce qu'il y avait Harry… Harry dont il était profondément amoureux et avec qui il avait espéré pouvoir refaire sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'homme qu'il aimait ne comprendrait jamais ses ambitions, son besoin de reconnaissance. Harry l'encourageait, il le soutenait dans ses projets mais il ne le comprenait pas.

Lee, si. Ensemble, ils pouvaient passer des heures à discuter de points techniques, à élaborer des formules, des sorts ou des potions. Ils se réjouissaient de la plus petite de leurs avancées, et déploraient le moindre de leurs échecs. Leur compréhension mutuelle était telle qu'ils n'avaient parfois pas besoin de se parler.

-Salut, beau blond, dit la voix ensommeillée de Lee. Déjà réveillé ?

\- Oui…

\- Ça va ? demanda Lee en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as l'air soucieux. Tu te tracasses encore à cause de…

\- Non, coupa Draco.

\- Que se passe-t-il alors ?

Draco regarda Lee dans les yeux.

-Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble la nuit dernière ?

\- Peut-être, dit Lee avec un sourire provoquant.

\- Lee, je ne joue pas ! Dis-moi la vérité.

L'autre homme se redressa et s'assit en tailleur dans le lit.

-Non. Tu étais tellement bourré que tu t'es endormi comme une masse. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que ça se passe entre nous.

\- Tu… _veux_ ?

\- Oh Draco… sois honnête avec toi-même pour une fois. J'ai envie de toi et je sais que tu as envie de moi, alors…

\- Alors, je suis en couple, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Lee rigola franchement.

-En couple ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ton mec n'en a rien à foutre de ce que tu fais ici. Il n'y comprend rien, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Moi, je te comprends mieux que personne, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant, et en caressant des lèvres l'épaule de Draco.

Il remonta doucement et mordilla la peau tendre du cou. Draco ferma les yeux, transporté par les sensations qui naissaient en lui. Encouragé par les soupirs qu'il entendait, Lee se fit plus entreprenant, caressant la cuisse nue sous le drap.

 _Une seule bonne décision peut faire toute la différence._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 décembre 2011 – Maison de Harry Potter, Pré-au-Lard**

Morose, Harry se servit une tasse de thé et s'installa dans le canapé. Il soupira en regardant le sapin de Noël. Il s'était forcé à le décorer pour ses enfants. Ginny les lui amenait demain matin et ils ne comprendraient pas que leur père n'ait pas installé de sapin.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête. Draco lui avait promis de revenir pour Noël. Leur premier Noël ensemble. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Leur dernier échange de courriers était sans équivoque.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment tout avait pu déraper de la sorte. Quand Draco lui avait parlé de son projet d'intégrer l'Institut de Recherches Magiques, il l'avait soutenu, même si cela signifiait qu'il abandonne son poste de professeur à Poudlard et qu'il vive à Lausanne pour plusieurs mois. Harry faisait de son mieux pour comprendre et s'intéresser à ses recherches mais c'était tellement compliqué qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque. Pas comme ce Lee Osmond, dont Draco ne cessait de parler et sur lequel il ne tarissait pas d'éloges.

Exaspéré par l'attitude distante de Draco, Harry avait fini par lui envoyer un courrier plutôt sec dans lequel il lui rappelait avec insistance qu'ils avaient des projets pour Noël, que Molly Weasley les attendait au Terrier à midi précis mais qu'il souhaitait qu'il arrive un peu avant pour lui présenter correctement ses enfants.

La réponse de Draco ne s'était pas faite attendre et avait porté un terrible coup au cœur de Harry : il n'était pas certain de pouvoir rentrer, avec Lee, ils venaient d'entamer un nouveau protocole d'expérimentation qui demandait une surveillance constante... Etc.

Furieux et déçu, Harry lui avait répondu que dans ces circonstances, il valait sans doute mieux qu'il reste à Lausanne, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être responsable de l'échec de son expérimentation.

Cette réponse n'avait suscité aucune réaction de la part de Draco. Harry en était donc venu à la conclusion qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Une angoisse sourde au fond de son cœur lui murmurait que c'était aussi probablement la fin de son couple…

 _Je serai à la maison pour Noël._

-Tu parles, marmonna-t-il.

Il but une gorgée de son thé, qui lui brûla la langue. Il maudit le liquide bouillant et posa la tasse sur le guéridon à côté du canapé. Il s'y allongea et ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce que Draco pouvait être en train de faire pour le moment ou à ce qu'il prévoyait de faire pour le réveillon. Sans doute le passer avec Lee. Entre ses bras. Ou plutôt entre ses cuisses…

C'était là, quelque part, tapi dans ses entrailles. Douleur sourde et oppressante. Draco allait le tromper, si ce n'était déjà fait. Il le savait, il le sentait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Institut de Recherches Magiques, Lausanne**

Draco sursauta. Il eut la vision fugace d'une pièce blanche, de Harry et d'un jeune garçon dont il peinait à distinguer les traits.

 _Une seule bonne décision peut faire toute la différence._

Il tenta de repousser Lee mais ce dernier prit sa résistance pour un jeu. Il accentua sa caresse en glissant sa main entre les cuisses de Draco et s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité.

Draco aurait voulu lutter mais son esprit était assailli par des images sorties de nulle part.

 _Un lit, deux hommes enlacés, repus de l'amour qu'ils se sont donné. « Je t'aime »._

 _Un lac gelé, ils entendent plus loin des enfants qui rient et qui jouent. Ils glissent sur la glace, serrés l'un contre l'autre. « Je t'aime aussi »._

 _Une maison pleine de gens, un sapin de Noël, des cadeaux. Ils s'embrassent. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds très clairs le serre dans ses bras. « Je suis heureux d'être ici, papa »._

 _Un parc en été. Ils sont couchés dans l'herbe, sous un érable, à l'abri du soleil. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »._

Draco repoussa Lee avec violence. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qu'il venait de voir, si c'était des bribes de son rêve ou autre chose, mais il était certain que c'était ça, la vie qu'il voulait. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en mesure de la lui donner.

-C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? s'énerva Lee. Tu m'allumes depuis des semaines et maintenant tu fais ta prude ?

\- Lee, laisse tomber, tu veux ? Je suis désolé si mon… attitude t'a donné de faux espoirs… je ne…

\- Oh allez, Draco, reprit Lee d'un ton cajoleur… oublie ton petit professeur. Tu es destiné à de plus grandes choses…

\- Arrête les flatteries. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Absolument rien, si ce n'est ce que j'ai bien voulu te dire.

Sur ces mots, Draco se leva. Il trouva ses vêtements pliés sur une chaise et les enfila à la hâte.

-Merde, Draco… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je respecte la promesse que j'ai faite à l'homme que j'aime.

\- Mais… que…

\- Adieu Lee. Je ne crois pas qu'on se reverra.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Maison de Harry Potter, Pré-au-Lard**

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait dormi presque tout l'après-midi et maintenant, il se sentait vaseux.

-Génial, se dit-il en se levant du canapé.

Après avoir dormi autant, il allait sûrement rester éveillé toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Lui qui pensait zapper ce maudit réveillon en allant se coucher tôt, c'était fichu.

Le tintement de la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était 18 heures. Au dehors, il faisait nuit noire mais il put néanmoins apercevoir qu'il avait cessé de neiger. Peut-être pourrait-il rejoindre Poudlard et fêter le réveillon avec ses collègues ? Il passerait la nuit dans son appartement de fonction et serait de retour à temps demain matin pour accueillir ses enfants…

Oui. L'idée était plutôt tentante.

Il avisa alors son jeans et son pull informe et se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de se changer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une demi-heure plus tard, douché et vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull en cachemire blanc cassé, il terminait de lacer ses chaussures quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

Il se redressa vivement, le cœur battant. Se pouvait-il que… ? Sans plus se poser de questions, il dévala l'escalier et ouvrit grand la porte. Une bourrasque de vent glacé s'engouffra dans le hall, le faisant frissonner. Il sortit sur le perron, scruta la nuit noire mais ne vit personne. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé. On avait frappé ! Il regarda encore autour de lui pour finir par remarquer que la lourde couronne de houx qui décorait la porte d'entrée était à moitié détachée et sous l'action du vent, cognait contre le battant.

Ce n'était pas Draco. C'était seulement le vent…

Il referma sa porte en soupirant misérablement. Il se sentait pathétique. La mine basse, il retourna dans le salon.

-Bonsoir Harry.

Il sursauta et fixa son visiteur avec incrédulité. Machinalement, il regarda derrière lui, en direction du hall d'entrée, puis à nouveau devant lui.

-La cheminée, répondit Draco à son interrogation muette. Je pensais qu'elle serait verrouillée mais… non.

\- Alors, tu as finalement décidé de revenir, dit Harry, froidement.

\- Je te l'avais promis.

\- Tu es ici seulement pour respecter ta promesse ? Car je m'en voudrais de t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as _vraiment_ envie de faire.

Draco regarda Harry avec tristesse. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et calmement il dit :

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. Je vois que… tu t'apprêtais à sortir, alors… Bonne soirée, Harry. Et joyeux noël.

Il se détourna pour aller vers la cheminée. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y entrer car une main le retenait fermement par le bras.

-Draco, attends ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça… je… je suis content que tu sois là !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. C'est juste qu'après notre échange de lettres, j'étais persuadé que tu ne rentrerais pas.

Draco émit un bref soupir.

-Je sais. Pour tout dire, moi non plus je ne pensais pas rentrer.

\- Pourtant, tu es là. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- J'ai fait un rêve… ou un cauchemar… ou les deux, peut-être. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Peu importe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en me réveillant ce matin, j'avais la certitude que peu importait l'endroit où je me trouvais, je voulais être avec toi.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa poche plusieurs petites boîtes, pas plus grandes que des boîtes d'allumettes et les posa par terre. Il les pointa de sa baguette et aussitôt, elles reprirent leur taille normale. Harry le regarda faire avec des yeux ronds.

-Ce sont… ce sont… tes valises ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… ça veut dire que…

\- J'ai donné ma démission à l'Institut cet après-midi. Comme tu me vois, je suis sans emploi, rigola nerveusement Draco. A moins que Minerva n'accepte de me reprendre comme professeur de potions…

\- Merlin… alors tu reviens pour de bon ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si tu as des regrets ? Ces recherches avaient tellement d'importance pour toi !

\- C'est vrai. Mais pas autant que toi.

Devant l'air un peu confus de Harry, Draco insista.

-Aucune avancée en génétique magique n'en vaut la peine si elle doit me séparer de toi.

\- Nous n'aurions pas forcément été séparés…

\- Moi je crois que si, dit Draco avec sérieux.

Harry garda le silence un moment, se demandant s'il devait ou non poser la question. Il avait peur, mais il devait savoir.

-Tu as couché avec lui ?

\- Non.

Draco lui avait répondu en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je te jure que non, répéta-t-il.

\- Je te crois.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme une libération pour l'un comme pour l'autre. L'instant d'après, ils avaient comblé la distance qui les séparait. Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et se pencha lentement, presque prudemment, pour l'embrasser.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Harry en reprenant son souffle. Et j'avais si peur… peur que tu ne reviennes plus jamais.

\- Je sais… mais je suis là. N'y pense plus.

De fait, il n'y pensa plus. Parce que non seulement, Draco avait recommencé à l'embrasser mais il avait glissé les mains sous son pull. Ses paumes chaudes caressaient son dos, ses flancs, tandis que ses pouces frottaient doucement contre ses côtes. Harry n'était pas en reste et il se demanda furtivement comment il avait pu supporter toutes ces semaines sans toucher ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Ses interrogations furent rapidement balayées quand leurs pulls furent ôtés et que leurs peaux nues se collèrent l'une à l'autre.

L'envie était tellement forte qu'il n'était nul besoin de mots pour l'exprimer. Harry s'appuya de dos contre le canapé, laissant Draco s'agenouiller devant lui et défaire la ceinture puis l'agrafe de son pantalon. Celui-ci tomba à ses chevilles silencieusement.

Harry ferma les yeux, frémissant d'anticipation. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Draco glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer, en même temps que des lèvres douces se posaient sur son ventre, descendant lentement, pour s'attarder à un ou deux centimètres au-dessus du pubis, là où il avait un grain de beauté. Il respira un peu plus fort quand il sentit un nez se perdre dans sa toison sombre et humer son odeur d'homme.

-Par Merlin, Draco…

Sa supplication se mua en une plainte rauque quand la bouche de Draco se referma sur son sexe, coulissant avec puissance sur toute sa longueur. Ses jambes tremblaient à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. Après plusieurs minutes, le sentant sur le point de succomber, Draco mit fin à cette délicieuse caresse buccale et se releva pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était enivrant et le déconnecta de toute réalité, à tel point qu'Harry se retrouva allongé sur le canapé sans s'en être rendu compte. Il ne sut pas non plus à quel moment, ni comment Draco les avait tous les deux débarrassé de leurs vêtements. Mais cela n'avait strictement aucune importance… tout ce qui comptait, c'était le délicieux contact de leurs corps, le souffle de Draco dans sa bouche, ses mains qui le caressaient, son sexe brûlant contre le sien.

-Draco, j'ai tellement envie de toi…

\- Pas autant que moi, murmura l'autre en glissant sa main entre ses cuisses.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et écarta largement les jambes. Sans plus attendre, Draco guida son sexe vers l'intimité offerte de son amant et s'y insinua avec précaution.

-Ça va ? demanda Draco, craignant de lui faire mal.

\- Oh oui… je ne pourrais pas aller mieux…

Rassuré, Draco se mit à bouger plus amplement. Il s'allongea sur le corps de Harry, l'embrassa et le pénétra lentement et profondément. Il lui fit l'amour avec une ferveur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie auparavant. Harry lui, gémissait, haletait, perdu dans un plaisir si puissant qu'il lui semblait être consumé de l'intérieur.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, Draco se redressa. Il regarda son membre aller et venir à l'intérieur de corps qu'il aimait tant avec un émerveillement renouvelé, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Puis il contempla avec bonheur l'abandon de Harry. Ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers, sa poitrine qui se soulevait frénétiquement, et surtout sa somptueuse érection collée contre son ventre.

-C'est si bon, souffla Harry. Je vais… oh Merlin… accélère Draco… je dois jouir… maintenant…

\- Non, non, non… chuchota Draco. Pas tout de suite, mon amour… pas tant que je n'en aurai pas profité un peu.

Disant cela, il se retira du corps de Harry et s'avança au-dessus de son bassin. L'instant d'après, Harry se sentit emprisonné dans le tunnel le plus délicieusement chaud et étroit qu'il ait jamais connu.

-Par pitié, hoqueta-t-il… c'est trop… beaucoup trop… je ne vais pas tenir…

\- Bien sûr que si, contra Draco d'une voix sensuelle.

Il se mit alors à bouger, faisant des mouvements circulaires du bassin, soulageant suffisamment la tension de Harry pour que celui-ci se remette à respirer normalement. Il continua à onduler avec volupté, profitant de la sensation incomparable d'être parfaitement et divinement rempli du sexe de Harry.

Il perdit pied quand la main de Harry vient le caresser, doucement d'abord puis avec plus de vigueur. Draco accéléra sa cadence, il se cambra et se libéra dans le poing serré de son amant. La seconde suivante, Harry jouissait en lui avec une telle force qu'il crut que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

A bout de souffle, ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, profitant du doux bruit de leurs respirations et de leurs cœurs qui se calmaient.

-Draco, murmura Harry après un long moment… viens vivre avec moi…

\- Quoi ?

Sous le coup de l'étonnement, Draco s'était redressé d'un coup.

-Viens vivre avec moi, répéta Harry avec un grand sérieux.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui. Tu as toutes tes affaires avec toi…

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son cœur était au bord de l'explosion.

-Tu… tu es sérieux ? Ou bien c'est la brume post-orgasmique que te fais parler ?

Harry rigola. Il connaissait la manière dont Draco tournait en dérision les choses importantes, de crainte de laisser paraître son émotion.

-La brume post-orgasmique n'a rien à voir là-dedans, sourit-il. Je veux vivre avec toi… je veux que cette maison soit la tienne…

\- Harry…

\- S'il te plait, dis oui.

Draco fit un effort pour ne pas pleurer tellement il était heureux et ému. Pour cacher son trouble, il se pencha et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry.

-Oui, chuchota-t-il simplement.

Au comble du bonheur, Harry enroula ses bras autour du corps de Draco et le serra contre lui. Un jour, il le demanderait en mariage. Pas ce soir, ni demain… mais bientôt. Car il était certain d'une chose, Draco était l'homme de sa vie.

Il regarda le sapin de Noël, scintillant à la lueur du feu de cheminée. L'étoile posé sur son sommet brillait comme un soleil. A son pied, les cadeaux attendaient patiemment d'être ouverts. Et dehors, la neige tombait.

I'll be home for Christmas

 _Je serai à la maison pour Noël_

You can plan on me

 _Tu peux compter sur moi_

Please have snow and mistletoe

 _Faite qu'il y ait de la neige et du gui_

And presents 'neath the tree

 _Et des cadeaux sous le sapin_

Christmas eve will find me

 _Le réveillon de Noël me trouvera_

Where the love light gleams

 _Où la lumière de l'amour scintille_

I'll be home for Christmas

 _Je serai à la maison pour Noël_

If only in my dreams

 _Si seulement dans mes rêves_

Draco était rentré. Il était là, avec lui. A la maison.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Epilogue**

 **24 décembre 2019 – Orphelinat les Maraudeurs, Pré-au-Lard**

-Et donc, je ferai construire l'école juste ici !

Plan à l'appui, Neville expliquait avec enthousiasme tous les travaux qu'il allait entreprendre.

-Elle sera reliée à la maison par un chemin couvert pour les jours de mauvais temps… Et ici, il y aura un terrain de sport et peut-être même une piscine !

\- Neville, tu mets la charrette avant les hippogriffes, dit patiemment Hannah. Attends d'abord d'avoir reçu les fonds !

\- Vous croyez que le donateur se rétracterait ? demanda Minerva.

\- Impossible, dit fermement Neville. C'est quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête et de fiable !

Harry échangea un regard complice avec Draco. Ce dernier prit un air blasé comme il savait si bien le faire et se pencha sur les plans.

-Qu'en est-il de ma classe de potions, Londubat ? Je veux quelque chose de…

\- Tu seras le mieux logé de tous Malefoy ! coupa Neville. Ta classe sera la plus lumineuse de toutes ! Elle donnera sur les jardins et sera…

\- C'est hors de question ! s'emporta Draco.

\- Quoi ?

Draco soupira avec agacement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Certaines potions réagissent très mal à la lumière du jour, Londubat ! Je ne veux pas d'une classe lumineuse ! Je veux un cachot ! Exactement comme celui que j'ai à Poudlard ! Spacieux, aéré et sombre ! Avec une annexe pour ma réserve de préférence !

\- Oh… ça veut dire que le bâtiment devra avoir des caves... ça va augmenter les coûts…

\- On s'en fout des coûts ! S'il le faut, je ferai une rallonge de…

Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le fit taire et il prit conscience d'avoir parlé à tort et à travers.

-Hm… je veux dire que je peux très bien financer moi-même les travaux de _ma_ classe de potions. S'il faut en passer par là pour travailler un tant soit peu correctement, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- De toute façon, dit Harry pour couper court, il faudra demander des devis et…

\- Neville ? l'interrompit Hannah. Les enfants sont prêts.

\- Ah… parfait.

Neville claqua plusieurs fois des mains.

-Votre attention, tout le monde ! Comme toujours, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous pour ce goûter de Noël. C'est l'occasion de remercier une fois de plus, tous les professeurs de Poudlard qui offrent de leur temps pour donner à tous les résidents, petits et grands, un enseignement de qualité, qu'ils ne pourraient pas recevoir ailleurs. Et cela, grâce à la détermination du fondateur de cette institution : Harry Potter.

Tout le monde applaudit avec force. Harry, lui, fit un petit signe de la main, gêné d'être le centre de l'attention.

-J'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, dit encore Neville. Vous savez tous que depuis plus de huit ans, nous avons un ange gardien qui finance notre orphelinat et sans qui nous ne pourrions pas exister. Eh bien, cet ange gardien vient de nous offrir assez d'argent pour construire une annexe à l'orphelinat, où nous pourrons installer des salles de classe dignes de ce nom !

Les applaudissements retentirent de plus belle.

-D'autre part… vous savez que notre pays accueille cette année la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch. Il se trouve que j'ai reçu hier un hibou de Ron Weasley, le gardien de l'équipe nationale… Tous les enfants de l'orphelinat sont invités à assister au match d'ouverture contre l'Italie qui aura lieu en mars prochain !

Cette fois, ce fut une véritable acclamation qui accueillit la nouvelle.

-Désolé Draco, murmura Harry. Pour le coup, Ron a fait plus fort que toi…

\- Il a intérêt à m'avoir réservé une place aussi, et une bonne…

Harry rigola de l'air faussement vexé de Draco. Les applaudissements s'estompèrent peu à peu, tandis que les enfants se regroupaient au centre de la pièce.

-Cette année, continua Neville, les enfants ont voulu vous remercier en préparant à votre intention à tous des chants de Noël. Ils ont répété chaque jour depuis plusieurs semaines, avec l'aide de ma très chère épouse, Hannah, sans qui je n'arriverais à rien ici ! C'est à vous, les enfants.

Ils commencèrent avec le traditionnel et enjoué _We wish you a merry Christmas_. Ils enchaînèrent ensuite sur le très doux _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ puis sur _Deck the Hall_. Chaque prestation recueillit un franc succès.

Juste avant d'interpréter le dernier morceau, Billy, un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, s'avança.

-Le dernier chant que nous allons interpréter, nous l'avons choisi parce qu'il représente beaucoup pour nous tous. Nous sommes orphelins, c'est vrai. Mais grâce à vous, nous avons une famille. Nous avons une maison. Et nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour ça.

Il regagna sa place parmi ses camarades et ils se mirent à chanter.

 _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _You can plan on me_

 _Please have snow and mistletoe_

 _And presents 'neath the tree_

 _Christmas eve will find me_

 _Where the love light gleams_

 _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _If only in my dreams_

Tous les professeurs présents, et Harry et Draco en particulier, étaient touchés au-delà des mots. Quand le chant se termina, ils applaudirent tous avec ferveur avant d'aller embrasser les enfants.

Harry terminait de féliciter trois des chanteurs quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. L'instant d'après, James le serrait dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Harry fut pris au dépourvu. Son fils était aussi grand que lui et ne lui faisait plus de câlins depuis bien longtemps.

-James, ça va ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Un peu gêné, James se défit de l'étreinte de son père.

-Ouais… c'est juste que… je réalise combien on a de la chance.

\- C'est vrai, dit Albus qui s'était approché à son tour. Même si maman et toi, vous avez divorcé, vous avez toujours été là pour nous… et on a toujours été heureux… que ce soit avec elle ou avec toi. Et aussi avec Draco.

\- Merci, les enfants, dit Harry, considérablement ému.

\- Non… merci à tous les deux, dit Scorpius en se plaçant entre son père et son beau-père.

Draco lui, ne dit rien, préférant se taire que de fondre en larmes comme un Poufsouffle. Il se contenta de serrer son fils et Lily contre lui.

Leurs enfants les embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se mêler aux autres.

Harry et Draco regardaient tout ce petit monde s'amuser, rire, sourire… vivre. Petits, grands, blonds, roux, bruns, sang-purs, sang-mêlé ou nés-moldus, cracmols ou sorciers, il n'y avait aucune différence entre eux. Ils étaient heureux.

Et soudain, au milieu de cette mêlée, joyeuse et hétéroclite, ils aperçurent un enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant.

-Neville a accueilli un nouvel arrivant ? demanda Draco.

\- Pas que je sache, répondit Harry.

\- Qui est cet enfant, alors ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Hm… c'est étrange. J'ai… j'ai l'impression de le connaître.

\- Oui… moi aussi.

Comme au ralenti, Harry et Draco le virent s'approcher d'eux et leur sourire. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge.

-Bonjour, leur dit l'enfant.

\- Bonjour, répondit Harry. Nous ne t'avons jamais vu avant... Tu es nouveau ?

\- Si on peut dire…

Draco le regarda avec perplexité.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Benedict.

Il avait d'épais cheveux ébène en bataille, la peau pâle, les traits fins et d'incroyables yeux gris.

Et le sourire confiant d'un enfant qui a tout l'avenir devant lui.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont fait infiniment plaisir. Merci également à ceux qui ont mis cette petite histoire en favoris.**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs avec qui j'ai pu partager, le temps de quelques pages, la magie de Noël.**

 **Merci enfin à Victoria Malefoy et Corylus, mes infatigables bêtas qui ont dû se coltiner une fic de Noël alors qu'on n'était pas à Noël. Merci pour leurs suggestions, corrections, appréciations toujours si justes.**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent habituellement, j'avais annoncé il y a quelques mois la publication d'une fic longue à partir de janvier 2017. Je suis désolée de vous dire que la publication prendra un peu de retard. Je comptais l'avoir bientôt terminée mais ce n'est pas le cas. Or, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais commencer à publier une histoire non terminée. Ceci dit, j'avance bien et je pense pouvoir poster fin janvier ou début février. Avant, ce sera difficile.**

 **Voilà pour les annonces. Il me reste à vous souhaiter un très joyeux noël et une excellente année 2017. Je vous souhaite une année remplie de joie, de bonheur... et de Magie !**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

 **Rose**


End file.
